


Actions Speak Louder

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet at the diner.  There is something special about the blond.  Would that stop Brian?





	1. Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the betas.  


* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT**_ ****  
Whatever is underlined is something that it’s being said but not out loud.  
Whatever is underlined plus in italics is something that it’s being said in both forms.  
Whatever is in bold letters is written down.  


* * *

  
Justin entered the diner and walked up to Debbie who was listening to some guys sitting in a booth. She smiled at him and nodded towards the back of the kitchen. Justin nodded and walked to the back. He took his apron and put his belongings away. Justin smiled at the cook and then took a tray and started to do his job.

“Hey, Sunshine,” Debbie smiled at him.

Justin smiled shyly at her. He started to clean the tables where the people had already finished their food.

“Who is he?” Emmett asked.

“He is the new bus boy and you leave him alone,” Debbie said. “Now what do you want asshole?”

“That would be me,” Brian said. “I’ll have a cup of coffee.”

Debbie nodded and left them.

“He is hot,” Emmett said.

Brian shrugged. “I’d fuck him.”

“You would fuck anything that moves,” Ted informant him. “As long as it has a dick attached.”

“I knew it all along,” Brian said nodding his head. “The three of you have pussy.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“You walked right into that one, Teddy,” Emmett said smirking.

“Here you go boys.” Debbie said. “I’ll bring the rest in a minute.”

“Could you stop looking at him?” Michael asked.

Debbie glanced at Brian and then towards where he was looking. “Brian, you leave him the fuck alone,” Debbie shouted and then left.

“Are you going to Babylon tonight?” Michael asked.

“I might,” Brian said looking at Justin. He couldn’t help himself. There was something about the blond that kept drawing Brian’s attention.

“I am not going,” Ted told them. “I have to work.”

“I’m going,” Emmett said.

They kept on talking about things that they planned on doing during the day. Michael kept trying to convince Brian to come but Brian was interested in following Justin’s steps. Emmett and Ted were looking at Brian and snickering.

“What are you, schoolgirls?” Brian asked them.

“You got to admit you haven’t stopped looking at him since he came in here," Michael pointed out.

Brian shrugged. “So?” Brian asked as he searched for his wallet.

Justin stood in front of them and started to pick up their dirty dishes.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Emmett said to Justin.

Justin looked at him and smiled.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Emmett asked.

“Leave him the fuck alone,” Michael said. “He’s supposed to be working.”

Justin had been looking at Michael and nodded in agreement.

“Sorry,” Emmett said and Justin just shrugged.

“You are pathetic,” Brian told Emmett.

Justin finished doing his work and walked away.

“I’m going to be late for work. I have to go,” Brain said getting up.

The four of them got up and left the diner. Brian looked back once more towards Justin. There was something about the blond that called to him.

***

Justin was coming out of the diner happy that his first day had gone great. He was about to cross the street when someone grabbed his arm. Justin pulled away and backed into the wall of one of the stores.

“Hey,” Brian said smiling.

Justin shook his head.

“You scared me,” Justin said in sign language.

Brian stared at Justin for a while understanding now why Justin hadn’t uttered a single word at the diner.

“I have no idea what you just said,” Brian told him.

Justin rolled his eyes and pointed at Brain.

“I...”

Justin nodded and shook his hands violently while he opened his mouth and then pointed at himself.

“I scared you,” Brian said and Justin nodded. He smiled at the blond. “I’m sorry.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“So what’s your name?” Brian asked.

Justin took out his wallet and pull out his I.D.

“Justin Taylor,” Brian said and read the rest of the information before Justin took the I.D.

Justin was barely eighteen, blue eyes and 5’9 tall. That’s all Brian was able to see.

“I’m Brian," Brian told him.

Justin nodded and just looked at Brian waiting for the man to say something else.

“Do you want to come with me?” Brian asked.

Justin moved his hands in a way that Brian could tell he was asking where.

“To my loft, we can have a drink and talk.”

Justin frowned.

“I don’t bite unless you want me to,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed and shook his head. He pointed across the street.

“There is someplace you have to be?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded.

“My jeep is this way? I can take you.”

Justin shook his head and pointed at his watch and then at the end of the street.

“You can walk with me,” Justin told him.

Brian raised a brow and frowned. Justin smiled and took Brian by the arm.

“You want me to walk with you?” Brian asked. “Hey," he made the blond look at him.

“You want me to walk with you?”

Justin nodded.

“Okay,” Brian said.

They crossed the street and walked towards an old building.

“You live here?”

Justin nodded. Brian looked back towards the diner and smiled. They had barely walked twenty steps from it.

“It would have been a waste of time,” Brian said. “That’s what you were trying to tell me.”

Justin nodded.

“Can I come up?” Brian asked.

Justin frowned again.

“Come on, I just want to talk to you,” Brian told him and though how ironic that was.

Justin nodded. They went up to the second floor and Justin took out his key. They went inside and Brian smiled at the cozy place.

“Hello,” A woman holding a baby said. “What are you doing with Justin?”

“He’s a friend,” Justin told her and picked the baby.

“Hi, I’m Brian Kinney,” Brian said extending his hand to her not sure if Justin had already introduced him.

“I’m Jennifer Taylor, Justin’s mom,” she told him.

Brian nodded.

“ _I have to go to work,_ ” Jennifer said to Justin out loud and in sign language.

Justin nodded and looked at Brian with a smile. He made a gesture so Brian would follow him. Brian didn’t know what to think of the whole situation. Justin went into his room and put the baby down on the bed.

“Who is that?” Brian asked making sure that Justin could see him.

“He is my son,” Justin told him.

“Is he your baby brother?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head.

“Your son?”

Justin nodded.

“You are full of surprises," Brian looked at the baby and knew it was true. The baby was the spitting image of his father.

Justin stared at Brian not sure what would happen next.

Brian removed his wallet and took out a picture of Gus. “This is my son. He is going to be four pretty soon. He’s a handful.”

Justin smiled and took the picture. He looked up at Brian with a smirk in place.

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises too,” Brian whispered and sat on the bed.

Justin went into his drawer and took out a marker and a little board. He sat down next to Brian and showed it to him. Brian smiled and nodded.

“What’s his name?”

Justin wrote down Eric and showed it to Brian.

“How old is he?” Brian asked playing with the baby who started giggling.

**Seven months old.**

“He is a beautiful baby,” Brian told Justin. “He looks just like you.”

Justin smiled and thanked Brian.

“Are you going to tell me your story?” Brian asked.

**I don’t know you that well.**

“Fair enough,” Brian murmured. “So, do you want to know me better?”

Justin didn’t have to write anything. The smile that he was giving Brian spoke for itself.

***

Brian waited outside Justin’s apartment for the blond to come out. Justin had plans to take Eric to the park and Brian told him he would go with them. He would have gone in but Justin had explained to him that it would have been pointless since he was not going to hear him knock. So they decided that at one they would go and Brian would wait for them outside.Brian smiled when he saw Justin and Eric. He got out of the jeep and kissed Justin on the cheek and then took Eric in his arms. Justin smiled at him and they walked to the jeep.  
“I brought Gus’s old car seat.”

The three of them went to the park and had a good time. Brian was entertained by watching Justin play with his son or just drawing while Brian played with Eric. They even had a little picnic even thought Brian didn’t eat much. When it started getting dark, they decided to leave.

Brian drove them back to the apartment. He went up with them and waited for Justin while he put the sleeping baby to bed. When Justin came back he put the board on Brian’s lap.

**I had a great time. Thanks.**

Brian smiled and nodded. He got up and looked at his watch. He had to go and do some work before he fell behind. Brian looked at the blond and sighed. He didn’t want to leave yet. He walked up to Justin and smiled.“I have to go.”  
Justin nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the diner?”

Justin nodded again.

“Good,” Brian said and kissed him softly and very slow to enjoy every second of it.

When Brian pulled back Justin was smiling from ear to ear. Brian looked at Justin and realized all of the things he already knew about the blond and he hadn’t uttered a word. Brian smiled pleased that he had found Justin. He could show the blond so much without having to use words either because he wasn’t very good with that.


	2. Connection

**VERY IMPORTANT** ****  
Whatever is underlined is something that it’s being said but not out loud.  
Whatever is underlined plus in italics is something that it’s being said in both forms.  
Whatever is in bold letters is written down.

* * *

  
Brian came by the diner when Justin was about to get off. When Justin saw Brian he felt like a complete idiot. He had been thinking that Brian had just gone out with him once so he wouldn’t feel bad.

“How are you doing, Sunshine?” Brian asked sitting in a stool.

Justin smiled.

“Good.”

“Does that mean okay?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head with a little smile.

“Great?”

Justin shook his head again.

“Good?”

Justin nodded and showed him a thumb up.

“I’m so getting better at this.” Brian told him.

Justin shook his head telling him no with a little smile of amusement.

“I have something for you. Would you come to my loft so I can give it to you?” Brian asked.

Justin raised his brow a little scared. Brian laughed.

“It’s nothing like that. I really do have something.”

Justin smiled and nodded. Ten minutes later they were both walking out of the diner and towards Brian’s jeep. Brian drove them to the loft. The ride to the loft was silent. Brian had tried to talk to him but Justin, not being able to see his face, had stayed quiet.

“We are here.” Brian said and got out.

Justin got out and followed Brian. They took the elevator and in not time where at the loft.

“Nice place.” Justin told him.

Brian just stared at Justin. Justin shook his left hand in front of Brian signaling him to forget it.

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand half of the things you are saying. You can understand every thing I say, right?”

Justin walked up to Brian and pointed at Brian’s lips and then at his eyes.

“As long as you can read my lips.” Brian whispered.

Justin nodded.

“Okay.” Brian murmured and closed the door to the loft.

Brian watched Justin looking around the place. He walked to the kitchen and took two beers from the fridge. He walked to where Justin was looking at his art and gave him one. Justin nodded showing his appreciation and then showed Brian’s his watch.

“You have to go.”

Justin nodded.

“Right, I’ll be right back.” Brian said.

When he came back Justin was sitting in the couch looking at some magazines Brian had. He got up as soon as he saw Brian and walked over to him.

“This is for you.”

Justin took the box and opened it. He frowned when he saw the little cell phone. He picked the cell phone up and looked at Brian with teary eyes.

“Justin, what’s wrong?”

Justin started pointing frantically from the phone to him to Brian. He started to talk in sign language but Brian didn’t understand what Justin was trying to tell him. Brian then took his phone and taking his time he dialed something in it. Justin stopped to look at the cell phone which had started to vibrate. He looked at Brian that was smirking at then back at the screen. Justin opened the message that he had.

**Could you stop acting like a chicken with his head cut off?**

Justin looked up and Brian and smiled and then pouted.

“Don’t you like it?”

Justin nodded.

“My phone is there under hot stud.” Brian told him.

Justin looked up at Brian like he was crazy but when he checked it was true. Justin just shook his head at Brian's weird ideas.

“Okay then. I’ll take you to your house.”

Justin nodded and once again they were back in the jeep. Brian kissed him on the cheek goodbye and Justin gave him a little smile. Brian left a little bothered by the whole situation until his phone started ringing. He picked it up and saw that Justin had send him a message.

**I’m sorry for being such an idiot. Want to come up?**

Brian smiled and turned around. It had been a good idea after all.

***

Brian entered the diner on Monday morning to find the guys there having breakfast. Debbie was on the phone yelling at someone. Brian sat down across from Michael and smiled.

“What’s with her?” Brian asked.

“One of the waiters called in saying he was sick. She is trying to find someone to take over for him.”

Brian nodded and his eyes landed on Justin who was sitting on one of the stools having breakfast.

“Justin! Justin!”

Brian looked at Debbie and frowned.

“He cannot hear you.” Brian told her.

Debbie looked at Brian like he had grown a third eye before she smiled at him and nodded. She walked over to Justin and started talking to him.

“What do you mean he cannot hear her?” Michael asked. “You would have to be fucking deaf not to hear her.”

Brian glared at Michael.

“Oh my god. Is he?” Emmett asked.

Brian nodded and brought his attention back to Justin. Justin was shaking his head pretty furiously at what Debbie was saying. Brian got up and walked over to them.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m asking him to cover some of the tables.” Debbie said. “Please, Justin. You can understand me, can’t you?”

Justin nodded.

“Then please,”

"I can’t." Justin told her.

"What does that mean?" Debbie asked looking at Brian.

Brian, knowing that Justin was free today, guessed that the young man was just nervous about waiting on customers.

"Well, he said he would be delighted." Brian told her.

Debbie hugged Justin and thanked him. Justin glared at Brian.

"What? Isn’t that what you said? You can do it, Sunshine."

Justin looked at Brian and shook his head.

“Yeah you can.” Brian insisted.

Justin bit his lower lip. Brian smiled and pulled Justin into his arms. He grabbed him by the waist loosely.

“Are you scared?” Brian asked in a low voice staring at Justin.

Justin nodded.

“I believe in you baby.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled brightly and looked around. He squared his shoulders ready to give it a try. Brian watched him with a smile.

“Now get that hot bubble butt of yours to work.” Brian told him smiling and then bent down to kiss him.

Everyone in the diner stopped to look at them.

“If anyone gives you any grief, they will have to answer to me.” Brian told him and Justin smiled.

Debbie had been watching and hearing the whole thing and smiled. Brian went back to sit down with the guys. Justin sat down to finish his food before he went and started work as a waiter instead of a busboy.

“Brian, what was all that about?” Michael asked. “Why did you kiss him?”

“Because he is hot.” Emmett said. “How is he in bed?”

“First, and very important...it’s none of your fucking business.” Brian told him.

“Brian, what are you playing at?” Michael asked.

“Drop it, Mikey.” Brian told him.

Debbie put the cup of coffee down.

“Tonight at seven we are having dinner.” Debbie said. “I expect everyone to be there.”

They all nodded. Brian took his cup of coffee.

“And I expect you to bring your boyfriend.”

Brian choked and Ted hit him on the back a little too hard.

“Gee, fucking thanks Ted. Next time you can just kill me. It’ll hurt less.” Brian hissed.

“Sorry,” Ted whispered with a little smile.

Brian looked up at Debbie who was smiling. She turned around and left.

“I don’t do boyfriends.” Brian yelled.

“You are lucky he cannot hear you say that.” Debbie yelled back.

Brian fought the smile that was threatening to come out.

***

Cynthia came in the office with a stack of files. Brian looked up at her like she just had gone crazy.

“Accounts which other ad execs couldn’t get and Vance wants you to check them out.” Cynthia said.

“Fucking perfect.” Brian muttered.

“So what has you in such a good mood?” Cynthia asked.

“You call this a good mood?” Brian asked with an arched brow.

“You came in humming, Brian.”

“I did not!” Brian shouted. “Go away.”

Cynthia giggled and walked away.

“I’ll find out, Brian. Just watch me.” Cynthia told him.

Brian rolled his eyes at her.

“Oh, and Michael is on line one. He doesn’t sound all that happy.” She said before leaving.

“What is it, Mikey?” Brian asked.

“Brian what the hell is going on with you and that kid?” Michael asked.

“I told you it was none of your fucking business.” Brian hissed.

“But Brian.”

“Michael.”

“Fine, are you coming to Babylon after dinner at Ma’s?” Michael asked.

“We’ll see.” Brian told him.

“Are you bringing him?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. I have to or your mother would have my balls.” Brian said.

“You don’t like him, do you?” Michael asked.

“Mikey, you are doing it again.” Brian warned him.

“I’m sorry.” Michael whined. “I have to go. I have customers.”

Brian hung up and took a deep breath. He didn’t have any idea what he was doing with Justin. He had never spent so much time with someone he wanted to fuck without actually fucking him. Brian smiled at the thought of having Justin naked on his bed. He shook his head and started to work. He would get to see the blond later and daydream.


	3. My Crazy Family

  
Author's notes: Thanks for reading guys.  I hope you enjoy this.  Thanks to my betas.  


* * *

****VERY IMPORTANT  
Whatever is underlined is something that it’s being said but not out loud.  
Whatever is underlined plus in italics is something that it’s being said in both forms.  
Whatever is in bold letters is written down.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Brian asked once they were outside the door.

Justin pouted and shook his head. Brian smiled at him.

“Me neither.” Brian admitted.

Justin took a deep breath and look at the door like it was his enemy. Brian smiled and pulled Justin into a hug before he kissed him. Justin pulled back with a smile from ear to ear.

“Let’s go in.” Brian said before he knocked on the door and then went in.

“Hello, Sunshine.” Debbie yelled and captured Justin in a big hug.

“Hi.” Justin told her after she released him.

“You know the guys.” Debbie said pointing at them. “I want you to meet my brother.”

Justin nodded and walked with Deb to the kitchen. Brian sat down next to Michael.

“You brought him.” Michael said.

“I don’t see why not?” Brian asked. “You brought Ben.”

“But he is my boyfriend.” Michael pointed out. “And he is part of the family.”

“And Justin will someday.”

“Why are you doing this?” Michael asked. “Do you feel sorry for him?”

“You know pity makes my dick soft.” Brian told him getting annoyed.

“Well, have you fucked him?” Michael asked.

“No.”

“Then I guess your dick is soft!” Michael hissed before he moved away.

“Don’t listen to him. You know how Michael is.” Emmett told Brian as he sat down next to him.

Brian looked at him and tried to ignore him.

“I think it’s great what’s going on.” Emmett told him.

“It’s not a charity case.” Brian spat out at him.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

Emmett got closer to him.

“I think it’s great that you are falling in love.” Emmett whispered in Brian’s ear.

“Please. I don’t do love.” Brian told him.

They both look at each other before Brian smiled a little. Brian then frowned and got up while Emmett just kept on smiling. When the girls came in, Justin went up with Debbie to take their coats.

“These are Melanie and Lindsey.” Debbie said looking at Justin.

He nodded and smiled at them.

“Girls, this is Justin.” Debbie told them.

“It’s a pleasure.” Lindsey told him shaking his hand.

Justin nodded and smiled.

“Are we late?” Melanie asked. “It’s Brian here yet?”

Debbie nodded.

“Then I guess we must be late if the asshole is here.” Melanie said.

Justin frowned and Debbie saw it.

“Why don’t you go get them a beer?” Debbie asked Justin.

Justin nodded and left.

“Don’t talk about Brian like that, not in my house. I don’t want Justin hea…listening…god damn it! I don’t want him seeing you talk like that about him. You hear me?”

“Why?” Melanie asked.

Just then they heard Justin make a weird sound and they turned to see him laughing. Brian was tickling him.

“He has a weird laugh.” Lindsey said. “Really weird.”

“Let’s go. Dinner is ready.” Debbie announced.

They were all sitting around the table having a good time. Michael was still pouting while Ben talked to him. Vic and Emmett kept sending each other glances at the way Brian and Justin were behaving. Debbie smiled and talked happily with Lindsey. Ted just talked with Melanie and everything was going on pretty well.

“Can you pass me the rolls?” Melanie asked Justin.

Justin kept looking at his plate and at Brian talking to him. Everyone else was too into their conversations that they didn’t hear her.

“The rolls, please.” Melanie tried again.

Melanie tapped Justin on the shoulder and he turned towards her with a questioning face.

“Are you fucking deaf or just fucking retarded? Can you pass me the fucking rolls and stop fawning over Brian?” Melanie hissed.

“Mel.” Lindsey complained.

Justin came out of his daze and got up. He took the rolls and gave them to Melanie before he walked away.

“Justin, Justin, don’t go.” Debbie yelled.

Brian got up furious. Everyone on the table was shocked.

“What? I had a bad day. I’m sorry.” Melanie told them and looked at Brian that was standing up. “He completely ignored me to stare at this asshole.”

“Justin!” Debbie yelled once more.

“Don’t bother. He cannot hear you.” Brian told her and turned to look at Melanie. “He is deaf. Happy?”

Brian then moved away and took his coat too before he left.

***

Brian stared at Justin and frowned. He had sat down on the steps of Debbie’s house waiting for Justin to calm down. He had been impressed when Justin had said the words fuck and bitch. The words hadn’t sounded quite right; more like Justin had been trying to gasp them out after running a marathon and was out of air. Brian knew that since Justin couldn’t hear how they actually sounded that he could never pronounce them the right way.

“I’m so stupid.” Justin signed.

“No idea, baby.” Brian told him, not understanding. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

Justin smiled and shook his head. He pulled his cell phone and started to write down.

**I’m sorry for ruining your night. I shouldn’t have stormed out like that. I was just mad for what happened. I’m sorry I called her a bitch.**

**You haven’t ruined anything.** Brian wrote him back. **Plus she is a bitch so don’t sweat it.**

Justin smiled.

**Want to get out of here?**

**Where do you want to go?** Justin asked.

**Want to go make out?**

Justin laughed.

**So, do you?** Brian asked again.

**You are so cocky.**

**Want to see?** Brian asked smirking.

Justin laughed again.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Brian said and got up.

Brian extended his hand and Justin grabbed it. They walked to the jeep and Brian kissed him hard. He opened the door and Justin got in. Brian looked at him and smiled before he got in to drive to the loft. He so wanted to make out with the blond among other things.“I can’t stay.” Justin told him.

Brian held a finger up and Justin waited.

**What?** Brian asked.

**I can’t stay, Bri. Mom works tomorrow in the morning and I have to go back and finish my homework or I won’t have time later.**

**Stay for a little while. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.** Brian told him. **I’ll take you back and tomorrow I promise to take care of Eric. That is, if you trust me.**

**Don’t you have to work?**

“I’m a partner, Justin. I can do whatever I want.” Brian said to him. “So how about it?”

Justin smiled and nodded.

***

Lindsey opened the door to find Brian with a baby in his arms. She frowned before she giggled and let him in.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Lindsey asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Who is this cutie?” Melanie asked as she lifted the baby Brian was carrying. “What are you doing with him? Did you kidnap this kid?”

“How’d you guess?” Brian asked.

“Stop joking.” Lindsey told him playing with Eric’s hand.

“He was crying while his parents were arguing. I took him and his stuff and came here. You guys said you wanted another kid.”

Melanie and Lindsey looked at the phone. Brian rolled his eyes.

“I’m not that crazy.” Brian informed them. "You don't have to call the cops on me."

Brian walked up to them and picked Eric up again.

“This is Justin’s kid.”

“Brother?” Lindsey shrieked.

“Son.” Brian told her as he sat down.

“Dad!” Gus came running down the stairs.

“Hey, Sonny Boy.” Brian said smiling. “Come here.”

Gus walked up to him and eyed Eric.

“This is Eric.” Brian told him. “Do you like him?”

Gus nodded and smiled.

“He pretty.” Gus told him and patted the baby. “Can I play with him?”

“You have to be very careful.” Brian told him as he sat Eric on the sofa next to him. “He’s very fragile.”

Gus climbed onto the sofa and followed instructions.

“Can you believe this?” Melanie asked. “I mean, can you?”

Lindsey shook her head and then nodded but then shook her head once more.

“It’s amazing.” Lindsey gasped.

“What it’s going on?” Melanie asked. “Why is he acting like this?”

“I think he likes Justin.” Lindsey told her.

“But why does he have his baby?” Melanie asked.

“Because he likes him too. I think Brian likes Justin. As in likes him likes him.” Lindsey said.

Melanie and Lindsey moved back closer to Brian.

“So if you guys are done talking about me, I want to ask you if we can take Gus to the park with us.” Brian asked.

“You and Justin.” Lindsey said smiling as she sat down.

“Yeah. On Saturday, we are going to the park.” Brian told her. “Can I?”

“Sure.” Melanie said. “Just make sure he is back before seven.”

Brian nodded.

“Want to go for ice cream, Sonny Boy?” Brian asked.

Brian nodded. Gus smiled and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek telling him they were going for ice cream.

“Brian, about last night…” Melanie began.

“No. It’s not me you have to apologize.” Brian told her. “Ready?”

Gus nodded and followed his father. Mel and Lindsey just smiled and enjoyed Brian’s new behavior.


	4. Because Of Him

  
Author's notes: Thanks for reading guys.       


* * *

****VERY IMPORTANT  
Whatever is underlined is something that it’s being said but not out loud.  
Whatever is underlined plus in italics is something that it’s being said in both forms.  
Whatever is in bold letters is written down.

* * *

  
Brian opened the door to the loft to find a tall, red-haired woman standing there smiling from ear to ear. She had pale skin and blue eyes. The big purse she carried obscured half the dress she wore.

“Hi, I’m Karen Thomson. Are you Brian Kinney?”

Brian nodded and stood to the side.

“Come on in.” He told her.

“Nice place you have here.” She said.

“Thanks.” Brian murmured as he closed the door. “You are late.”

“I know.” Karen told him. “My car broke down and I had to wait until my girlfriend picked me up and brought me here.”

Brian nodded.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Brian asked.

“Water would be nice.” Karen told him.

Brian left her glancing at his loft and went get the water. He was nervous and excited. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this just because of Justin.

“So where do you want to sit?” Karen asked her. “We have to discuss the schedule and my payment.”

“Here you go.” Brian told her. “We can sit in the living room or at the island.”

Karen walked to one of the stools and sat down. She looked at Brian and smiled.

“So why is it that you want to do this?” Karen asked from where she was sitting.

“How is that any of your business?” Brian asked her, sitting down.

“I can be rude, too.” Karen told him.

Brian looked at her seriously and knew she was telling the truth. They smiled at each other. Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his lips with his index finger.

“I…” Brian said and frowned. “I met a guy.”

“Oh. And he is deaf?” Karen asked.

Brian nodded.

“That’s so sweet.” Karen exclaimed.

“I don’t do sweet.” Brian told her.

“Okay, tough guy.” Karen told him, putting her glass down. “So how old is he?”

“He is going to be eighteen soon.” Brian told her.

“What’s his name?” Karen asked.

“Justin. And how is this going to help me?” Brian asked.

“It’s not. It’s just that I’m nosy.”

Brian shook his head and glared at her.

“Fine, fine, let’s get started.” Karen told him.

Brian nodded happy that soon enough he would be able to understand Justin.

***

Justin was throwing the garbage out back when Michael came towards him. He saw him and smiled at Brian’s friend.

“Can I talk to you?” Michael asked.

Justin nodded.

“Look, you are not going to like this.” Michael told him.

Justin frowned.

“I know you like Brian. Everyone likes Brian.” Michael told him.

Justin smirked.

“I think you should stay away from him. He is just sorry that you are the way you are.” Michael told him.

Justin tightened his lips. He wanted to cry.

“He only likes to fuck and dump the guys. Hell, he never spends this much time with a guy. He likes to trick and he doesn’t believe in love. Once he fucks you there is nothing more. He won’t need you anymore. I think it would be best if you stay away from him. I’m just trying to help you out. You are a good kid and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Justin shook his head.

“Look, I know what I am talking about. I’m Brian’s best friend. You know that. I know him and the way he is. I’m just trying to help you out. You are a nice kid. We don’t want to see you get hurt.” Michael told him nervously.

Michael knew he was babbling but he was a little concerned. He wasn't sure how Justin would react to his remarks and really didn't want to distress the kid.

Justin nodded and walked inside the diner. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands, trying to process what Michael had told him. He went inside a stall and sat down. He started crying not wanting to believe that Brian had been using him or going out with him because he felt sorry. It couldn’t be. Brian had been so nice to him and his son.

Justin took a deep breath and composed himself. He couldn’t lose control. He had to think of his son and his mother. They would be devastated if something happened to him because he had a fit over a stupid crush. He got up and went out to attend the customers like his heart wasn’t breaking in two.

***

Brian sat down next to Ted and looked at Emmett who was telling one of his stories. He looked at Michael and smiled when his friend smiled at him.

“You are not mad at me anymore?” Brian asked.

Michael shook his head.

“Friends have to forgive each other.” Michael told him.

“Brian. Where have you been this past week? We haven’t seen you at Woody’s or Babylon.” Emmett said.

“I was with Justin.” Brian told him.

“Are you two like an item now?” Ted asked.

“What if we are?” Brian asked.

“Just making sure it isn’t the end of the world.” Ted told him.

“Leave him alone Teddy. He has a right to be in love.” Emmett told him.

“Brian doesn’t do love.” Michael told them.

Brian looked at his friend but didn’t say anything. He wanted to be able to tell him that when he was with Justin he felt different. He wanted to tell Michael that with Justin everything was better. He was better.

“So what is it going to be?” Debbie asked Brian.

“I’m just here to pick up Justin.” Brian told her.

“Justin left like ten minutes ago.” Debbie told him. “He looked pretty pissed.”

Brian looked at his watch. He knew that Justin would have waited for him no matter how late he had come. They were going to have dinner. Brian thought that maybe Justin had gone home to change until Michael stopped him.

“Don’t worry. I talk to him about everything. You don’t have to worry anymore.” Michael said.

Debbie frowned and looked at Michael. Ted and Emmett stopped talking to also look at Michael.

“What do you mean you talked to him?” Debbie asked.

“I told him that Brian didn’t know how to tell him that he was just trying to be nice. That he didn’t want anything to do with Justin.” Michael told them.

“You did what?” Debbie shouted.

Brian felt himself falling. He wanted to beat the shit out of Michael yet at the same time he wanted someone to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He opted for just standing up and fixing his tie.

“I’ll see you boys later.” Brian told them.

“But I thought you were going to come with us to Woody’s.” Michael protested.

Brian looked at him but didn’t say anything. He left the diner and walked to Justin’s apartment. He knocked on the door and hope that Jennifer was still there or Justin would never open it even if he send him a message. He let out the breath he had been holding when she opened the door.

“What do you want?” Jennifer asked.

“I want to talk to Justin.” Brian told her.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Jennifer told him. “What the hell did you do to my son?”

“Nothing.” Brian told her. “Can I please see him?”

Jennifer bit her lower lip and then shook her head.

“He’s not okay, Brian. Just…give him a couple of days. He’s had a tough day and he needs to rest.” Jennifer told him.

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. Jennifer turned to leave and then stopped.

“I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. Don’t make me regret it.” She warned him.

Brian nodded and walked away. He was going to go home and plan on how to get Justin back. He couldn’t believe that he was paying for things Michael had said. He was going to find Michael and find out exactly what he had said to his blond.


	5. Forgiveness

  
Author's notes: Will Justin forgive Brian or not?  


* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT**_ ****  
Whatever is underlined is something that it’s being said but not out loud.  
Whatever is underlined plus in italics is something that it’s being said in both forms.  
Whatever is in bold letters is written down.  


* * *

  
Ben was about to sit down when someone tried to knocked the door down. He went to open it and found Brian looking really pissed.

“Brian, what are you doing here?” Ben asked.

“Is Michael here?” Brian asked.

Ben nodded and let him in. Brian walked inside and walked up to Michael who was sitting on the couch.

“Hey, Brian,” Michael said smiling. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to know what the fuck you told Justin,” Brian hissed.

“Nothing. I just told him not to hurt you. That if he wasn’t going to be serious with you to not be with you. I guess he was just trying to having a good time,”

“Bullshit. Justin wanted more than just a good time. Now tell me what the fuck you told him!” Brian shouted. “And please, Mikey, try to keep the story straight,” Brian told him mockingly even thought he was pissed as hell.

“What does it matter?” Michael asked getting up.

“It matters because I’ve been trying to talk to him and he doesn’t want to listen. I walk in the diner and he hides in the fucking kitchen! It’s been like that for a couple of days now,”

“What do you care? You should be happy that you don’t have to pretend to like him anymore,” Michael shouted back.

“I was not pretending!” Brian yelled. “I really like him, Mikey. You better hope that he forgives me for whatever the fuck you told him,” Brian told him. “Don’t call me.”

“Brian! Brian, come back here!” Michael yelled after his friend.

Brian just slammed the door in his way out. Ben stared at Michael.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that I wonder why you don’t want Brian to be happy,” Ben told him.

“I want him happy. But he needs something better than Justin,” Michael told him. “He’s deaf.”

“Oh so he is not perfect,” Ben commented. “You have to be perfect to be with Brian.”

“That’s not what I mean. He can do so much better,” Michael said.

“Justin is a great guy,” Ben told him.

“Why are you defending him?” Michael whined.

“Why are you attacking him?” Ben asked.

They stared at each other until Ben turned around and went to his room. Sometimes Michael could make him so angry. Sometimes he wondered why he was with Michael.

“Ben?”

“What?”

“Do you really think I was wrong?” Michael asked like a little kid.

Ben smiled and nodded.

“I’m sorry. I’ll talk to him and tell him I’m sorry. It was stupid of me,” Michael told him.

Ben looked up at Michael and smiled. Sometimes he didn’t have to wonder.

***

“I’m coming. Hold on your horses,” Lindsey shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Lindsey opened the door and Brian rushed in.

“What’s with you?”

“Where is Gus?” Brian asked.

“He’s with Melanie. She took him for a walk in the park while I cook,” She told him.

Brian nodded.

“What’s wrong with you?” Lindsey asked him again.

“Not much. I better go,” Brian told her.

“Wait. Come back and sit down,” Lindsey told him.

Brian made a big show of having to stay and sat down. Lindsey just watched him, amused.

“Now tell me what’s wrong?” Lindsey asked.

“I kind of had a fight with Justin,” Brian told her.

“Kind of?”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Michael told him some things about me and apparently it wasn’t good. Justin doesn’t want to see me,” Brian said and pouted.

Lindsey smiled happily that Brian seemed to care tons for Justin.

“Did you try talking to him and explaining things?”

Brian shook his head.

“He won’t listen to me,” Brian told her. “Well, you know what I mean.”

Lindsey nodded.

“Start sending him stuff,” Lindsey said. “Keep after him. Anywhere he goes, you try to be there.”

“You want me to become a fucking stalker?” Brian asked.

“You want him back, don’t you?” Lindsey asked in the same tone.

Brian nodded.

“Good. Okay, I know. Why don’t you buy him flowers and go see him at his house. Tell him to listen to you for just a minute and you will be on your way. That works most of the time,”

“Great, I’m listening to you for advice,” Brian moped. “A lesbian.”

Lindsey giggled.

“You’ll be thanking me later,”

Brian jumped to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Lindsey asked.

“I’m going to go buy some flowers,” Brian murmured.

Lindsey smiled and hoped for the best.

***

Justin kept on walking to his apartment and wondered if there were going to be any other surprises. All week he had been receiving presents, candy and flowers from Brian. He wanted Brian to leave him alone. He reached for his keys and got inside but wasn’t able to close the door because Brian had put his foot in the way.

“Go away,” Justin indicated him and tried to close the door.

“No,” Brian told him. “Let me in, Justin.”

Justin shook his head.

“Don’t be stubborn. I just want to talk to you and then I’ll leave.”

Justin stopped pushing on the door and let Brian come in. Brian gave him a bouquet of white orchids. Justin took them and smiled but then he frowned and threw the flowers in the sofa. Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

“Justin, I want to keep on seeing you.”

Justin shook his head.

“You are using me,” Justin told him.

Brian didn’t have a clue what Justin had said.

“Look, I know that Michael said some pretty horrible things to you even though I don’t know what hell it was. I have a slight idea. I have to admit that yeah I liked to fuck every guy in sight. I would fuck them and dump them as soon as possible. That was my life, one guy after the other but then…then it all changed one day,” Brian said.

Brian stared at Justin for a minute or two before he continued.

“With you it’s different, Justin. Since the first day I saw you, I knew I should have stayed away. You were going to be trouble.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Justin asked.

Brian frowned still not getting a word Justin had said.

“I couldn’t keep away from you. I thought you were the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I still think that. I want to be with you and, yes, I want to fuck you but that’s not the only thing I want from you. I know I suck at this relationship thing but I have never had a boyfriend. You scare me so much. You make me feels things that I never felt before,”

Justin arched a brow.

“I want you to be my boyfriend and stop listening to what Michael has to say,” Brian yelled. “What anyone has to say but you and me. I know I won’t be perfect but I want to try. I’ll do my best to make you happy. I have even stopped going to Babylon and Woody’s because I prefer to be with you.”

Justin shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Justin signaled him.

Brian smiled understanding what Justin had said.

“Okay then. Let me show you something,” Brian said.

Justin nodded.

“ _The flowers smell good. You have beautiful hair. Monday and Sunday. Today. Goodbye,_ ” Brian signaled and said. “I know a few other words but I am too nervous to remember them.”

Justin stood there thunderstruck.

“I want to be part of your world, Justin. I want you to see that I really care about you. That I want to be with you,” Brian told him.

Justin ran up to Brian and hugged him. He was crying.

“You did that all for me. You are so amazing,” Justin told Brian.

“I’m still learning baby. I have no idea what you just said,” Brian said smiling.

Justin smiled back and kissed him. Brian pulled him closer to his body and kissed him back. He loved kissing Justin.

“I guess this means you guys are okay,” Jennifer said.

Brian pulled back startled. Justin looked at him weird until he saw what Brian was looking at. He blushed and hid his face on Brian’s shoulder. Brian smiled at Jennifer and nodded.


	6. Good Times And Bad Times

  
Author's notes: The boys are enjoying themselves but the angst on the way.   


* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT**_ ****  
Whatever is underlined is something that it’s being said but not out loud.  
Whatever is underlined plus in italics is something that it’s being said in both forms.  
Whatever is in bold letters is written down.  


* * *

  
Justin smiled at Brian and sat on the offered chair.

“Are you having fun?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded.

“Good,” Brian told him a little nervous. “What do you want to eat?” Brian asked him.

Justin was about to answer when his cell started to vibrate. He picked it up and read the message.

**Tell Brian to call me back. Mom.**

Justin frowned and gave the phone to Brian. Brian read the message and then he called Jennifer.

“Hello?” Brian asked.

“Brian! Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I know this is your first date out with my son but you have to come to the hospital. I thought that Eric was going to be okay because it was just an ear infection but his fever went up and he wouldn’t stop crying. The doctor is checking him now but they need Justin here.”

“Okay, okay. We are on our way,” Brian assured her.

Brian hung up and stood quickly.

“What happen?” Justin asked worried sick. “It’s Eric alright?”

“Justin, relax, okay? When you get like this, I really can’t understand a thing you are saying,” Brian said.

Justin nodded and took a deep breath.

“Your mom took Eric to the hospital because he has an ear infection and his fever went up. We are going to drive there now, okay?”

Justin’s eyes were as big as saucers and he had already started to cry.

“Come on baby,” Brian told him as he led him out of the restaurant.

Brian drove them to the hospital in record speed. He and Justin raced through the hospital trying to find Eric and Jennifer. Once they did, Justin was allowed to go into the room where his son was while Brian waited outside. Moments later Jennifer came out.

“Hey. Thanks for understanding,” Jennifer told him.

Brian nodded.

“I have a son, too. I know how this things can worry you sick even when it’s nothing,” Brian told her.

Jennifer frowned but didn’t say anything. Brian saw the change in her face but kept quiet. They looked at each other and stared in silence. They did that for half an hour until Jennifer spoke.

“He was still a baby when he got an ear infection,” Jennifer said.

Brian stared at her and kept quiet. He knew right away that she was talking about Justin.

“Only three years old. The doctor said he was going to be okay. Next thing we knew, he couldn’t hear real well. It just got worse until…until he couldn’t hear at all,” Jennifer told him.

Brian then realized why Justin had been so worried.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told her.

Jennifer nodded. A little while passed before she spoke again.

“What do you want with my son?” Jennifer asked suddenly.

“I want to spend time with him,” Brian told her.

“Why?” Jennifer asked.

“He’s fucking fantastic,” Brian explained. “He’s beautiful and sexy and smart. He’s a great father and a kind person.”

Jennifer smiled and nodded.

“You surely are convincing me,” Jennifer told him.

Brian gave her a little smile.

“It’s him that I have to convince,” Brian informed her.

Jennifer nodded. The two of them waited together.

***

Michael ran across the street and tapped Justin’s shoulder. Justin turned around with a smile. When he saw that it was Michael, he glared at him.

“I need to talk to you,” Michael told him.

Justin shook his head.

“I want to say I’m sorry.”

Justin opened his eyes wide in disbelief. “Fuck off.”

Michael took a step back.

“You can talk?” Michael asked.

Justin nodded.

“I don’t. It sounds weird,” Justin told him.

“Yeah. You kind of sound…” Michael stopped talking when he realized what he was about to say. “Anyway, I was an idiot.”

Justin arched a brow and stared at Michael.

“What I did was wrong. Brian’s a nice guy. He has a big heart. I was just…jealous. He’s my best friend and you were taking him away. I guess I got scared. I shouldn’t have said those things. I hope you forgive, Brian. He…really likes you,” Michael told him and took a deep breath.

Justin smiled and moved forward to hug Michael. When he let go of Michael he smiled at him.

“Does that mean you forgive me or are you just pretending in front of everyone while planning to kill me later?”

Justin laughed and shook his head.

“Well, um, I have to go. Sorry,” Michael said one last time before he turned around to leave.

Justin smiled happily and walked to his building to call Brian.

***

Brian caressed Eric’s back and smiled at Justin.

“He’s going to be okay,” Brian said.

Justin nodded.

“Good.”

“Come on,” Justin signaled.

Brian smiled and followed Justin out of Eric’s room. He was so happy that he had hired Karen. She was a good sign language instructor. Brian reached Justin’s bedroom and smiled when he saw all the lit candles. He looked around and then turned to stare at Justin who was looking at the floor and biting his lower lip. Brian slowly walked to Justin and pulled his head up so he could see him.

“This is very romantic,” Brian said.

Justin shrugged. Brian kissed him and slowly started walking towards the bed. Justin sat down on the bed when he reached the edge. He looked up at Brian and smiled.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded with a smile.

“I want it to be you,” Justin informed him.

“Uh, okay.”

“Did you understand what I said?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked.

“Hey, ‘I’ and ‘be you’ came across clearly. I just filled in the blanks,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and swatted him in the arm. Brian giggled and pushed Justin back on the bed. He couldn’t believe he was giggling like a school girl. He just couldn’t help it when he was with the blond. Justin took a deep breath and moved to the middle of the bed. They started kissing slowly as both of them helped the other get rid of his clothes.

“You feel so good,” Brian hissed.

Justin had his eyes closed so he didn’t know what Brian had said. Brian smiled anyway and then kissed the blond again. He couldn’t believe he was going to be with Justin finally. He had to admit that he was scared. Brian stopped moving against Justin and the blond opened his eyes.

“Turn around.”

Justin nodded and did so. Brian started to give Justin open mouthed kisses all over his spine and his lower back. Justin was smiling with each kiss Brian gave him. Soon enough Brian’s hands were on Justin’s ass cheeks, squeezing him tight. He smiled when he saw Justin’s puckered hole. He was certain that he had never been so hard or wanted something so badly.

“Brian!” Justin moaned.

Brian stopped, having forgotten for a minute that Justin could talk. He knew Justin didn’t like it because he thought he sounded weird and people laughed at him. He shook his head to clear it of any stray thoughts and returned to what he had been doing.

Soon enough, he had Justin cumming on the sheets. He turned Justin around and kissed him hard. He got in between Justin’s legs and smiled when he felt that Justin was getting hard again already.

“You are beautiful.”

Justin smiled and watched as Brian moved away. Brian came back with lube and some condoms. Justin’s smile got wider. Brian prepared Justin making sure that the blond didn’t want to stop. When he entered Justin, he felt like he was floating. He looked at the blond who had his eyes closed with an expression between pain and pleasure and he knew that his heart belonged to the small man in his arms.

Brian started slowly, letting Justin get used to him. Soon enough all you could hear in the room were their moans. Justin opened his eyes to look at Brian’s expression and smiled, happy to know that it was him making Brian feel so good. When Justin closed his eyes again, Brian opened his to look at the owner of his life.

Brian kissed him as the pace started to go faster. Justin was holding on to him tightly and wondering why he hadn’t let Brian make him feel this way sooner. Brian grabbed Justin’s hard cock and started stroking him. Justin pushed up to meet Brian’s thrust and closed his eyes tight when his cum hit Brian’s hand and part of his chest. Brian closed his eyes and one more push inside Justin did it for him. He felt like he was home inside Justin’s tight body.

“God…baby!” Brian gasped as his head fell on Justin’s neck.

They were breathing heavily and smiling like fools at each other. Brian pulled away from Justin and got up to get rid of the condom. When Brian came back from the bathroom, he looked at Justin who was still trying to catch his breath. He smiled and got in bed with a wet cloth. Before he could clean Justin, the blond got on top of him and smashed his cum all over Brian again. Justin smirked and kissed Brian. Brian moved towards Justin’s neck and bit him gently and then licked him, forgetting about getting cleaned up.

“Justin, I love you,” Brian whispered just above Justin’s ear.

Justin pulled back feeling Brian’s breath on his neck. He was sure that Brian had said something.

“What?” Justin asked.

Brian closed his eyes and then opened them. He caressed Justin’s face and smiled.

“ _I don’t know if it is the…right time but..._ ” Brian started. “I love you.”

Justin stared at him for a while, expressionless until a smile reached his face. He hugged Brian tightly and kissed him.

“I love you,” Justin told him with his voice.

Brian’s eyes shone. It was so weird for him to sign the words and Justin to say the words. He didn’t care. Justin knew he loved him and that was what mattered. He hugged Justin to him while they tried to catch their breaths. Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He had never been so happy in his life.

Brian was happy. He thought of all the things he had changed about himself to be with the blond. He looked down at the smaller man and knew it was worth it. He wondered what he and Justin would be doing next, if they would call each other boyfriends or partners or what. He just knew that as long as he had Justin next to him, things would be okay. He already had plans for Justin and Eric and Gus. They would go out more because he knew Justin like that.

“God, I have turn into such a breeder,” Brian lamented but his smile didn’t fade.

Brian pulled Justin’s head up. Justin’s face looked peaceful and Brian smiled.

“Wake up, Sunshine,” Brian whispered and shook Justin a little bit. “Come on, baby. Get up.”

Brian smiled at Justin. He couldn’t believe he was in love with the blond. He wondered how it had happened. How the blond had managed to trap his heart.

Shaking the blond harder, Brian wondered why Justin wasn’t responding. He began to panic as he tried to again to wake the younger man. Why wasn’t Justin opening his eyes?


	7. New Things

  
Author's notes: Will Justin be okay?  


* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT**_ ****  
Whatever is underlined is something that it’s being said but not out loud.  
Whatever is underlined plus in italics is something that it’s being said in both forms.  
Whatever is in bold letters is written down.  


* * *

  
Jennifer came running into the hospital, not sure what was going on. All she received was a call from Brian telling her that they were at the hospital. Jennifer had immediately left work and came rushing to see what was going on. She got to the waiting room and saw a couple of people she knew and some she didn’t. She had thought that it was about Eric until she saw her grandson sitting with a blond woman.

“Where is Justin?” Jennifer asked as she came face to face with Debbie.

Jennifer had met her when Justin had applied for work at the diner. The two of them talked to each other whenever Jennifer went to the diner.

“The doctor is looking at him,” Debbie said.

“What happen?” Jennifer asked getting worried, not sure what was going on.

“Brian called and told us he couldn’t wake Justin up,” Lindsey said to Jennifer. “Justin stopped breathing, but the paramedics got there just in time.”

Jennifer covered her mouth and started crying.

“It’s okay.”

“Where’s Brian?” Jennifer asked, looking around.

“He’s outside having a cigarette,” Emmett told her.

“Or a box,” Ted commented.

“He’s pretty nervous,” Lindsey said. “He was a mess by the time we got him here. He really cares for Justin.”

Jennifer nodded and practically ran to the end of the hall when she saw Brian coming their way. She hugged Brian quickly.

“Tell me what happened,” Jennifer demanded.

“The doctor said he had an allergic reaction,” Brian said. “Then he gave me a list of the things he was allergic to. I didn’t know it was so many things.”

“What did he have?” Jennifer asked.

“Seafood.”

“Oh god,” Jennifer said.

“I called 911 because he passed out and then he completely stopped breathing. They took him away and I stayed with Eric,” Brian said and took a deep breath. “Debbie prepared us some dinner and sent it over with me. We had dinner and then went to bed. He didn’t realize what he had eaten. He had been trying to catch his breath like forever and I just thought it was because…well anyway, I wasn’t fucking paying attention to him. I should have known there was something wrong with him.”

“Brian, relax. It’s not your fault,” Jennifer said, letting a few tears fall down. “He will be okay.”

Brian nodded but still felt it was his fault.

***

Justin opened his eyes slowly and frowned when he saw Brian sleeping in a chair at an uncomfortable position. He looked around and wondered what he was doing in the hospital. Justin sat up and then threw the covers away. He felt like he had a hangover when he got up and onto the cold floor. He walked towards Brian slowly and caressed the man’s face.

“Wha…Justin!” Brian yelled.

Brian got up and hugged Justin lifting him up in the process. He held tightly to Justin until Justin pushed him away and got back on the floor.

“I like breathing,” Justin said.

Brian smirked and nodded. He grabbed the blond by the waist this time and caressed his face.

“Justin, you scared me shitless,” Brian said, pushing Justin’s hair back from his forehead.

“What happen?” Justin asked.

“You had an allergic reaction. Your lungs closed up and you passed out. God, Justin, I’m so sorry,” Brian said.

“It’s not your fault,” Justin said.

“It kind of is. Remember the food that Debbie sent?”

Justin nodded.

“It had little pieces of shrimp. I didn’t know you were allergic to seafood. I’m so sorry, Justin. We were trying to figure out what it was. Then the doctor gave us a list of all the things that could have caused it. I had no idea. I almost killed you. I can’t believe it. To think I…”

Brian stopped talking because Justin had put his hand on his mouth.

“I get it,” Justin signaled.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“How are you feeling?” Brian asked.

Justin stretched and frowned.

“A little drowsy,” Justin signaled.

“I’m so sorry,” Brian said.

Justin smiled and took Brian’s hand, putting it on his chest.

“I’m okay,” Justin assured him.

“Come here,” Brian said.

Brian held him close and kissed Justin’s pink lips. He smiled and finally started to relax when Justin hugged him back tightly.

***

It had been two days since Justin had been released from the hospital. Justin was glad that people had stopped pampering him. He had enjoyed it at first, but afterwards it became tiring.

He was at the diner taking a break and enjoying his ice cream when Michael sat across from him. He smiled at the man but then frowned when he saw Michael’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Are you saying hello to me?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head and pointed at Michael’s appearance.

“You don’t like my clothes?” Michael asked.

Justin rolled his eyes and got up. He went into the kitchen and came back with a notebook.

**I’m asking you what’s wrong.**

Michael read it and looked at Justin with sad eyes.

“Ben and I had a fight and Brian won’t talk to me. I didn’t do anything.”

Justin smiled and wrote in the notebook.

**Men!**

Michael saw it and laughed.

“Well, you are doing pretty well with Brian,” Michael said.

Justin nodded and smiled. He took the notebook and wrote something and then passed it to Michael.

**Yeah. But boy, is he something else. He’s such…a drama queen.**

Michael started laughing.

“I know,” Michael agreed. “But he has a good heart.”

**I know. That is why I love him so much.**

Michael looked at the words and smiled. He looked up at Justin and felt bad for what he had done.

“I’m sorry that I was such a jerk to you before,” Michael said.

**It’s okay. I know I’m different and it scares people sometimes.** Justin wrote down.

“Justin, you can talk. Why don’t you?” Michael asked.

Justin frowned before he started to write down the reason.

**I know it sounds weird and you know it. I don’t like people looking at me like I’m some kind of freak because my voice just doesn’t sound right.**

“I’m sorry,” Michael said.

**It’s not your fault.**

Michael gave him a small smile and nodded. The waiter came to ask for Michael’s order. Justin started drawing in his notebook while Michael ordered something to eat. When Michael’s food came Justin got up and left. Michael grabbed the notebook and looked at the drawing of a man sitting in one of the booths. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. He just hoped that Justin would like his idea.

***

Justin threw his bedroom door shut. He was tired of his mother trying to help him. He had tried everything there was out there and he didn’t want to keep on getting his hopes up for nothing. Jennifer knocked on the door and came inside.

“I don’t want to talk about his,” Justin told her.

“ _I’m just trying to help you, Justin. You don’t lose anything with trying. This operation can give you back your hearing._ ”

Justin shook his head. Jennifer took a deep breath and frowned. She wanted to help her son lead a normal life but Justin had given all hope and she knew it.

“Just think about it,” Jennifer said.

“I already have.”

“What about Brian?” Jennifer asked him with a little smile.

“What about him?”

“Wouldn’t it be nice if you could hear him?” Jennifer asked.

“Stop it,” Justin signaled getting frantic. “Don’t do this mother.”

“Maybe you should talk with him about this,” Jennifer suggested.

“It’s my life.”

“I thought he was part of it,” Jennifer told him before she turned around and left.

Justin crossed his arms and stood there fuming. He looked up again when his mother came inside with Eric.

“Here,” Jennifer said, putting Eric in Justin’s arms. “He was crying.”

Justin looked at his mother, not sure if it was true. He looked at Eric who looked okay and wondered if his mother would say something like that to make him reconsider the operation. He took a deep breath and sat down with Eric on the bed. He didn’t know what to do anymore.


	8. Needing A Superhero

Brian walked into the diner and smiled when he saw the blond nodding at a customer. He was so proud that Justin had finally agreed to be a waiter full time. When Justin saw him, he smiled at the man and quickly walked towards him. Brian didn’t waste anytime and as soon as Justin was in front of him he kissed him. They had been going out for two months and things had never been better.

“Sweet. ” Justin signaled.

Brian smirked. “I was wondering if you would want to come with me and have dinner. Like a date.” Brian said.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian. “I can’t. I already have another date. ”

“What?!” Brian asked taken aback. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s not a date like ours would be. It’s with Michael, ” Justin explained.

Brian stared at the blond before he talked. “With Michael?”

Justin nodded.

“Have you lost your mind?” Brian asked.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Are you still mad at him? I already told you he said sorry. ” Justin told him.

Brian frowned before he took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ll make it up to you. Promise. ” Justin said with a wicked smile.

Brian smirked. “I’ll hold you to that.” Brian told him. “I should probably go.”

Justin threw his arms around Brian and kissed him hard. When they pulled back, they were both breathing hard.

“I’m going to fuck you tonight. I’ll make you come just by licking that little hole. ” Brian teased.

Justin stood there shivering at the thought before he glared at Brian. He knew the man like playing with him by saying things he would undoubtedly think about the whole day.

“Asshole. ” Justin told him.

Brian smirked and kissed him one last time before he left. He was going to have a little talk with his best friend. Ever since Michael had bad mouthed him with Justin things had change. He felt betrayed, but maybe it was time to let go of the grudge.

***

Justin sat down and looked at the papers that Michael was giving him. He started reading everything. He couldn’t hear Michael biting his nails and pacing behind him. When Justin was done he turned around in the chair and smiled.

“You like it?” Michael asked.

Justin nodded.

“We just need to…you need to draw the perfect superhero and I need to come up with a story. Then we enter the competition and we could win a fifty thousand dollar plus the opportunity to be sponsored for a year.”

“It sounds great. ” Justin told him.

Michael took a deep breath.

“Justin, you can talk to me. I promise I won’t die with fits of laughter because of your voice.” Michael said. "Otherwise I won't understand a thing you are saying."

Justin smiled and shook his head.

“We need to find a way to understand each other.” Michael said.

“I’ll teach you. ” Justin said.

“What?” Michael asked.

Justin opened his bag and took out his notebook. Michael walked towards the blond to see what he wrote down.

I’ll teach you. Justin had written for Michael to see.

“Really? Wouldn’t Brian get mad that you took the time to show me?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head first then shrugged letting Michael know that he really didn’t have any idea.

“Well, I’m going to start working on an idea I have. You can start drawing,” Michael told him.

Justin nodded and took out his sketchbook. They worked in silence for a while then Michael came to see what Justin was doing and was impressed. He got a chair and started telling all the things he wanted in the characters. By the time they were done, it was very late.

“I have to go. ” Justin said.

“What?” Michael asked but when he saw Justin picking his stuff really fast he looked at his watch. “Shit. I’m so sorry I kept you for so long.”

Justin shook his head and smiled.

“It’s late and you didn’t call him and I didn’t call Ben. I know Ben will understand.” Michael said. “Brian is going to be pissed.”

Justin stood up and looked at Michael.

“I think…I don’t know.” Michael said and bit his lower lip before he looked away.

Justin frowned and moved faster.

***

When Justin reached his apartment he prepared himself for what his mother was going to say. He was supposed to be there hours ago so she could go to work.

“Hey,” Brian said as he stood in front of the blond.

“Brian, what are you doing here? ” Justin asked.

“Your mom called me. She said you were nowhere to be found and she needed someone to stay with Eric.” Brian explained as he got up from the couch.

“You didn’t have to do that. ” Justin assured him.

“I told her to just tie him to the kitchen table but she didn’t like the idea.” Brian said.

Justin laughed and shook his head. He couldn’t be sure thought, if Brian had said such thing to his mother.

“Where were you?” Brian asked.

“At Michael’s. ” Justin said.

Brian frowned a little before he grabbed Justin by the waist and kissed him hard. Justin was startled but soon enough he was dropping his book bag and his clothes on the floor. Brian took Justin by the neck and guided him to the couch. Justin helped Brian take off his clothes.

“Turn around.” Brian commanded and then turned the blond around himself.

Justin had never seen Brian so authoritative towards him. Brian was being rough with the blond because he was a little jealous that Justin preferred to spend time with Michael rather than with him. Brian got up from the couch and came back with a tube of lube and a condom.

Justin moaned when he felt Brian’s tongue licking him. He pushed back against Brian and the brunet pushed his tongue inside the tight hole. Justin closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders in the couch to give Brian better access. He was surprised when Brian pulled away but content when he felt Brian’s long thick fingers inside of him.

“Fuck me.” Justin demanded.

In one swift move Brian was inside of Justin. He gave Justin a few seconds to adjust and then he started to move hard and fast inside Justin so the blond would know who he belonged to. Justin tried to push himself up so he could be on all fours and push against Brian but the brunet had a good hold on his neck and wasn’t letting him move.

“Brian.” Justin yelled.

Brian leaned down and bit Justin’s shoulder and sucked on the smaller man’s neck hard so it would leave a mark. He wanted everyone to know that Justin was his.

Brian stopped holding the younger man by the neck and moved to grab the blond’s cock. He started to stroke him hard in time with his thrust. Soon enough, he could feel Justin purring and he knew he was close. Brian stopped all movement and waited.

“No.” Justin moaned. “More.”

Brian didn’t move and stayed like that. Taking deep breath and pulling them far away from the edge. He started moving again and every time he or Justin was close, he stopped.

“Please.” Justin begged.

Brian closed his eyes and leaned forward. He was jabbing at Justin’s hole and finally let his boyfriend enjoy his orgasm. Justin screamed Brian’s name and squeezed his anal walls against Brian’s cock.

“Fuck.” Brian grunted and came hard.

They stayed like that for a long while until they could regain their strength.

“Did I hurt you?” Brian asked as he pulled out.

Justin smiled and shook his head. He turned around slowly when Brian moved away.

“You never fucked me like that. ” Justin said.

“Sorry,” Brian told him.

“No. It was fucking hot. ” Justin assured him.

Brian rolled his lips inside of his mouth and got up. Justin looked at Brian who was getting dressed and frowned.

“Brian.” Justin said.

Brian stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath. He knew Justin wouldn’t use his voice just because. He turned around slowly to face his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong? ”

“Nothing.” Brian said.

“Don’t lie to me. ” Justin said. “I know you. ”

“You don’t know shit about me.” Brian hissed.

Justin moved back, a little hurt. Brian closed his eyes and got back on the couch.

“Justin,” Brian whispered. “Sorry,” he said.

Justin nodded.

“Look, I’m just a little stressed out,” Brian informed him.

“Why? ” Justin asked.

“I was…was worried when you didn’t come home. Your mom didn’t know where you were and you wouldn’t pick up your cell,” Brian told him. “I thought the worst.”

“I’m sorry. I lost track of time. ” Justin said.

Brian nodded.

“Do you want to see? ” Justin asked.

Brian nodded. Justin quickly got up and went straight to his book bag so he could take out the sketches he had done with Michael. He went back to the couch and gave them to Brian.

“You don’t have to be jealous.” Justin said.

“I don’t do jealousy.” Brian told him. “Wow! Justin these are great.” Brian said looking at Justin so the other man could see what he was saying.

Justin smiled and Brian kept looking through the sketches. Justin put his hand on Brian’s chin and Brian looked at his blond.

“This one is our superhero.” Justin told him and then handed him a piece of paper.

Brian looked at it and was amazed. It was him. He couldn’t believe they had used his look to give life to a fiction character. He wondered why in the world Michael and Justin did that. He looked at Justin and smirked. He saw all the love the blond had for him and he didn’t have to wonder anymore.

***

Emmett sat across from Justin and smiled.

“Hey, sweetie. Are you working today?” Emmett asked.

Justin shook his head.

“Are you waiting for a hot stud?” Emmett asked.

Justin smirked and nodded.

“Hmm, would it be someone we both know?” Emmett asked smiling.

Justin nodded.

“Brian,” Emmett said.

Justin smiled widely.

“Oh, honey. You have it bad.” Emmett told him smiling. “You are something else, you know.”

Justin just stared at him.

“Brian has changed a lot. He’s more…human now,” Emmett informed him.

Justin laughed. He was happy to know that he had changed something in Bran for the better.

“Do you love him?” Emmett asked.

Justin nodded.

“So what are you doing there?” Emmett asked looking at the papers that Justin had.

Justin pushed them towards Emmett so he could see them.

“Wow. These are great.” Emmett said. “Is this Brian?”

Justin blushed.

“He is going to make a great superhero.” Emmett said.

Justin looked up when the door opened, hoping it was Brian. His eyes got as big as they would go when he saw who it was. He couldn’t believe who was standing there. Something was telling Justin that it wasn’t going to be good. He quickly got up and walked over to the person.

“Hello, Justin,” the woman said.

“What are you doing here, Erica? ” Justin asked.

Erica looked at him not sure what he had said. She really didn’t care. “I came for Eric.”

Justin stood there not sure what to do next. He only knew that they were going to have to kill him before he gave Eric up.


	9. For Them

Brian took a deep breath as he put his erection at Justin entrance. He started to push inside the blond and stopped when he felt resistance on Justin’s part. He pulled away and turned Justin around. Justin had his eyes closed as he cried.

“Fuck,” Brian said.

Brian touched Justin’s face and the blond opened his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head.

“Justin,” Brian said slowly.

Justin closed his eyes and opened them full of unshed tears. “I need you inside of me now. Please,” Justin told him.

Brian reached for the lube and put some on his fingers. He fingered Justin once again only difference was that this time he used more that two fingers. When he felt that Justin was ready he put Justin’s legs on his shoulders.

“Oh god,” Brian moaned as he entered his boyfriend.

Justin arched from the bed towards Brian. They moved against each other as slowly as they could until they couldn’t hold any longer. Brian hammered his way inside Justin and the blond screamed with all his might. Brian was sure that one day one of the neighbors was going to come running into the room to ask if Justin was okay.

“Brian,” Justin yelled and shot his cum all over himself and Brian’s hand.

Brian moaned and emptied his seed in the condom as he was buried deep inside the blond.

“Mmmph,” Justin purred as he kissed Brian on the neck.

Brian smiled and pulled back slowly. He got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth for Justin. He cleaned his baby and got in bed with the blond.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Brian asked, looking at Justin.

Justin sat up in the bed and gave him his back. Brian took a deep breath and sat up too. He touched Justin’s shoulder and the blond turned around.

“Tell me,” Brian said.

Justin turned around and sat Indian style in from of Brian. “Eric’s mom came back,” Justin said.

Brian took a deep breath. “What does she want?” Brian asked.

“To take Eric away from me,” Justin said.

Brian bit his lower lip. “She left. She cannot just come back and take him away,” Brian told him.

“Yes, she can. She is his mother,” Justin signaled exasperated. “She said that they would give custody to her.”

“That’s bullshit,” Brian said getting angry. Brian loved Eric as if the boy was his son.

“She told me that it would be that way because it would be the logical choice. She’s right Brian. If Eric was in trouble and I couldn’t hear him how am I supposed to help him?” Justin told the man.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and caressed Justin’s face. “That’s why your mom wants you to do the operation,” Brian said. “And even if you don’t want to do it, it doesn’t matter. So far you have done a great job and you have your mom and you have me now. They will see that.”

Justin smiled.

“Why don’t you try talking to her?” Brian asked as he picked Justin up in his arms and put him on top of him.

Justin sat astride on Brian’s stomach.

“We don’t get along,” Justin told him.

“Well, you did long enough to make Eric,” Brian said smirking.

Justin rolled his eyes. “That was a mistake,” Justin told him. “Not that I regret it. I love Eric with all my life.”

“I’m listening,” Brian told him.

Justin took a deep breath. “I went to a party in high school because I wanted to fit in. I started drinking with them because I so desperately wanted to be like them,” Justin signaled.

Brian nodded.

“Next thing I knew, I was pretty out of it. I was with Erica in someone’s room having sex,” Justin told him. “Two months later she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. My father didn’t want to believe it and I even took a paternity test to show him it was mine. That’s when he told me to get my things and leave. Mom decided to come with me and file for divorce.”

“Why did you end up with Eric?” Brian asked.

“After Erica had the baby, she disappeared. She went with some Uncles she had in Miami. Supposedly to take a break and rest, but she never came back,”

“Until now,” Brian said.

Justin nodded and started crying. “I won’t let her take my son away from me,” Justin said.

“I won’t let her either,” Brian promised.

***

Brian was sitting in his office when Cynthia knocked on the door and came in. She smiled at him and sat on the edge of his desk.

“You have an Allan Morris waiting for you,” she informed him.

“Let him in,” Brian told her.

“Justin called,” Cynthia said. “Actually, wrote you. He wants to have lunch with you.”

Brian nodded.

“I will write to him back then,” Cynthia said.

“Thank you, Cynthia,” Brian said.

Cynthia left and Allan came in, closing the door. He smiled and put a file in front of Brian.

“Everything you need to know is there. It’s worth it,” Allan said.

Brian nodded and pulled out an envelope giving it to Allan.

“It’s always a pleasure doing business with you, Brain,” Allan told him, putting the envelope inside his coat.

“I’ll see you,” Brian told him.

Once Allan left, Brian took the file and started reading it. It said that Erica Banks had gotten married three months ago to James Kenneth, a starting math teacher. Brian could see that Erica’s family had lost everything they owned and were in debt. He had to find a way to talk to Erica and find out what she wanted and why now, after almost a year, she wanted Eric back.

Brian put the file down and thought about what he was going to do. There was no way that he was going to let Erica take away Eric from Justin and him.

***

Brian smiled and kissed Justin hard in the living room of Justin’s apartment. Justin laughed and pushed him away.

“This is supposed to be lunch,” Justin pointed out.

“I don’t mind,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed again. “What do you have in mind, Mr. Kinney?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked. “ _Come here and find out,_ ” Brian told him.

Justin walked over to Brian and found himself being spun around and sat on the couch. He giggled and looked up at Brian. He could see the lust in Brian’s eyes and trembled when he felt the man’s hand on him. He closed his eyes once Brian’s tongue made contact with his neck.

Brian undid the buttons of Justin’s shirt and then his own. He let his weight fall on Justin, feeling Justin’s heat on him. He smiled at his blond and kissed him hard. His hands traveled down to Justin’s hardness. He undid the blond’s jeans and pushed them down Justin’s thigh. He smiled at the blond and got on his knees as he rubbed one of Justin’s nipples with his hand and sucked the other into his mouth.

“Yes,” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled and his tongue ran all the way down until it reached Justin’s cock. He lost himself in his baby’s scent before he licked and sucked Justin’s balls. Justin arched from the couch towards Brian. Brian started sucking on Justin’s cock as he caressed Justin’s inner thighs making Justin quiver. He let his left hand travel up Justin’s torso and his fingers landed on Justin’s talented mouth.

Brian pulled away from the blond to watch him suck his fingers and smiled. He caressed Justin’s face and the blond opened his eyes.

“Get them wet, baby,” Brian grunted.

Justin closed his eyes and moaned around Brian’s fingers. He sucked them harder one by one and make sure that they were coated in saliva. Brian pulled his hand away and went back to sucking his boyfriend while his hand circled Justin’s hole a few times before he stuck a finger inside. He stopped sucking Justin’s cock and started to lick Justin’s sac.

“Brian,” Justin moaned as he held on to Brian’s shoulders.

Brian smiled and added a second finger inside Justin’s hole as he move back to suck on Justin’s cock.

“Oh god,” Justin gasped when Brian rubbed his prostate.

Brian let go of Justin’s dick almost completely. He just started sucking Justin’s cock head at the same time he started rubbing Justin’s prostate and the blond exploded in his mouth.

“Mmmm,” Brian said once he had finished licking Justin clean. “Nice lunch, full of protein.”

Justin caressed Brian’s face and smiled. He got up slowly and finished taking off his pants and shirt. He then started walking to the bedroom. He turned around and smiled at Brian.

“I’m going to get a condom and some lube.” Justin let him know.

Brian nodded and sat down on the couch happily as he undid his pants. He was taking off his socks when he saw the screen on Justin’s phone lighting up. He picked up Justin’s cell phone and saw that he had a message from Erica telling him to meet him at four at the diner. Brian licked his lips and then erased the message. He put the phone down and waited for Justin to get back.

***

Erica was sitting at the diner waiting for Justin. When Brian came in, he looked around and recognized her from the picture that Allan had gotten of her. He sat down across from her and smiled.

“I’m waiting for someone,” Erica told him.

“Justin doesn’t even know you are here,” Brian said.

“Who are you?” Erica asked, looking at Brian.

Brian smiled. “I’m his partner.”

“What do you want?” Erica asked.

“Eric’s custody,” Brian told her, straight to the point.

“You must be dreaming,” Erica said. “I made a mistake once and I am not doing it again.”

“You do know that Jennifer doesn’t live with Craig anymore. They are not swimming in money anymore, just like you,” Brian told her.

Erica flinched even thought she didn’t know she had. “I’m not here for the money,” Erica told him.

“You are still going to let Justin see his son,” Brian said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I have a husband now and…” Erica tried to talk.

“Justin is his father,” Brian hissed. “You have no right to keep them apart.”

Erica frowned. “I think he would agree with me,” Erica said. “It would confuse Eric to have two fathers.”

“So I guess your husband would be taking care of Eric financially,” Brian said looking at her.

“Justin still has to pay for child support. He is his father,” Erica said.

Brian arched a brow and smiled. “So it is money that you want,” Brian said smirking.

Erica glared at him. “Look, I have to go,” Erica said, picking her things up.

“Hold on,” Brian said. “How much?”

“What?” Erica asked.

“How much would you want to sign over your rights to…to me?” Brian asked.

“You are serious,” Erica said, letting go of her purse and keys and letting them stay in the table.

Brian nodded. Erica looked at Brian for a long time before she took a sip of her coffee.

“So?” Brian asked.

“How much can you afford?” Erica asked.

“Just tell me how much?” Brian asked. “I just want you to leave Eric and Justin alone.”

Erica scoffed. “Is he that good?” she asked.

Brian rolled his eyes and kept quiet. He was getting tired of her. “This offer is not going to last forever. If we go to court, I’ll make sure that Justin has the best lawyer there is. Now, how much?”

“Two million,” Erica whispered while she looked at her coffee.

Brian licked his lips and didn’t even flinch when he nodded. “Done,” Brian said.

“And…I want to see him,” Erica said. “To make sure he is okay.”

Brian nodded. “Fine,” he agreed. “But only once.”

Erica nodded and grabbed her things quickly. She got up and left the place.

“Who was that, Brian?” Debbie asked as she came to Brian’s booth.

Brian shrugged. “Nobody important. Can I get a cup of coffee?” Brian asked.

“Sure thing, hon,” Debbie told him.

Debbie turned around and left. Brian sat there enjoying his day. He only had to figure out where he was going to get two millions dollars. He sighed knowing that it was going to be worth it.

***

Justin looked at the papers he had in hand and frowned. He looked at his son and smiled at the baby.

“Dada,” Eric said smiling, pointing at Justin.

Justin smiled at him knowing what his son was saying. The only thing he didn’t know was if his son was saying it excitedly or sadly. He didn’t know if his son was asking for something or if he was in pain. He had no way of knowing how his son was calling out to him.

“I’m doing this for us, Eric,” Justin said to his son.

Justin picked a pen from his desk and started filling out the forms. He would try to do his best to get better so he could help his son. So he could fight Erica and make sure that they wouldn’t take his son away from him.


	10. A Good Man

Brian stood in Melanie’s office waiting. When she came inside, she sat on her desk and looked at Brian, waiting to see what he wanted.

“I need you to draw some custody papers,” Brian said.

Melanie looked at him questioningly.

“Eric’s mom is going to give me her rights to her son,” Brian told her.

“Oh,” Melanie said. “That’s a big step, Brian.”

“I know,” Brian said.

“How long have you guys been dating now?” Melanie asked.

“Five months,” Brian said.

Melanie nodded.

“I can do what you ask me to,” Melanie said.

Brian smiled at her and got up.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Melanie asked.

“Like I really would tell you of all people,” Brian told her smirking.

“You just did,” Melanie told him.

Brian frowned, not sure what she meant. He really didn’t care.

“I also want you to keep it a secret because I’m not ready to tell him,” Brian said.

Melanie smiled and nodded.

***

“You are doing what?” Michael asked shocked, looking at Brian.

“I am paying two million dollars to…” Brian repeated.

“I heard you the first time,” Michael told him.

Brian took a sip of his beer and sat on the stool, waiting for his friend to say something else.

“Does Justin know?” Michael asked.

Brian shook his head.

“Wow,” Michael said.

“Ted got me the money from my account and some stocks and some other places. He joked around that I needed so much money to put hit on someone,” Brian related.

Michael bit his lower lip. “Why?” Michael asked.

“Because he is stupid like that,” Brian said.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Because I love Justin and Eric,” Brian said.

Michael looked at his friend for a long time before he smiled. “I’m happy for you then.”

“Thank you, Michael,” Brian said.

“Are you ready to be a father?” Michael asked. “I mean its different now. You are going to be a daddy fulltime is this thing with Justin is as serious as I think it is.”

“I’m not going to tell him what I am doing,” Brian pointed out. “At least not yet.”

“You mean, until you grow the balls,” Michael mocked.

“Fuck you, Mikey,” Brian said smirking.

Michael laughed. “But, Brian, a piece of paper doesn’t make you a father. What you are doing right now does. Each day you spend with Eric does. Don’t you know that?”

Brian stared at his friend and smiled.

“You spend more time with him than you do with Gus,” Michael pointed out.

“God, I’m such a bad father, aren’t I?” Brian asked.

“No. Melanie and Lindsay are Gus’s parents,” Michael said. “You are going to be Eric’s.”

Brian bit his lower lip.

“Don’t start freaking out on me now,” Michael said hitting Brian’s arm. “You will be okay.”

Brian nodded, not sure if he would do a good job. He picked up his beer and took a sip.

“So when are you asking Justin to move in?” Michael asked smiling.

Brian choked on his beer then and Michael laughed.

***

Jennifer opened the door and smiled when she saw Brian. She walked back to the kitchen, leaving the door open for him. He came in and closed the door.

“I need to ask for a favor,” Brian told her.

“What’s that, Brian?” Jennifer asked.

“I was wondering if you would let me take Eric out. I want to take him see Gus and maybe to the park,” Brian said.

“That would be wonderful,” Jennifer said. “Let me prepare him a bag.”

Brian nodded and waited. Once he was out with Eric and riding in his Jeep, he got scared. He wondered if Erica would back away after all the things they had talked about. He looked through the rear view mirror at Eric who was playing with his favorite toy, a stuffed teddy bear.

The first stop Brian made was at the park where he played with the boy for a while. He would just follow the little boy around or make him giggle by tickling him. After he saw that Eric was getting sleepy, he picked him and their things up and went back to the Jeep.

Brian then found himself going to the diner. He brought Eric in with his car seat so the boy could sleep. Even in the middle of the noisy diner, Eric slept on. Brian had something to eat and waited for five to roll around; when he was going to meet Erica.

***

Justin opened the door and came inside. He found his mom in the kitchen cooking something. He smiled at her and went to see his kid. He came back alarmed, not finding Eric anywhere.

“Where is Eric?” Justin asked.

“He’s with Brian,” Jennifer said.

“Okay,” Justin said as he went back to his room, his heart beat slowing down. He did his homework and then cleaned his room. He helped his mother with a few things around the house and washed the little clothes that Brian had brought over the past weeks along with his. When he was done, he lay in bed and wondered what was taking Brian so long.

***

Brian walked into the ice cream shop and sat down. He bought an ice cream for the boy and helped him eat it. Thirty minute after that, Erica walked in. She sat down and reached for Eric’s little hand.

“He is so big,” Erica said.

“Do you have the papers I sent you?” Brian asked.

Erica nodded and looked for them in her purse. She showed them to him. Brian smiled when he saw that they were already signed.

“Do you have my money?” Erica asked.

Brian nodded and grabbed one of the bags he had, putting it on the chair next to his. He grabbed the papers and put them in Eric’s bag.

“Wow,” Erica said after she had seen the money inside the bag. “Those are big bills.”

Brian nodded.

“Can I hold him?” Erica asked.

Brian thought about it as he looked at her.

“Just real quick,” Erica said.

Brian nodded and she smiled, picking Eric up. As soon as the baby saw himself being pulled away from Brian, he started crying. Brian quickly got up and took him back. “Sorry,” Brian said. “He just…doesn’t know you.”

Erica nodded and smiled sadly. “I’d better go. James is waiting for me,” Erica said as she picked up her money.

“Does he know what you are doing?” Brian asked suddenly.

Erica looked back and shook her head. Brian stood there for a long time holding Eric. He was happy that now no one could take the baby away from Justin.

***

Lindsay came home to find Melanie and Brian being civil to each other. Gus and Eric were on the floor playing.

“Hey,” Lindsay said, kissing her wife and then Brian. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of something,” Brian told her. “I think I should go. It’s getting late.”

Melanie nodded.

“But I just got here,” Lindsay said. “I hardly see you anymore.”

“He is in love,” Melanie said, raising a brow at Brian.

Brian smirked and shook his head at them. “I’m going to go,” he said, getting up since he had already given the papers to Melanie.

“Can I go with you?” Gus asked.

“How about I come for you during the weekend?” Brian asked. “Is that okay with you guys?”

Melanie and Lindsay nodded.

“Great,” Brian said and bent down to pick Eric up. “Hmmph, you need to be change.”

Brian took Eric’s bag and changed Eric’s diaper. The girls watched him, smiling. Gus helped his father with everything he could. When he was done he kissed Gus goodbye and said goodnight to the girls.

“He has changed so much,” Lindsay said as she watched Gus getting back on the floor to finish drawing.

Melanie nodded.

“He’s a good father,” Melanie said.

Lindsay turned to look at Melanie and smiled.

“You think so,” Lindsay said smiling.

Melanie nodded. She knew what Brian had done and she barely could believe it. But it showed her that Brian was serious about his new family.

***

Brian knocked on the door and Jennifer opened it. He got in with a sleepy Eric in his arms. He gave Jennifer Eric’s bag and kept walking to Justin’s room. He found his boyfriend in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Where were you?” Justin asked.

“Having a good time with Eric,” Brian said, putting the baby in the bed. “We had some ice cream and went to the park and even went to see Gus.”

Justin bit his lower lip and nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked as he straddle Brian’s lap. “I could have gone with you guys.”

“It was just me and him today,” Brian said.

Justin smiled. “Like father and son?” Justin asked with a raised brow.

Brian smiled and caressed Justin’s face. “Something like that, baby,” Brian told him.

“Thank you for loving us,” Justin said.

“My pleasure,” Brian told him.

Justin put his arms around Brian and held him close.

***

Justin opened his eyes to find Eric laughing and jumping on Brian’s chest. The boy was making every face that Brian made at him. Justin watched his son and lover for a long time and felt like the world was right until he remembered Erica and the fact that she was trying to destroy his world. He got up from bed and walked away from them.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked, but Justin had his back to him and didn’t know he’d spoken.

Justin walked to the kitchen where his mom was making coffee. She smiled at him and said good morning. “What is so good about it?” Justin asked and moved to serve himself some coffee.

“Are you fighting with Brian?” Jennifer asked.

“No,” Justin told her. “Brian and I are perfect. He’s so great, Mom.”

Jennifer smiled and nodded.

“It’s Erica that worries me,” Justin told her.

Just then Brian came in with Eric in his arm. He was wearing a wife beater and sweats.

“Morning,” Brian said to Jennifer and then kissed Justin on the cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Justin shook his head.

“He’s worried about the custody hearing,” Jennifer said.

Brian looked at Justin who turned away from them.

“You don’t have to worry about her,” Brian said. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Brian then sat Eric on the counter and started tickling the boy. The phone ran and Jennifer took it. She moved away as she talked with someone in yes and no answers.

“What do you want to do today?” Brian asked as Justin sat in front of him with a cup of coffee.

Justin shrugged.

“Guys,” Jennifer said, smiling.

“What?” Brian asked, looking at her.

Justin waited to see what had his mother so excited.

“ _That was Martin, our lawyer. He said that Erica is backing down,_ ”

Justin opened his eyes wide in shock. He looked from his mother to Brian and back at his mom. He got up and ran to her, hugging her as the two of them jumped up and down and celebrated. He then turned to Brian and his son and hugged them. Brian pulled away and let Justin hug his son to him and cry with joy.

“Isn’t this great?” Jennifer asked ecstatic.

“Yeah,” Brian said smiling.

Jennifer looked at Brian with raised brows, but he just ignored her. She smiled, knowing that the man had something to do with the whole situation. She could see that he didn’t look surprised at all. He looked happy, but it was like he already knew it was coming. She was so happy that her son had found a good man that loved him.


	11. Overreacting

Justin was sitting at one of the tables in the PIFA cafeteria when a guy sat down in front of him with a big smile. Justin smiled back and watched as the guy pulled out his lunch

“Hi. I’m Hunter.” the guy said.

Justin’s smile got bigger. “I’m Justin Taylor,” the blond said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You mean, it’s nice to meet someone like me,” Hunter said and laughed. “I was glad when they told me you were like me. I’m not afraid of the people out there. It’s just that sometimes, I like being among my own people.”

“I know what you mean,” Justin told him. “It’s…easier.”

Hunter nodded.

“How come I hadn’t seen you before?” Justin asked.

“I just transferred from NYU,” Hunter told him. “I decided I wanted to live with my father.”

Justin nodded.

“Do you live at the dorm?” Hunter asked and then took a bite of his sandwich.

“No. I live with my Mom and my son,” Justin told him.

“You have a son?” Hunter asked, opening his eyes wide.

Justin smiled and nodded. He reached for his wallet to show Hunter a picture of his kid.

“He looks like you,” Hunter said and then pushed the wallet back towards Justin. “Who is the guy holding him?”

“Brian. He is my boyfriend,” Justin told him.

“He looks hot.”

Justin smirked and nodded.

“But you are hotter,” Hunter told him, smiling seductively.

Justin gave him a little smile and tried to ignore Hunter’s flirting the rest of the time. He already had Brian and he wasn’t looking for anyone else.

***

Brian parked his car and got out quickly. He went inside PIFA wondering if Justin had left already. They agreed to have lunch together and Brian was supposed to pick him up half an hour ago. When he saw Justin, there was some other guy talking in sign language to his blond. Even if he didn’t want to, he felt himself getting jealous.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Brian said to Justin and then looked at Hunter. “Hi. I’m Brian.”

Hunter smiled sweetly.

“Hello, asshole,” Hunter told him, keeping the sweet smile in place while Justin started to get up and wasn’t looking at him.

“ _Right back at you, fucker,_ ” Brian said glaring.

“Brian?” Justin asked, looking from Hunter to Brian, wondering what Hunter had said to Brian.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go,” Brian said and then grabbed Justin’s hand and left a shocked Hunter at the table.

Justin and Brian reached the Jeep and got in. Brian drove them to the loft instead of the diner. Justin could see that Brian was pissed.

“What?” Justin asked once they were at the loft.

Brian shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“I want you to talk to me. Why are you mad?” Justin asked.

“Who was that fucking asshole?” Brian asked, losing his control.

Justin raised a brow and smirked.

“Are you jealous?” Justin asked.

“I don’t do jealousy,” Brian said.

“Not even for me?” Justin asked pouting.

Brian glared at the blond before he turned his back on Justin. Justin rolled his eyes and walked up to Brian. He turned the man around and caressed Brian’s face.

“He’s just some guy that I met today,” Justin told him.

Brian pouted.

“I don’t even like him,” Justin assured him.

“He’s an idiot,” Brian said as he leaned down to kiss Justin.

“Can we forget him?” Justin asked. “I’m kind of hungry.”

Brian nodded.

“What do you want, baby?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled devilishly as he got down on his knees. Brian smirked and licked his lips as Justin undid his pants. Brian closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Justin’s tongue at his piss hole. Justin looked up at Brian and smiled. Brian caressed Justin’s face and let himself get lost in the intense blue eyes.

***

Justin gripped the sheets as Brian pushed inside of him very slowly. Brian was driving Justin crazy and he wanted Brian to pick up the pace, but the brunet wouldn’t. Justin tried moving back towards Brian, but the taller man gripped his hips and kept him in place. Justin dropped on his shoulder and parted his knees more making sure to grip Brian’s cock as hard as he could.

“Fuck,” Brian moaned.

Brian smiled and leaned forward to kiss Justin’s shoulder. He licked the blond’s neck and pulled almost all the way out slowly before he pushed all the way in again. He was going crazy at that pace, but he wanted to enjoy making love to the blond.

“Brian,” Justin screamed in frustration.

Brian pulled out of Justin completely and turned the blond around. He put Justin’s legs on his shoulders and buried himself deep inside his boyfriend once again.

“Baby,” Brian gasped.

Brian stopped and waited until Justin’s opened his eyes. He smiled at Justin and the smaller man smiled back.

“You are amazing,” Brian told him and kissed Justin hard.

Even though Brian wanted their love making to last forever, their need to cum grew more and more. They moved away from each other slowly and slammed aggressively into one another. Justin kept pushing back into Brian’s every thrust until Brian started stroking his cock and he lost all control.

“Bri!!” Justin screamed and splashed his cum all over them.

Brian bit Justin’s neck as he came deep inside Justin. His body dropped on top of Justin and Justin hugged him tightly.

“I love you,” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled and started to move back, but the blond stopped him.

“Stay,” Justin said in a very low voice.

Brian nodded, but put as much weight as he could on his arms so he wouldn’t crush the blond.

“This was new,” Brian said referring to their love making.

Justin nodded, smiling, sure that everyday he fell more and more in love with Brian and every day they felt that love more.

“I want to talk to you,” Brian told him.

Justin frowned and wondered what was going on. They stayed quiet for a while, but eventually Brian pulled out of his baby and got rid of the condom. He lay back on his side next to Justin and caressed Justin’s stomach. Justin sat up in the bed Indian style and looked at Brian.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

Brian took a deep breath and sat up too.

“I…I cleared out some of my drawers,” Brian said, but his eyes didn’t look at Justin.

Justin frowned and wondered what Brian was telling him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. “You mean…what do you mean?” Justin asked, not wanting to draw the wrong conclusion.

“I think that you should bring some of your stuff around. And Eric’s too,” Brian said.

Justin arched a brow.

“Well, you spend a lot of time here and I thought it would be more convenient,” Brian said smiling. “It would be easier for you.”

Justin smiled widely.

“I’m onto you, Brian Kinney,” Justin told him in sign language.

“ _Is that so?_ ” Brian asked smirking.

Justin nodded. “You so love me,” Justin teased.

Brian rolled his eyes and lunged for Justin. The blond giggled and caressed Brian’s face when the brunet kissed him.

“So, are you going to do it?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and rolled them around so that he was on top. He started kissing Brian everywhere and touching the brunet with the purpose of driving him crazy.

“God,” Brian moaned when Justin started to deep throat him.

Brian was smiling until he felt Justin’s lubed finger entering him. He pulled away from Justin and raised a brow.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“I want to be inside you,” Justin told him.

Brian looked at Justin for a long time before he nodded slightly.

“I’ll be careful,” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear.

Brian smiled and felt himself falling. Every time he thought it wasn’t possible for him to be more in love with Justin, he was proven wrong.

***

“I can’t stop reading it over and over again,” Michael said, looking at Justin as he held the comic book.

Justin smiled from ear to ear.

“This is amazing. We got in the competition and even if we don’t win, it’s just amazing that we did this,” Michael told him.

Justin nodded. “I’m going to go. Do you want to come to the diner?” Justin asked.

Michael bit his lower lip. He had made out the words ‘I’ and ‘want’, but nothing else. Justin rolled his eyes and made a gesture like he was eating with an invisible fork.

“Oh, you want to go to the diner,” Michael said.

Justin nodded. Michael agreed and they walked to the diner after Michael had closed the store. When they were in the booth after having ordered what they wanted, Justin took out a notebook.

**Brian asked me to move some of my things to his place.** Justin informed him.

“Wow. I never thought he had the balls,” Michael said smiling.

Justin smirked and shook his head.

“You said yes, right?” Michael asked.

Justin nodded.

“Good,” Michael said sounding relieved.

**Why do you say that?** Justin asked seeing how Michael had sighed and his shoulder relaxed.

“Because Brian is weird and if you would have said no, then he would have been hurt and started acting all tough and pretend like he didn’t need you. He would have blown everything out of proportion,” Michael said. “He’s a big drama queen.”

**I know.** Justin wrote down with a smile.

Michael laughed. “He loves you guys,” Michael said.

Justin smiled happily and then got serious. **I never thought I would find someone like him. I thought…I don’t know; that I would always be alone.**

Michael looked up at Justin and smiled.

**I’m very lucky.** Justin added.

“He’s lucky too. He needs you in his life,” Michael said.

Justin smiled happily.

“You know, he’s my best friend, but don’t let him push you around. He thinks he is all tough and shit. Oh, and if he hurts you, I’ll tell Ben to beat his ass for being so stupid,” Michael assured him.

Justin shook his head and laughed. He looked at Michael and was happy that the man had accepted him. He was really one lucky guy.

***

Justin got out of PIFA and looked at his watch. Brian was late again, but he didn’t care. He knew that Brian didn’t do it on purpose or that he forgot about him. He knew Brian was a busy man and it wouldn’t kill him to wait a while. He sat on the steps of the school and suddenly his cell started to vibrate. He pulled it out and read.

**I’m on my way. I was stuck at work and then found some traffic on the way to PIFA. Your Mom is not working today so we can go to the loft and have some time together. The things I’m going to do to you. Brian.**

Justin laughed and put his cell phone away when suddenly Hunter was standing in front of him.

“Hey.” Hunter said.

“Hi,” Justin said getting up.

“What are you doing here?” Hunter asked.

“Waiting for Brian,” Justin told him.

Hunter nodded and licked his lips. “Are you coming for the show tomorrow?” Hunter asked. “Some of my work is going to be there.”

“I’ll see,” Justin told him. “I will have to talk with Brian about it.”

“What? Can’t you go out on your own?” Hunter asked smirking.

“Of course I can. But Brian likes to plan things with me and my son. He’s the best guy in the world,” Justin said.

“So, he is a saint?” Hunter asked, getting frustrated.

“I didn’t say that,” Justin said, smirking. If Hunter only knew how much not of a saint Brian was.

Hunter saw the Jeep coming out of the corner of his eye and pretended like he didn’t. He got in front of the blond and smiled. “I’ll see you around then,” Hunter told him.

Justin nodded and then Hunter got on his toes and kissed Justin goodbye on the lips. Justin opened his eyes wide and reacted when Hunter tried to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Brian had seen the whole thing and hit the brakes in front of the stairs. He got out and slammed the door shut, glaring at the back of Hunter’s head before his angry look landed on Justin.

Justin swallowed hard and, picking up his bag pack, he made his way down. He tried to kiss Brian, but the brunet pulled his head away. Justin frowned and just went around the Jeep and got inside. They drove to the loft in silence. Once they got there, Brian let Justin get in and closed the door. He took a deep breath trying to control his anger.

“What the hell was that all about?” Brian asked as soon as he turned around.

Justin swallowed, knowing that Brian was angry.

“He kissed me.” Justin said.

“And you didn’t do anything to stop him?” Brian asked.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Justin told him. “It didn’t mean anything.”

Brian took a deep breath.

“Could we not fight?” Justin asked. “I was only thinking about you the whole day.”

Brian frowned and fisted his hands.

“Don’t you trust me?” Justin asked feeling a bit hurt he even had to ask.

“I do,” Brian assured him.

Justin smiled and walked up to Brian. He got on his toes and kissed Brian. Brian pushed him back slightly and frowned.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I can’t stop thinking that he kissed you for the better part of a few seconds,” Brian hissed.

Justin frowned. “It wasn’t my fault. I was stunned,” Justin told him.

“Whatever. You didn’t stop him and you could have. If someone is coming at you to kiss you, you can see them. You are deaf, not fucking blind,” Brian told him.

Justin glared at Brian and pushed him back.

“Fuck you,” Justin said as he opened the door to the loft and left.

Brian stood there, not sure what the hell had happened. He move to the door and almost ran after Justin, but didn’t. He closed the door slowly and turned around leaning his back against the cold metal.


	12. Saying Sorry Is Not That Hard

  
Author's notes: Brian is missing his blond and has to do what he has to do to get him back.   


* * *

Justin stared out of the window with his pencil in his hand. He was supposed to be doing his art history homework, but he just kept thinking about Brian. He wondered what was bugging the man. He knew that Brian had picked a stupid fight between them, but there had to be something behind it.

Justin got up and went to his mother’s room where Jennifer was playing with Eric. Eric was giggling and looked up when he saw his father.

“Dada!” Eric yelled happily.

Justin went in and picked his son up. Jennifer move to take her purse and her suit jacket.

“Honey, why don’t you call Brian?” Jennifer asked.

Justin ignored her and chose to look at his son. Jennifer smiled sadly and leaned forward to kiss Eric and Justin. She pulled Justin’s chin up.

“ _I bet he is missing you as much as you are missing him,_ ” Jennifer said.

Justin shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

“I’m going to go,” Jennifer said and wished she could do something to cheer Justin up. “I’m going to be working my two jobs today so I will be gone all day.”

Justin nodded and watched her go. He frowned, wishing his life was better. Wishing his mother didn’t have to have two jobs to support them. He contributed with his job at the diner, but that was barely enough. He looked at his son and his heart broke. He wished he could give his son everything the kid needed or could want. He wished his life was so much better. He wished he didn’t have to miss Brian so much.

“Are you hungry?” Justin asked Eric.

Eric looked up and smiled at his father.

“I’ll take that as yes,” Justin said and got up.

He walked to the kitchen and put Eric in the high chair. He sat in front of Eric once he had grabbed two jars of baby food, one was the meal and the other was dessert. Then if Eric wasn’t full, he would give him a bottle of milk and his son would be happy.

“No!” Eric screamed indignantly when Justin tried to feed him.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Justin asked. “God, you are not sick.”

Justin checked Eric to see if he was hot.

“Wa,” Eric said looking at his food and opened his mouth.

“You want some?” Justin asked and then once again tried to feed Eric, but the boy closed his mouth and slapped the spoon away.

“What is with you?” Justin asked with amusement and concern.

Eric started blowing a raspberry and smiled. He lifted his little hand in the air and then put it on his mouth.

“Pan.”

“Pan?” Justin asked confused.

“Pan,” Erick said again more strongly.

“Plane,” Justin said suddenly.

Justin smiled and pretended like the spoon was flying in the air and was going to land in Eric’s mouth. Finally Eric opened his mouth and accepted the food. Justin’s eyes got watery remembering that it was Brian who fed Eric like that. Eric was swallowing his food when suddenly he looked at his surrounding as if he was looking for something.

“Daddy?” Eric asked.

Justin looked at his son and smiled.

“What is it baby?” Justin asked cleaning Eric’s mouth.

“Daddy?” Eric asked.

Justin frowned and realized then that Eric wasn’t calling for him, but for Brian.

***

Brian sat down on his chair and glared at Cynthia when he looked up.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“Michael is on line one,” Cynthia told him and walked away.

Brian picked the phone.

“What the hell do you want?” Brian asked.

“What is with you?” Michael asked.

“I don’t have time to play twenty questions, Michael,” Brian told him.

“What happen? Did you and Justin have a fight?” Michael asked.

Brian stayed silent.

“Oh my god. What did you do?” Michael asked.

“Why do you assume it’s me?” Brian asked.

Michael rolled his eyes.

“Tell me what happen,” Michael said.

“He was kissing another guy,” Brian hissed.

“Oh,” Michael said. “Really? I didn’t think Justin would do that.”

“Well…the other guy kissed him,” Brian said.

“Oh, Brian, who is pathetic now?” Michael asked.

“Fuck you, Mikey,” Brian told him.

“So what? You fuck other guys,” Michael said.

“I…I haven’t for a while,” Brian confessed.

“Oh my god. I think I’m having a heart attack,” Michael mocked.

“Stop it,” Brian told him angrily.

“Since when, Brian?” Michael asked.

Brian took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. He rubbed his forehead before he answered.

“Since that thing with Erica,” Brian told him.

“Wow,” Michael said.

“I don’t go to the clubs or the bars as often as I did. I prefer spending time with Justin and Eric,” Brian said and then took a deep breath. “Shit.”

They stayed silent for a moment.

“What did Justin say about this whole thing with the other guy?” Michael asked.

“That it didn’t mean anything. That he didn’t like the guy,” Brian said.

“So why the fuck are you fighting with him?” Michael asked.

Brian stayed silent.

“Mmm, I heard you asked him to move some of his things into your loft,” Michael told him. “So why are you fighting with him?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Brian said. “Look I have to go.”

Brian hung up before Michael could say anything. He stayed unmoving for a while and then he opened one of his drawers and took out a frame. He stared at the two pictures inside. The picture that was framed was Gus’s picture from when he was two. Then in the corner of the frame there was a smaller one of Justin holding Eric. Brian took a deep breath as he passed a finger over Justin’s face. He frowned and put the picture back in the drawer.

Brian wondered what was happening to him. He had picked a stupid fight with Justin. Part of him wanted Justin to just go and give up. The other part wanted to see if Justin would stay and put up with him. He had so many doubts about what was happening to him. Justin had reached places deep in him that no one else ever had. It scared him to death. When he was little, he had loved his family and that didn’t turn out well. Now he was in a relationship with practically a second child. He had a family of his own and it was scaring him shitless.

“Brian, do you still want the Bradley account?” Cynthia asked coming into his office.

“Don’t you know how to fucking knock?” Brian asked angrily.

Cynthia raised a brow and knew something was wrong with Brian. She was used to coming into his office without knocking unless he had asked her to stay out or when Justin came to see Brian.

“What’s wrong?” Cynthia asked.

“Cynthia?”

“What?” Cynthia asked.

“Fuck off,” Brian told her.

“Did you have a fight with Justin?” Cynthia asked.

Brian glared at her.

“What did you do?” Cynthia asked as she sat down.

Brian frowned and was sure that if anyone asked him again, he was going to kill them. He took a deep breath and started to tell Cynthia what had happened. Oddly enough Cynthia agreed with Michael. Brian was starting to think that they like Justin better than him. He stayed there after Cynthia left thinking about what he was going to do.

***

Michael opened the door to the loft and closed it. Brian came out of the room and smiled at his friend.

“Hey, Mikey,”

“Don’t ‘hey, Mikey’ me,” Michael told him.

Brian arched a brow.

“I talked to Justin. He is so…sad,” Michael said. “He misses you and you don’t even call him or take his calls.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“We had an argument and I am still cooling down,” Brian said.

Michael frowned.

“He told me what happen. And you know what I think,” Michael said. “You are scared shitless and you are running away.”

“Bullshit,”

Michael let out a short laugh.

“I know you asked him to bring some of his stuff to the loft,” Michael said. “And then you started freaking out and you got into a fight with him because you are a coward! Anything to push him away.”

Brian glared at Michael.

“Get the fuck out,” Brian told him.

“You better fix this before you lose him,” Michael warned him.

“I thought you didn’t like him,” Brian said.

“I was wrong,” Michael said. “Justin is great. He loves you, you fucking moron.”

“Thank you,” Brian said sarcastically.

Michael took a deep breath.

“I know it’s scary, Brian. But just give it a chance,” Michael said.

Brian looked away.

“I knew it!” Michael yelled.

Brian took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Brian said. “I want him here but…shit! Mikey…when I saw that guy kissing him…I just. It felt fucking horrible. I didn’t want Justin to be able to do that to me. I want to be in control.”

Michael walked towards his friend.

“Too late for that,” Michael said smiling. “You are in love.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to,” Brian told him pouting.

“I really don’t know how we put up with you,” Michael said smirking.

Brian smiled like an innocent kid.

“Eric misses you,” Michael said. “You have one hell of a surprise waiting for you,” Michael said.

“What?” Brian asked raising a brow. “He learned to say cock, because I have been trying really hard to teach him that word.”

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Could you be serious?” Michael said. “I know Justin would kill you if you even dared.”

Brian smiled.

“So what is it?” Brian asked.

“Do you not know the meaning of surprise?” Michael asked.

Michael looked at his watch.

“I’m going to Babylon tonight. At nine, see you there,” Michael told him.

“I’m not in the mood,” Brian told him.

“Justin is coming,” Michael said as he started to leave.

Brian arched a brow. Michael stopped and turned around when he was at the door.

“Brian, don’t fuck this up. I told him you wanted to talk to him. I know it was wrong, but I am sick and tired of seeing him moping around and you about to rip someone’s head off,” Michael said.

“But I am mean,” Brian pointed out.

“Please, you let your real self showed when you were with Justin,” Michael said smiling. “You are so fucked.”

Brian took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. Michael smiled and opened the door, leaving Brian alone in the loft. Brian smiled after a while thinking of what he was going to wear and wondering if Justin was going to forgive him for being such an asshole.

***

Justin took a sip of his beer and smiled at Michael.

“Good morning,” Justin said to Michael.

“Fuck…um, good morning, I think,” Michael told him.

Justin nodded.

“Hello.”

“Hello,” Michael said smiling.

“Goodbye,” Justin told him.

“Goodbye. This is easy,” Michael said as he took his beer to take a sip.

“You are getting better at this,” Justin told him.

“No fucking idea,” Michael said smirking.

Justin laughed with Michael.

“Hello,” Emmett said and leaned forward to kiss Justin on the cheek.

Justin turned red, but smiled.

“He is so adorable,” Emmett said.

“Stop flirting with him,” Ted said.

Emmett smiled.

“Leave him alone,” Michael said.

“What are you guys doing here?” Ted asked.

“We are just hanging,” Michael said.

“Oh, look who’s here,” Emmett said nodding towards Brian.

Justin had been watching Emmett when the man said that. He and Michael turned around and stared at Brian. Brian was wearing a black see through shirt with black leather pants and black boots. His hair looked like he just had gotten out of bed and he had his patented smirk in place.

Michael looked at Justin’s expression and smiled. He shook his head and tapped Justin on the shoulder. Justin looked at Michael with as questioning face.

“You are so fucked,” Michael said smiling.

Justin rolled his eyes, but smirked.

“But that’s okay. Apparently that’s something that comes and goes,” Michael said smiling at Justin. “I’ll leave you guys.”

Michael started pulling Emmett and Ted away from the bar. Justin kept looking at Brian and waiting for the man to get to where he was.

“Hey,” Brian said once he reached Justin.

Justin smiled.

“You look hot,” Brian told him.

“So do you,” Justin told him.

Brian smirked and then asked for a beer. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

“Justin…I…” Brian was trying to find the right words to say.

“Can I say something?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“You are an idiot. I talked with Michael and I know that…well, that you react a little different that most people. I know that the fight was an excuse. I know that you were freaking out about asking me to move my things and letting me top you. You forget that I’m onto you. I know it scares you to open yourself to me. I know you have no idea what you are doing, but don’t forget that I love you. And you love me and you can’t push me away and you can’t take it back.”

Brian stood there frozen.

“I don’t have to move my things if it scares you,” Justin said willing to give Brian more time to get used to the whole thing.

“No. I want you to, really,” Brian told him.

Justin arched a brow and nodded slowly. Brian moved closer to Justin and caressed the blond’s face. Justin looked at Brian and smiled.

“I was such an asshole. For saying what I said. I was out of place,” Brian said.

Justin stayed quiet and bit his lower lip not sure what to say to Brian.

“Do you forgive me?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled widely and nodded.

“Do you want to dance?” Brian asked and looked at the dance floor. “They just started to play a slow song. You can follow my movements,”

“Michael says you can’t dance for shit,” Justin told him.

Brian smirked.

“Mikey, has a big mouth and he doesn’t know what he is talking about,” Brian assured him.

“He also said that I should come here and give you a second chance,” Justin said smirking.

Brian smiled.

“Well, he does have those few moments of clarity,” Brian told him and they stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. “I’m really sorry for everything Justin,” Brian signaled.

Justin hugged Brian and then took the brunet’s hand pulling him to the dance floor. Justin was done talking and wanted to dance with his boyfriend. Brian and Justin moved against each other slowly and when the slow song ended they stayed moving slowly. Brian kept holding Justin and looking into the blond’s eyes. Both of them lost in their own world moving at their own pace. Michael, Emmett and Ted watched from the second floor with a big smile each.


	13. No Need For Wishes

  
Author's notes: Justin realizes he has everything he could ever want.  


* * *

Brian smiled as he picked Gus up and kissed him. He put him back on the floor and looked at Lindsay and Melanie who gazed at each other sweetly before they kissed.

“Could you please wait until all impressionable kids are out of the house?” Brian asked smirking. “I don’t want you traumatizing my kid.”

“Gus would be okay if he saw us kissing,” Melanie told him.

“I’m talking about Justin,” Brian said, smirking at Justin who was in front of him.

Justin smiled and shook his head.

“We’ll be back around seven,” Brian said.

Melanie and Lindsay nodded. Brian gave Lindsay a look and she smiled.

“Brian, I need to talk to you about Gus. Can you come here a moment?” Lindsay asked as she started walking towards the kitchen.

Brian went after her and licked his lips as she took out a little box and gave it to Brian when he got there.

“I picked it up yesterday,” Lindsay said.

Brian nodded and put it in his jacket.

“I’m so excited,” Lindsay said. “Are you going to give it to him on his birthday?”

Brian shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Brian said.

“Are you afraid?” Lindsay asked.

Brian rolled his eyes and ignored her question.

“So?” Brian asked.

“Everything is ready,” Lindsay said smiling. “Justin is going to be so surprised. Oh, and Jen said that since Eric’s birthday is so close to Justin’s, we should celebrate it together. I called everyone and they agreed. They are buying separate presents.”

“I don’t know,” Brian said. “Doesn’t he deserve his own celebration?”

“I think Justin is going to like it,” Lindsay said. “It’s sweet.”

Brian frowned.

“We are going to make the cake with Justin and Eric’s faces on it. He is going to love it. Trust me,” Lindsay said.

Brian nodded.

“I’d better go,” Brian said.

Lindsay nodded and then moved forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m proud of you.”

Brian tried not to blush. He gave her a little smile and then went to the living room. He picked Gus up and Justin took Eric and they left for a day out in the park.

***

“Tell him not to do that.” Justin said to Brian.

Brian looked at Gus and smiled. Eric giggled as Gus fed him the chocolate cake.

“Gus, stop,” Justin said in a calm voice.

Justin didn’t want to cross the line. Gus was Brian’s son, not his.

“He likes it,” Gus pointed out in a high pitched voice that made him sound adorable.

“What a mess,” Brian said laughing.

Justin shook his head and looked at his son’s shirt.

“Oh, well, they are having fun,” Brian said as he stretched his long legs and then put his head on Justin’s lap to stare at his kids.

Justin started to run his fingers through Brian’s hair. Brian looked up and smiled. He moved up a little as his hand drew Justin closer to him. Brian pulled away when he heard Gus’s giggling to see what was going on with his kids. He smiled at the boy and then looked at Eric who was walking towards them.

“Daddy,” Eric whispered when he was looking at Brian and then slobbered all over Brian’s cheek.

Brian sat up and put Eric on his lap. He tickled the little boy and Eric giggled and buried his face on Brian’s chest. Brian loved the fact that Justin’s son would call him daddy. The first time it happened, he wasn’t sure he had heard right.

They had been at the loft and Brian was working on his computer when Eric walked up to him and put his little hand on his knee and called him daddy, like he did it everyday. Brian had looked at Justin, but the blond had his back to them and hadn’t seen it. When Brian asked Justin about it the blond had smiled widely and Brian knew that his blond already knew about it. He couldn’t stop smiling for a whole month after that.

“Daddy!” Eric screamed with happiness again.

“He called you daddy,” Gus pointed out looking at his father and Eric.

Justin watched as Gus got up and walked in front of his father. He wondered if the boy would be jealous.

“Dad?” Gus asked.

Brian looked up at his son.

“Does this mean that Eric is my little brother now?” Gus asked.

Brian smiled and looked at Justin who was smiling too. Brian looked at his son and nodded. Gus broke into a big smile and kneeled in front of them. Gus took Eric’s hand and smiled at the blond.

“Now I’m your big brother and I will protect you,” Gus said to Eric.

“Goo!” Eric said clearly as he reached for Gus.

Justin and Brian looked at each other and laughed as their kids played together.

***

Brian entered Michael’s shop to find Justin behind the counter.

“What’s that?” Brian asked Justin who was looking at some brochures.

Brian walked up to Justin and caressed the blond’s face. Justin looked up and smiled.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled widely and grabbed a paper that was lying around and gave it to Brian.

“Brian!” Michael yelled happily. “You are not going to guess what happen?”

Brian looked at Michael and then back at the paper. He read the congratulation letter directed to Michael and Justin. They had won the contest. Brian looked at them and smiled.

“Wow. Congratulations, Mikey,” Brian said. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

Michael ran up to Brian and hugged him. Justin smiled at them. When Michael pulled away Brian walked over to Justin and dipped him before he kissed the blond.

“You are so crazy, Brian,” Michael said laughing.

Justin hugged Brian and kissed him again. He was so happy.

“I bought something for Eric,” Brian said.

Michael smiled at the couple and decided to leave them alone. He walked over to his office, but left the door open in case someone came in.

“You did?” Justin asked in a whisper and kissed Brian’s neck.

Justin suck Brian’s earlobe into his mouth and then pulled away. They smiled at each other before they kissed each other hard and passionately.

“Mmm,” Brian purred and pulled back to look at Justin. “Wait, don’t distract me.”

Justin laughed and pulled away. Brian reached inside his pocket and took out a white box. He opened it and took out a gold chain with a little bear on it just like Gus’s chain. Justin looked at Brian and smiled.

“Thank you, Brian,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and nodded. He put it back on his box and put it in his pocket.

“I’ll give it to him on his birthday,” Brian said.

Justin nodded.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Brian asked.

Justin took his things and put them in the back pack. They said goodbye to Michael and left.

“So what were you looking at?” Brian asked as he stood in front of Justin just about to open the door for the jeep.

“I was thinking of using some of the money for a trip,” Justin signaled.

Brian nodded.

“Am I included in those plans?” Brian asked raising a brow as he opened the door.

Justin smiled widely.

“Always,” Justin whispered before he kissed Brian.

Justin got in the jeep and put his seatbelt. Brian closed the door and walked to his door wearing a big smile. So far, things had been great between them and Brian had all intentions of keeping it that way.

***

Justin frowned as he left the diner. He was having a horrible day. He had to stay up the night before trying to study for a test. Now he had worked an extra hour at the diner because one of the waiters had to leave early. And on top of it all, Brian hadn’t called him during the whole day. His day so far had been horrible.

Justin dug in his pocket and was about to call Brian when the jeep stopped in front of him. Brian got out of the jeep and smiled at his blond. He embraced Justin and kissed him hard.

“Hey, babe,” Brian said.

Justin smiled and hugged Brian tightly, sighing.

“How was your day?” Brian asked.

Justin frowned.

“Not so good,” Justin said.

“I have something for you,” Brian said, caressing Justin’s face.

Justin looked up at Brian with a raised brow. He wondered if Brian remembered his birthday.

“You do?”

Brian nodded.

“It’s at the loft. It will only take a few minutes,” Brian said looking at his watch. “Your mother hasn’t left yet.”

Justin nodded and got in the jeep. The drive to the loft was silent like always, but Brian kept stroking Justin’s thigh. Justin had his eyes closed and relaxed his body. When they got there, Justin got out of the jeep and followed Brian into the building.

They took the elevator then Brian stopped it and Justin wondered what the brunet was doing. Justin smiled at Brian when the man got on his knees and started unzipping Justin’s pants.

“I think you need to release some stress,” Brian told him.

Justin bit his lower lip when Brian kissed the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes as he entangled his fingers in Brian’s hair and let the brunet work his magic.

***

Justin walked inside the loft and wondered why it was so dark. He felt Brian’s body behind him and smiled when the brunet ran his fingers through his hair. Then Brian’s body was gone and Justin turned around to look at Brian. Then suddenly all the lights went on. Justin opened his eyes wide and his mouth opened wide as all of his friends and his family were there yelling surprise and holding a banner that said it too.

“We stunned him,” Michael said smiling after Justin stood staring at them not doing anything at all.

Justin still had his mouth open, wondering if he was dreaming. He looked at Brian who smiled at him and then kissed him.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled from ear to ear and hugged Brian. After Brian, the rest of the gang came to hug and congratulate him.

“Me, me, me, me,” Gus screamed from the floor.

Justin looked down at Gus when he felt the kid tugging at his sweater. He squatted in front of the boy and Gus hugged him too and kissed him on the cheek.

“Happy birthday, Jussy,” Gus said.

Brian smiled as he came back with Eric in his arms.

“Dada!” Eric yelled happily and practically jumped from Brian’s arms into Justin’s.

Justin kissed his son and smiled at his mother when she came to hug him.

“Sunshine!” Debbie yelled.

Brian tapped Justin on the shoulder and the blond looked at him. He nodded towards Debbie and Justin turned his attention to her.

“Come on, Sunshine. It’s time to eat and drink and celebrate,” Debbie was telling him.

Brian picked Eric up who went with him immediately and smiled.

“Go. Have fun. Mingle,” Brian said.

“I don’t know half of these people,” Justin told him, looking at the people he didn’t know.

“Friends of friends,” Brian said shrugging. “Go. This is your party.”

“Thank you, Brian.” Justin told him. “I love you so much.”

Brian nodded and tried not to let anyone see how Justin’s words affected him. He wanted to smile like a fool, but held back the impulse. Justin then walked towards Debbie.

“You are so good to my son,” Jennifer said. “You didn’t have to do this. You must be spending a fortune.”

Brian arched a brow and shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal,” Brian told her.

“It is to him,” Jennifer said. “He’s been through a lot and I am happy he found you.”

Brian looked at Justin who was laughing at something Ted and Emmett were telling him. He looked at Jennifer and smiled a little.

“He deserves it,” Brian said.

“Thank you for loving my son,” Jennifer whispered.

Brian smirked and nodded.

“Great party, Brian,” Michael said. “Let me take him.”

Eric smiled at Michael and grabbed his nose.

“You!” Eric yelled happily.

“He is saying you,” Michael said.

“He is saying he wants juice,” Brian said smirking.

“I’ll go get it for him,” Jennifer said. “Want to come with me Eric?”

Eric smiled and went with his grandmother.

“Well, go, spend some time with Justin,” Michael said to Brian.

Brian smiled.

“He’s happy,” Brian said looking at Justin.

“Thanks to you,” Michael told him.

Brian looked at his friend and gave him a smile.

“Do you want more?” Debbie asked as she looked at Justin, making sure the blond could see what she was asking him.

Justin nodded and lifted his plate and she happily gave him more food. Justin looked around watching the people that were there. Some of them had kids that were playing with Gus and Eric and Justin was happy to see that Brian had made sure to include his son in the party. He looked up when he felt the back of his neck being caressed. He smiled at Brian.

“Are you having fun?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and when Brian sat next to him, he tried to feed the brunet. Brian took only a couple of bites to satisfied Justin. Afterwards they got something to drink and also danced for a while to a couple of slow songs that Brian asked for.

Justin also spent some time with Eric and Gus and a couple of kids that were with them. He loved to watch his son laugh with no worries in the world. At some point in the party, Brian and Justin got lost for half an hour in the bathroom.

“Have fun?” Lindsay asked them when they came back.

Justin turned red, but laughed anyway. Justin’s smile doubled in size when Lindsay told him that they would be singing happy birthday for him and his son. When they brought the cake out, Justin started crying.

“Don’t cry,” Brian told him.

“It’s so beautiful,” Justin signaled. “I can’t believe you guys did all this for me and Eric.”

Brian smiled and grabbed Justin by the waist. He kissed him hard until their friends started yelling at Brian to stop.

“I can kiss him wherever I want to, whenever I want to,” Brian shot back at them.

They just laughed.

“It’s time to sing,” Emmett announced.

Justin cleaned his tears as he saw that his friends started to sing. Jennifer gave Eric to Justin and the two blond’s looked at everyone singing. Justin wished that he could hear them, which made him remember that soon enough he would be going to the hospital for his operation, but he pushed those thought’s away. Brian embraced Justin from the back and let his head rest on Justin’s shoulder.

Justin looked at his Mom who was smiling at them and he smiled back letting her know how happy he was. Michael came towards them and started lighting the candles. Ben was snapping pictures of everyone at the party and Ted was filming it on video.

“You have to blow out the candles now,” Brian told him, making sure that Justin was looking at him.

Justin smiled and looked back at the cake. He was about to blow when Michael put his hand on his mouth and pulled him back.

“Wait a minute,” Michael said.

Justin looked at him wondering what was going on. Brian took hold of Eric who was trying to reach for the cake.

“What are you doing?” Emmett asked.

“Let him blow out the freaking candles,” Debbie said.

The others just looked to see what Michael was doing.

“You have to ask for a wish,” Michael told him.

“For goodness sake,” Melanie grunted, but smiled nonetheless.

A couple of them groaned, others rolled their eyes and some laughed. Justin leaned forward once again and waited a couple of seconds, but didn’t really ask for anything. He already had everything he could ask for. He looked at Brian and Eric smiling at each other and he knew it was true.


	14. His Father

  
Author's notes: Craig comes into Justin's life. Will it work?  


* * *

Eric screamed and Gus shouted. Brian looked back at them and both boys looked startled, but then smiled at Brian. Brian arched a brow and smiled back at them. He looked back to the front and waited for the light to change.

“You have to put it here,” Gus was saying at Eric in the back.

Brian was trying to get to PIFA to pick Justin up. He looked at his watch and saw that he had plenty of time. He started driving again once the light changed and was in the middle of the intersection when the jeep got hit by another car. The hit was on the front on Brian’s side.

Brian bumped his head on the steering wheel and could hear his boys screaming and crying. After a while, Gus started calling him and he told him he was okay. Gus calmed a little, but Eric kept screaming. Brian tried to move but found he couldn’t when the pain shot through his body. The last thing he remembered was Gus telling Eric that it was okay.

***

Justin got home and went in. Jennifer turned around startled.

“Justin!” Jennifer said. “What are you doing here?”

Justin looked at her like she was crazy.

“I live here,” Justin told her.

“I know,” Jennifer told him. “ _Brian said he was going to pick you up. He is with Eric and Gus._ ”

Justin frowned and took out his cell phone. He wrote a message and waited. He waited for fifteen minute before trying again. He was getting impatient. Justin watched as his mother walked to the house phone and picked it up. He watched her going pale and he knew something had happened.

***

“We are trying to find Brian Kinney. He was brought here with two kids,” Jennifer said.

The nurse looked in the computer and then directed them to Brian’s room. When Jennifer and Justin got there Michael, Ben and Emmett were inside.

“Hey. Everything is okay,” Michael said. “He was up just a couple of second ego. He just got a concussion.”

Justin breathed easier and then looked around.

“Where are the boys?” Justin asked.

Michael frowned and then smiled and nodded.

“Right, the boys. They are in the next room. Gus has a couple of scratches from the glass that shattered and Eric is okay. They tried to separate them, but they screamed and fought everyone that came close to them.”

Justin smiled and nodded. He walked over to Brian and kissed him on the forehead before he went out to get his son and Gus. Jennifer went with him and they found Lindsay and Mel with them.

“Hey,” Lindsay said. “They are all okay.”

Justin smiled at her and walked over to Gus and Eric.

“Dada,” Eric said smiling. “Bi bum.”

“I know,” Justin told him and picked him up.

“Where is my dad?” Gus asked. “I want to see him.”

“Daddy is sleeping,” Justin said.

Gus pouted.

“I’m sure it will be okay,” Lindsay said, but Justin didn’t know because he was looking at Gus and Eric.

Jennifer walked over to Justin and touched his arm. Justin looked at her.

“Lindsay is taking Gus to see Brian,” Jennifer said.

Justin nodded and then looked at Lindsay and smiled. They went back with their kids to Brian’s room. By then Debbie was there with Vic and Ted, giving everyone a coffee.

“Daddy?” Eric asked, trying to reach for Brian.

“Daddy is sleeping.”

“No,” Eric said and pouted. “Up.”

Justin just let Eric sit next to Brian. Eric lay next to Brian and took Brian’s hand. Gus did the same in the other side.

“What happen?” Jennifer asked.

“Drunk driver. He says he didn’t see the jeep,” Michael said. “The cops took him away. Nothing happened to him.”

“It figures,” Emmett said. “Anything could have happened to Brian and the boys.

“Don’t say that,” Melanie told them.

“They are okay,” Jennifer said relieved.

They looked back when they heard the sobs. Justin had his head buried on Brian’s chest crying. They left one by one, giving Justin some privacy. Justin looked at Brian and was so happy that nothing had happened to the man. He cleaned his tears and smiled when he saw that the boys were getting affected by it.

“Daddy is going to be okay,” Justin assured them.

Gus nodded and Eric went back to holding Brian’s hand and calling him from time to time to see if his daddy would wake up.

***

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked.

“I’m fucking fine and if anyone asks me that again, I’m going to rip their fucking heads off,” Brian hissed.

“He’s fine,” Ted said sarcastically.

Emmett and Ben laughed.

“He’s an asshole,” Melanie said. “We are worried and he treats us like shit.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Could all of you leave? I’m okay,” Brian assured them.

“I’ll stay with you.”

“Justin is here,” Brian said.

“Why is he sleeping at this time of the day?” Ted asked.

Brian smirked.

“Oh my god. Let’s go. He perfectly okay,” Melanie said.

Lindsay nodded.

“Get better soon, Bri,” Lindsay told him and kissed him on the cheek.

Brian nodded and watched her go.

“Now you guys. Come on,” Brian said.

“Okay, okay,” Michael said. “If you need anything, call us.”

Brian nodded and got up from the couch after the third try. The painkillers were wearing off and he was in a lot of pain. He walked to his bedroom and lay next to Justin. He caressed Justin’s face and smiled. He realized what he could have lost. Realized how short time was, he was going to make sure he enjoy all the time he had very well.

***

Craig knocked on the door and waited. Jennifer opened the door and stared at Craig like he was from another planet.

“What are you doing here?” Jennifer asked.

“I came to talk to you guys,” Craig said.

Jennifer nodded and let him come in.

“How you been?” Craig asked.

“Okay,” Jennifer said.

Craig looked at the little boy that walked up to him and grabbed his leg.

“Hi,” Eric said smiling.

Craig looked at him before he bent down and picked him up.

“He’s so big already,” Craig said.

Jennifer nodded.

“He looks just like Justin when little,” Craig pointed out.

“Craig.”

“What?” Craig asked.

“What are you doing here?” Jennifer asked.

Craig took a deep breath.

“I miss you,” Craig told her.

She smiled sadly.

“I miss you too,” Jennifer told him. “But…I’m not going to change to please you.”

“I know,” Craig said and put Eric down who went to where he had been playing with his toys.

“Where is Justin?” Craig asked.

“He’s out,” Jennifer told him.

“I would like to see him. Is he doing okay?” Craig asked.

Jennifer nodded.

“Good.”

Jennifer looked at her ex husband and could see that he was skinnier and look older.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Jennifer asked.

“No. I should go,” Craig said.

Jennifer smiled.

“It was good seeing you,” Jennifer told him.

“I’ll try to come more often,” Craig said looking at Eric.

Jennifer nodded.

“I know I made a mistake. I’m trying here,” Craig said.

Jennifer smiled at him. She thought that maybe things would be better.

***

“Justin! Justin!” Brian said. “Justin…what the fucks am I doing yelling at him?” Brian asked himself as he took a pillow and threw it at Justin.

Justin turned around and glared at Brian after he had been hit on the head.

“Sorry. Eric is crying,” Brian told him.

Justin moved quickly to the living room and picked Eric up from his crib. Brian would have gone himself but he was feeling a little dizzy and he could feel the pain throbbing at his ribs. He wanted more painkillers, but Justin had said no.

“Dak,” Eric told his father.

Justin walked with him and Brian took Eric.

“Dak,” Eric said with teary eyes.

“You are afraid of the dark, baby?” Brian said. “That’s okay, Daddy will protect you.”

Justin smiled at them before he moved to the kitchen to prepare Brian something to eat. He came back to find Eric playing with Brian’s buttons. He put a plate of food next to Brian and picked Eric up, giving him his bottle. Eric took it, but reached back for Brian.

“Give him here,” Brian said and took Eric.

Brian sat Eric next to him and the kid sat still. Eric extended his hand and gestured to Justin the same way he always did. He wanted his father close to him too. Justin smiled and got in bed. He made sure that both of his boys ate their food.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Brian asked as he put his empty plate away.

Justin shook his head.

“What’s been in your mind?” Brian asked.

“My father came to see me,” Justin said.

“Oh,” Brian said. “What did he want?”

“He says he wants to be part of my life,” Justin told him.

“Do you want that?”

Justin shrugged.

“I do. I’m just scared that he is going to hurt me again or Eric,” Justin said.

“I think you should give him a chance if you really want it,” Brian said.

Justin smiled.

“Would you like to meet him?” Justin asked.

Brian frowned and looked at Justin like he was crazy. He looked at Eric who was falling asleep in his arms. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Really? ”

Brian nodded.

“Does he know about me?” Brian asked moving

“I told him. He said he was happy,” Justin said.

Brian nodded and hoped that Craig Taylor wouldn’t hurt his son or he was going to make sure the man paid for hurting his blond.

***

Dinner so far was going great. But that could have been mainly because Craig hadn’t come. Eric was imitating everything Brian did and said. Jennifer thought it was cute and Brian was going out of his mind. He couldn’t believe that Eric hadn’t gotten tired of doing that.

“Play,” Eric said.

Jennifer smiled.

“He’s starting to talk more clearly,” Jennifer said smiling.

There was a knock on the door and Brian looked at his watch. Craig was two hours late if that was him. Jennifer walked to the door and opened it. Craig walked in and looked at Justin with a smile before he looked at Brian and frowned. He turned around and looked at Jennifer.

“How old is he?” Craig asked.

“That doesn’t really matter,” Jennifer said.

“What is he doing here?” Craig asked.

Jennifer took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“You are late,” Jennifer said changing the subject.

“I had to do something at the office,” Craig told her.

“Come on. I’ll serve you,” Jennifer said.

Craig sat at the table and nodded towards Brian.

“How you been?” Craig asked.

“Good,” Justin told him.

“You didn’t tell me he was older than you,” Craig said.

Brian raised a brow and Justin shrugged.

“Age doesn’t matter. We love each other,” Justin said. “”And he is good to Eric.”

Craig nodded.

“Are you sure he’s not here just because you are young and smart?” Craig asked.

“ _And let’s not forget the good looks too,_ ” Brian said. “Let’s not forget that.”

“Fuck,” Craig said.

“Fuc,” Eric repeated.

Brian looked at Eric and smirked. Justin didn’t even know what his son had said.

“Don’t repeat that, Eric,” Jennifer said as she put a plate in front of Craig.

“Sorry,” Craig said.

Craig ate his food while he talked with Jennifer and Justin, but ignored Brian. Justin knew what his father was doing, but didn’t say anything. Jennifer was getting irritated by Craig’s behavior while Brian simply didn’t care. When they were done, they moved into the living room.

“Do you want some coffee too, Brian?” Jennifer asked.

Brian shook his head and sat down next to Justin. Craig sat across from them while Jennifer went into the kitchen.

“Eric is getting big,” Craig said looking at Justin.

Justin smiled and nodded. Jennifer came back with Craig’s coffee and sat down with hers. They talked for a while about Eric and then school. Brian looked at his watched and felt like he had enough. He got up and Justin got up after him.

“I’m going to go. I’ll call you later,” Brian said.

“Goodnight, Brian,” Jennifer said.

Brian walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek goodnight. Then he picked Eric up and tickled the boy before he kissed him on the forehead and put him back down. Eric walked behind him. Brian smiled and kissed Justin goodbye.

“Do you have to do in front of my grandson?” Craig asked.

Jennifer took a deep breath and controlled herself.

“Do you have a problem with it?” Brian asked.

“Yeah. I prefer if he didn’t see that.”

“What right do you have to say anything?” Brian asked angrily.

“I have more rights than you could ever have,” Craig spat out.

“Dada,” Eric said walking over to Justin not liking the tone of the two men.

Justin picked his son and moved so he could see clearly what his father and Brian where saying.

“I have more rights than you,” Brian told him.

“I don’t care about you. You will be gone someday.”

“No Craig. You are confusing me with you,” Brian spat out.

Brian was losing his patience.

“You are just using my son. He could be a normal kid if it wasn’t for perverts like you pulling him into your disgusting world,” Craig hissed.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Brian hissed.

“It’s true. God knows if you have done anything to Eric.”

“Fuck you,” Brian hissed as he grabbed Craig by the collar.

“You are a fucking animal,” Craig told him and tried to get away from Brian’s hold.

“No! No!” Eric screamed and started crying. “Daddy! Daddy!”

“Stop it,” Jennifer said. “You are scaring him.”

Brian pulled away from Craig and walked towards Justin and Eric. He picked up the little boy and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry. It’s okay,” Brian told him.

Craig glared at him.

“Get out of my house, Craig,” Jennifer told him.

“But Jen…he…”

“Nothing,” Jennifer told him. “Get out.”

Craig took a deep breath and looked at Justin who was staring at him with a sad face. He looked at Brian who was glaring at him and Eric who was not happy. He turned around and left.

“I’m sorry,” Brian said to Justin.

“It wasn’t your fault, Brian,” Jennifer said and took a deep breath.

Jennifer left for her room. She needed to relax a bit.

“I can’t believe he said those things,” Justin said.

“It doesn’t matter,” Brian said. “What matters is that you are okay.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Call me when you get home,” Justin said.

“Nah. I think I’ll stay for the night,” Brian said, kissing him again.

“Ki,” Eric said.

Brian smiled and kissed Eric on the cheek. The boy giggled and then asked a kiss from his other father. He clapped his hands before he rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and grabbed Justin’s index finger when his dada caressed his face. The bad man was gone and his two daddies were okay.


	15. One Big Step Forward

  
Author's notes: Brian makes some decisions.  


* * *

Craig was sitting on his office when his secretary came in and told him that Brian Kinney wanted to see him. He told her to let him in and waited.

“What are you doing here?” Craig asked once Brian had sat down.

“I want to warn you to stay the fuck away from Justin. He doesn’t need your kind of shit,” Brian told him sternly.

“You don’t tell me what to do.”

“So you like to see your son suffering?” Brian asked.

“Of course not,” Craig hissed.

“Well, you hurt him,” Brian told him.

Craig frowned, but didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“You don’t understand. Having a son is complicated. You only want what is best for them,” Craig said. “I was…only trying to protect him and Eric.”

“That’s my job,” Brian said.

Craig looked at Brian for a long time not sure what to say.

“I have a son, Craig,” Brian said suddenly. “I know what it is like.”

Craig was taken aback.

“I love him no matter what. I know he will do things that won’t be to my liking, but I can’t force him to do my will,” Brian said.

“I’m not forcing Justin to do what I want. I just want him to be careful,” Craig said.

Brian shook his head.

“You know, one day when my son is old enough, he is going to want to live his own life and he will find what makes him happy. And I won’t have a say about it,” Brian said as he got up. “But I will be okay with whatever he chooses. You in the other hand are using me as an excuse to push away from Justin.”

Craig opened his mouth to say something, but Brian kept talking.

“I know that parents make mistakes. You are making a big one. I don’t want you to come near Justin until you can cope with reality, Craig,” Brian said dryly. “Next time you cross the line, I will beat the shit out of you. Have a nice day.”

Brian turned around and left. Craig sat there staring at the door not sure what he would do next.

***

Michael was sitting on the counter when the door opened. Brian walked in with a big smile. He looked at a couple of kids that were around before he walked up to Michael.

“Hey,” Michael said. “What you up to?”

“Want to see something?” Brian asked.

“It depends on what?” Michael said raising a brow.

Brian smirked.

“I have Justin’s present,” Brian said.

“Oh yeah? What did you get him?” Michael asked.

Brian pulled it out from his pocket and gave it to Michael. Michael looked at it for a long time before he looked up at Brian.

“Is this what I think it is?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged.

“Depends on what you think it is,” Brian said smirking.

Michael rolled his eyes and opened it. He gasped and then looked at Brian with a big smile.

“I’m so happy for you,” Michael said.

Brian smiled.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Brian said. “No one knows.”

Michael nodded and closed back the box. He gave it to Brian and he put it away.

“I hope you didn’t buy us anything stupid,” Brian said.

Michael rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t,” Michael said. “Can you believe it? It’s been a year already. I can’t believe you agreed to have a celebration for your anniversary.”

“Did you not hear your mom threatening to cut my balls off if I didn’t celebrate?” Brian asked.

Michael laughed.

“You know you want this,” Michael told him.

Brian smiled and nodded slightly. He really wanted it, but he wasn’t saying it. He and Justin had their ups and downs, but they always managed to find a way to agree. Brian was not going to give Justin up. Ever since he had the accident, he had realized how much he loved the blond. He knew he couldn’t live without him and now they had been together for a whole year. Brian was ready to move to bigger things.

***

“Could you just leave already?” Brian asked.

Emmett smiled and hugged Justin once again.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Emmett said.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Come on, before Brian rips your head off,” Ted said, pulling Emmett out of the loft with him.

Brian closed the door and turned to look at Justin.

“Finally,” Brian said.

Brian and Justin smiled at each other and the blond threw his arms around Brian’s neck and kissed him hard. Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and pulled the blond towards him, feeling Justin’s erection pressing against him.

“Mmm, I think you are very happy,” Brian said smiling.

Justin nodded.

“Thank you,” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled.

“Come with me,” Brian said, pulling Justin to the living room area.

Justin pulled away from Brian and Brian turned around to look at him.

“I want to go check on Eric real quick.”

Brian nodded and Justin went to the bedroom. Justin looked inside the little crib that he had brought from his house for when he and Eric stayed at the loft. He smiled at his son who was already one year and seven months old. He couldn’t believe how time flew. After making sure that Eric was okay Justin went back to the living room. He smiled when he found Brian opening a bottle of champagne.

“Hey, baby,” Brian said as he took one of the flutes to pour the liquid. He handed it over to Justin and then poured himself some. “To us.”

Brian clink his glass with Justin’s and they drank. He took the flutes away and put them on the coffee table. He grabbed Justin’s body in his arms and kissed the blond passionately.

“Did you have fun?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded, happy too that they were celebrating. It had been a year since he and Brian were together and he still couldn’t believe it.

“I have something for you,” Brian whispered.

Justin raised a brow and watched as Brian left and came back. Brian handed Justin a little black box. Justin opened it and took out a key. He looked up at Brian with wide eyes.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled, but didn’t answer. He felt the tears threatening to come out, but he held them back.

“So?” Brian asked after a moment of silence.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked.

“Yeah. I already freaked out like four times, before I gave it to you…but I want you here,” Brian told him, smirking to let Justin know he was joking.

Brian really wanted Justin there and he didn’t have any doubts or fears.

“I want you and Eric here with me,”

Justin cleaned a tear that rolled down his face and nodded.

“I have something else,” Brian said.

Brian took Justin’s hand and walked with him out of the loft. Justin wondered where they were going. They walked to the side of the loft and Brian went inside a room pulling Justin with him. Brian turned on the light and Justin’s eyes opened wide. There was a pair of twin beds, two chests at the end of each bed. Justin could see a shelf full of toys and another one full of books at the end of the room. There was a desk with a computer on it and a radio too. Justin looked at the CDs and smiled. They were for kids; everything in that room was for little boys.

“You did this,” Justin said.

Brian nodded.

“Do you like it?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled widely.

“There’s a bathroom over there,” Brian said pointing at the door. “And that plastic over there is where they are going to make the door that will connect this room to the loft. We’ll seal the old entrance and over there we can make a window if you want,” Brian said looking at Justin.

“What was this before?” Justin asked noticing that the place was fairly big.

“It was my storage room,” Brian said. “But there are a lot of things that I don’t need and some important ones that I can’t live without.”

Justin smiled and threw his arms around Brian’s neck. He kissed the brunet on the neck and hugged him tightly. He had never been so happy in his entire life.

***

Justin smiled as Brian kissed his chest. He was trembling with every caress Brian made. He could feel every kiss reach his toes, making them curl. He couldn’t believe he was so happy. Brian moved up again and kissed Justin hard.

“You taste great,” Brian said as he pulled back.

Justin almost wept when Brian’s mouth left him. He stared at the brunet as he moved away and came back with what they needed.

“Bri,” Justin whispered when Brian straddled him, but didn’t do anything.

Brian smiled at him.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“I’m looking at you,” Brian said. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Justin blushed and pulled Brian on top of him.

“So are you,” Justin assured him.

Brian kissed him and let his hands roam all over Justin’s body. Brian smiled and passed his hands all over Justin’s chest and stomach. He licked his lips and move down as he took Justin’s nipple on his mouth. He sucked on it for a while before giving the other nipple the same treatment.

“Bri,” Justin moaned.

Justin had his eyes closed, not sure if he was going to be able to control himself any longer. He could feel his heart beating so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He tried to make sense of the fact that he had been with Brian a hundred times and it still felt like the first time. He opened his legs when he felt Brian nudging at him. He felt Brian’s hard cock against his and all he could do was moan. He opened his eyes when he felt Brian stop.

“The things you do to me,” Brian said in a husky voice.

Justin smiled at the brunet and stared at Brian’s hazel eyes.

“Are you comfortable?” Brian asked him

Justin nodded.

“I want to be inside you and make you cum,” Brian told him. “Do you want that baby?”

Justin nodded as he tried to control his breathing. Justin closed his eyes and tried to stop shaking. He opened his eyes again when Brian’s mouth was on his. At first every muscle in his body was frozen, but then he responded by opening his mouth and putting his hands on Brian’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe that he was acting like a scared virgin all over again, but that’s what Brian did to him.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned once again when Brian bit his shoulder.

Brian ground their erections together and Justin threw his head back and moaned. Brian took the opportunity to lick Justin’s neck and then nibble on it. Justin was feeling like he was drowning in a sea of pleasure. He wanted Brian to stop driving him wild, but didn’t want him to stop what he was doing.

“Jus,” Brian whispered looking at Justin.

Brian caressed Justin’s face and the blond opened his eyes.

“I want to be inside you,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled happy that Brian was ready to take him. He wanted Brian to make him his once again, to make him moan and lose all of his senses. Brian grabbed the lube and started to prepare Justin. He pushed one finger inside his baby and Justin arched from the couch.

“Baby,” Brian said in a hoarse voice.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned when he felt Brian’s fingers fucking him.

Brian watched in awe as the blond beauty writhed against him. Justin protested when Brian pulled his fingers away. Brian took a condom and quickly put it on. Brian sat down and pulled Justin to him.

Brian licked his lips as he took his erection and positioned himself at Justin’s entrance.

“Oh,” Justin purred, feeling Brian’s head enter him.

Justin took Brian inch by inch until he was impaled on the brunet. Justin gripped Brian’s shoulders as he moved up and then down again. Brian’s eyes closed automatically as he felt Justin’s walls enveloping him.

“Brian,” Justin moaned.

“Do you like it?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and moved his hand to caress Brian’s face.

“Baby,” Brian moaned as he pushed inside the blond again all the way to the hilt.

“Oh,” Justin moaned and closed his eyes.

Justin let his head drop on Brian’s shoulder as they moved together. He wanted it to last forever, but already could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. They tried to make it last by stopping from time to time, but both of them were moving faster each time they started again. Brian grabbed Justin’s cock and stared to jerk him off. He felt Justin’s walls gripping him tighter and he knew Justin was close.

“Brian!”

Brian took Justin by the back of the neck and pulled him close to kiss him. He stuck his tongue inside the smaller man and felt the blond shaking as Justin’s spilled his seed all over them. He followed his baby into oblivion just seconds after.

“That was amazing,” Brian murmured.

Justin knew Brian had said something, but he didn’t want to move and find out what it was. He just let his head rest on Brian’s shoulder. After a while, Brian pulled him up and then got rid of the condom. Justin sat on Brian’s lap and smiled happily.

“Are you happy?”

Justin nodded.

“Very happy,” Justin told him.

“Me too,” Brian said smiling. “We should go to bed.”

“I don’t want to move,” Justin signaled.

Brian smiled and hugged him tightly. He didn’t have any plans on going anywhere either.

***

Justin opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. He got up and went in search of Brian.

“Bri,” Justin said when he saw the brunet behind the island drinking.

Justin turned the light and Brian flinched, but got adjusted to the bright light.

“What are you doing up?” Justin asked.

“Thinking,” Brian signaled.

Brian was sure that he couldn’t talk at that moment to save his life. He was scared shitless of giving Justin’s his present.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked.

“I got you something,” Brian signaled not being able to utter a word.

Justin smiled a little not sure if he wanted it.

“You have given me enough Brian,” Justin assured him.

Brian looked a like he was going to explode at any minute. Brian put his hand in the pocket of his sweats and pulled out a box. He put it on the island and looked at the blond. Justin bit his lower lip and took the box. He opened and closed it quickly, looking at Brian.

“You don’t like it,” Brian lamented.

Justin lifted Brian’s head up so they could look at each other.

“I want you to put it on me, but only if you are sure about this, Brian,” Justin told him.

Brian stared at Justin for a long time before he reached out for the box. He opened and took out the platinum ring and put it on Justin’s index finger. Justin smiled and kissed Brian hard.

“I love you,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and hugged Brian tightly. Brian hugged Justin back relaxing in the blond’s embrace. Justin moved away and took out the other ring. Brian smiled as Justin put the other ring on him. They looked at each other for a long time and ended up kissing each other. Brian picked Justin up and carried the blond to celebrate once again.


	16. Things That Hurt

  
Author's notes: Justin and Eric move in with Brian.  


* * *

Justin looked at his Mom cooking in the kitchen and wondered how he was going to tell her that he was going to move in with Brian. He took a deep breath and finally walked up to her.

“Dinner will be in a minute, sweetie,” Jennifer said, smiling at Justin.

“I have to talk to you,” Justin said.

Jennifer looked at her son and wondered what was going on.

“What’s wrong, Justin?”

Justin sighed.

“Tell me,” Jennifer demanded.

“Brian asked me to move in with him,” Justin told her and watched in amazement as his mother smiled from ear to ear.

“Justin! That’s great,” Jennifer said.

“You are not mad that I am leaving?” Justin asked.

“Oh, honey,” Jennifer said. “I’m sad, but I can’t be mad at you. You have the right to have a life and a family.”

Justin smiled.

“I feel so bad leaving you,” Justin said.

Jennifer smiled and went to hug Justin.

“Baby, you are just a step away from me. It’s not like you are going to go across the continent,” Jennifer said.

Justin gave her a small smile.

“When are you moving?” Jennifer asked.

“Brian is coming to help me move my stuff tomorrow,” Justin said.

“So soon,” Jennifer whispered, but Justin didn’t see her talking.

Jennifer went back to finish dinner. She looked up at Justin and smiled.

“I’m happy for you, honey. You deserve this.”

Justin smiled and nodded. He couldn’t wait to be with Brian and his son at the loft. Jennifer looked at her son smiling and she smiled too. She was going to missed him and she really didn’t want him to leave, but she had to let go of him. She had to let him be happy and she knew that Brian was going to take good care of him and Eric.

***

“Oops,” Emmett said as he bumped against a vase in the loft and it fell in the floor shattering to pieces.

Michael bit his lower lip and looked up at his best friend. If glaring at people could kill them, Emmett would have been dead by Brian already.

“Just take deep breaths, Brian. You can count from one to ten…or a thousand to relax,” Michael said. “There is no need to kill anyone.”

Brian gave Michael a glare too before he moved away.

“I saw Eric’s room,” Jennifer said, walking in the loft with Debbie. “It looks wonderful, Brian.”

Brian gave her a small smile and nodded.

“Where does this go?” Ben asked, holding a box that said art.

“Fuck it! Just put it anywhere and get the fuck out,” Brian hissed. “Justin and I will fix it.”

Debbie laughed.

“Relax, kiddo,” Debbie told him smiling.

Brian took a deep breath and looked at Jennifer who was looking at him with a questioning face.

“I don’t talk like that in front of Eric,” Brian said looking at Jennifer.

Ted and Vic smirked at how Brian acted around Justin’s mother. Jennifer smiled and nodded.

“I hope not,” Jennifer told him.

“It’s just that these dummies that called themselves my friends are making a mess,” Brian said.

“We are helping you here,” Ted protested. “This is how you say thank you?”

Vic, Ben and Michael laughed out loud while the other just smiled a little.

“Let me give you a word of advice, Brian,” Jennifer told him smiling. “You are going to have an almost two year old boy living here.”

“So?” Brian asked.

“He is a kid, Brian,” Debbie said shaking her head. “There is going to be a mess everywhere.”

Brian frowned.

“No. He will be a tidy kid,” Brian said. “I’ll teach him.”

“You do that, honey,” Debbie told him laughing slightly with Jennifer and Vic.

Justin came out of the bathroom with Eric and put the boy down for a second to pull out another towel. Eric saw his window of opportunity and, letting go of the towel he was holding, made a run for it.

“Whoa!” Brian said as he quickly picked Eric up when he was trying to go down the stairs. “Someone get a broom and clean up that mess.”

Brian stared at Emmett who quickly went to get it.

“I’ll go get the baby gates,” Michael said. “They are in your jeep. I think.”

Brian nodded and kissed Eric on the forehead. Justin smiled at Brian and picked up his son. Lindsay and Melanie came in with Gus as Michael was leaving.

“Goo!” Eric screamed when he saw Gus.

“I’m going to go play with MY little brother,” Gus said to Lindsay and went towards the bedroom with Eric and Justin.

“We brought you guys something,” Lindsay said.

“Is it a new vase?” Brian asked and looked at Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes and kept on sweeping the broken glass on the floor. The others just laughed and kept helping by bringing in boxes and going back to get more. Brian kept watching all of them make a mess and then looked back at Justin, Eric and Gus and he smiled. He simply didn’t care if they broke anything else or if the boxes seem to be making the loft look awfully small. Justin was there with him and that was the important thing.

“I think we are done,” Michael said.

“Good,” Brian said. “Now you can go.”

“So fucking rude,” Melanie said under her breath.

Lindsay smirked and went to pick up her son.

“I will call you,” Jennifer said to Justin.

Jennifer was so happy that Brian had given Justin a cell phone so she could communicate with her son. If not she would have worried not being able to talk with Justin now that he wasn’t going to be living with her anymore.

“Don’t forget dinner tomorrow,” Debbie yelled.

“Be good,” Ben told them.

“Don’t screw it up,” Michael whispered to Brian. “I will have Ben kick your ass.”

“Stand in line,” Brian told him smiling and hugged him goodbye.

“Bye, Eric!” Gus yelled.

Lindsay, Melanie and Gus were the last ones to leave. Brian closed the door and turned around to look at Justin and Eric.

“Home sweet home,” Brian said as he walked over towards his two blonds.

Justin smiled, happy to be where he was.

***

Justin went into the loft and closed the door. He took Eric out of his stroller and walked with him to the bedroom. He put the sleeping kid on the bed and a couple of pillows around him. He then sat on the bed and rubbed his face, not sure if he was going to do the operation after all.

The doctor had told him that this was it. After this, nothing else could be done. If it didn’t work then it meant that Justin would not hear ever again in his life. He looked at Eric sleeping in the bed and smiled. He had a lot to think about. He didn’t know what to do. He had gone straight to Brian’s office and told him what was going on.

Justin smiled, knowing that Brian didn’t care if he did it or not. He had told him clearly that it wouldn’t change things. That he loved him no matter what. Justin didn’t know if he wanted to do it and then find out that he would be like this forever. He was terrified that he would never hear Brian or his son or anybody else for that matter.

Justin lay back in the bed watching Eric’s chest raise and fall. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about everything. Dreaming that one day he would be able to hear his son talking to him. Thinking of what it would be like to hear Brian say he loved him.

***

Brian opened the door as quickly as possible when he heard the screaming coming from the loft. For a minute he thought something had happen to Eric and Justin couldn’t hear him. But he found himself staring at Eric screaming just because he wasn’t getting his way while Justin tried to control him.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Eric screamed.

“Eric,” Brian said.

Eric looked at Brian and stared for a while at the man before he started screaming again. Justin took a deep breath.

“What is with him?” Brian asked.

“We went out and we went to this toy store. Just looking around and then he picked up this car and he said he wanted it and I told him no. So now every time I talk to him, he ignores me by screaming,” Justin explained.

Brian looked from Justin to Eric was on the floor banging his stuffed animal into the floor.

“Why didn’t you buy him the toy?” Brian asked.

“He has tons of toys, Brian,” Justin said. “I’m not going to spoil him.”

“He’s not going to get spoiled over a toy,” Brian told him. “You should have bought him the toy. Tell him you will.”

“ _He has to know that no, means no. So don’t tell me how to deal with my son,_ ” Justin said.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and nodded. He felt hurt. Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that he had said the wrong thing to the brunet. He could see that Brian was hurt.

“Brian, I’m…”

“I have to be in New York in a couple of hours. I just came to tell you,” Brian said as he moved to the bedroom.

Justin went after Brian, not sure what he was going to say to the man. Brian had as much right as him to decide how to raise Eric and Justin knew it. He was happy that Brian loved his son and took care of him financially. He knew he had hurt Brian by saying that to the man. He should have said something else. Try to make Brian see that they shouldn’t spoil THEIR son.

“Brian.”

“I have to go, Justin. I don’t have time for this,” Brian told him dryly.

Justin swallowed hard.

“Let me do this,” Justin told him. “How many days are you going to go?”

“Three,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded.

“Go spent some time with Eric before you go,” Justin said caressing Brian’s face.

Brian stared at Justin for a moment before he kissed the blond. Justin had felt how stressed Brian was and he knew it was because of him. He was going to have to talk to the man later. Brian let go of Justin and walked out of the bedroom and towards Eric. He picked up the little blond who was sitting on his crib, playing with his stuffed animal and sucking on his thumb. Brian picked him up and smiled at Eric.

“You’re my son too,” Brian whispered to Eric.

Eric looked up at Brian and grabbed Brian’s nose and put his head on Brian’s shoulder.

***

Justin was late for class so he ran down the halls to his classroom. He was out of breath by the time he reached the room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He looked inside, but there wasn’t anybody there. Then he saw a note hanging to the door saying that the class had been canceled.

“Fuck,” Justin whispered.

Justin turned around to go to the library. He could get some work done before his next class. Once he was inside the library, sitting at one of the tables, Hunter came and sat in front of him. Justin gave him a little smiled before he went back to writing. Hunter reached out for Justin so the blond would look at him. Justin looked up and waited for what Hunter had to say.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Hunter said.

“I have been busy.” Justin said.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Hunter asked.

Justin took a deep breath.

“Brian was pretty pissed because of you,” Justin signaled. “You crossed the line.”

Hunter smirked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was looking at us,” Hunter said.

Justin raised a brow knowing that Hunter was lying to him.

“I will be more careful the next time,” Hunter assured him.

“Look, you are my friend and nothing more,” Justin told him.

Hunter pouted.

“He’s not like us,” Hunter said.

“So?” Justin asked.

“How can he understand when you have a problem because you can’t hear other people? How can he relate to you then?” Hunter asked.

“I don’t need him to sympathize with me. I need someone that loves me.” Justin pointed out.

“I can do that. We would be perfect for each other.”

Justin smiled sadly.

“Except that I love him,” Justin signaled.

Hunter rolled his eyes. They stared at each other for a while and Hunter smirked.

“How about a relationship based purely on sex? ” Hunter asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Justin laughed.

“No. He’s fucking perfect in bed,” Justin told him.

“Do tell,” Hunter said.

Justin shook his head and laughed when Hunter pouted again. After awhile Hunter got up and smiled at Justin.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” Hunter told him.

Justin nodded and watched Hunter go. He hoped that Hunter wouldn’t cause anymore trouble for him.

***

Justin opened the portable crib and put it a couple of feet away from the kitchen. He was making a salad that he was going to eat with the lasagna that Debbie had sent. He was putting the chopped tomatoes in the salad when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder.

“Aaaaah!!” Justin screamed with all his might.

“Jesus Christ, Justin,” Brian said as he turned Justin around quickly. “It’s me.”

Justin took a deep breath and started crying. Brian could feel Justin trembling in his arms. He looked at Eric who was screaming at them and crying while he looked at them with wide eyes not sure what was going on.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Brian told him, caressing Justin’s face. “Come on.”

Brian took Justin’s trembling body and made Justin sit down. Then he went and picked Eric up and the boy calmed down. Justin looked up at Brian with teary eyes.

“Oh, baby,” Brian lamented.

“You are not supposed to be here,” Justin told him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came back a day early because I got the contract sooner than I expected. I wanted to surprise you, so I didn’t call. God, that’s the last time I do that. I promise.”

Justin nodded and then got up and hugged Brian. Brian felt horrible for scaring Justin.

“I missed you,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled.

“I brought you something,” Brian said and gave Eric to Justin.

Justin sat back down as Brian went to search on his carry on. When Brian came back, he was holding a long velvet box. He gave it to Justin and smiled. Justin opened it and pulled out a wrist chain. He looked at it more closely and saw that it had his name with Brian’s on it. Justin looked up at the brunet and smiled.

“You didn’t have to,” Justin said.

Eric leaned forward and licked the chain. Justin pulled him away and Eric started screaming and trying to reach for it.

“No,” Justin told him.

Eric pouted.

“Yeah!” Eric shouted.

Brian arched a brow and smirked at Justin’s shocked face.

“I said no, Eric. And when dada says no, it means no,” Justin told him.

“Yeah,” Eric said and stuck his tongue out ready to lick the chain that Justin was holding.

“Eric! That’s enough. Your father told you no,” Brian told him in a strong tone.

Eric gasped and his lower lip trembled. Brian felt so bad that he started walking to his son to pick him up to tell him he was sorry.

“Don’t you dare take it back, Brian. You are never going to learn how to discipline…our son,” Justin said looking at Brian.

Brian smiled a little.

“Well, our son is kind of weird,” Brian said as Eric slobbered all over the black velvet box.

Justin and Brian laughed. Brian went back to his carry on to search for what he had bought for Eric. He came back and gave his son the toy plane to Eric who took it and smiled, enthralled by it. Justin sat Eric on the floor and watched him play with his toy.

“You are so going to spoil him,” Justin said and pouted.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the lips. Justin and Brian watched as their kid giggled, looking at his new toy. Then Eric licked the wing and Brian smirked. He wondered when his son would be past the stage where he had to lick everything he came in contact with. He looked back at Justin and smiled.

“Our son,” Brian whispered.

Justin caressed Brian’s face and nodded. Brian sat down with Eric to play. Justin smiled and let them play while he went to finish what he was doing.


	17. Making Amends

  
Author's notes: Jack and Brian have a talk. Would it be too late?  


* * *

Justin rubbed his face and got up. He went to the bathroom and washed his face before he walked towards Eric’s room. He looked inside the crib Brian had bought for his son. Eric was still asleep. Justin smiled and left the room to prepare some coffee. While the coffee got ready, Justin went and took a shower.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Brian asked when Justin came out of the bathroom.

Justin shrugged and kneeled on the bed. He kissed Brian and then moved away to get dressed. Brian looked at the time and saw that it was going to be nine soon.

“I’m going to take a shower and then we can go to the diner and have breakfast. I promised Michael I would be there,” Brian said making sure that Justin was looking at him.

Justin smiled and nodded. When Justin was dressed, he walked to the kitchen and served himself a cup of coffee. Justin moved to the door to go out and get the paper when he found himself facing a woman. He smiled at her and waited for her to say something.

“I have been knocking for a while,” Joan said. “I’m looking for my son, Brian Kinney. I think I have the right floor.”

Justin nodded and step to the side. Joan came in and looked around.

“Where is Brian?” Joan asked Justin, but she had her back to him.

Joan turned around to look at Justin who was closing the door. When Justin turned around, he smiled again.

“I asked you where Brian was,” Joan told him.

Justin pointed towards the bedroom and gestured with his hand at her to wait there. He then walked towards the bedroom and once inside, he walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the open door and Brian looked at him.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Your mom is here,” Justin signaled.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Brian asked. “You didn’t let her in, did you?”

Justin frowned and nodded. Brian took a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“She’s a bitch.”

Justin opened his mouth in shock.

“How can you say that about your mother?” Justin asked.

Justin knew that Brian had a rough childhood, but the woman out there was still his mother. He was sure that Brian shouldn’t be cursing like that at the woman.

“You don’t know her,” Brian said pulling the towel from around his waist as he walked to the bedroom.

Brian took his robe and put it on. He walked out of the bedroom and looked at his mother.

“Hello, Joan,” Brian said.

“Brian,” Joan said smiling. “How have you been?”

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“It’s about your father,” Joan said.

“What? He doesn’t have enough money,” Brian said. “How much does he need?”

“It’s not that,” Joan told him.

“What then?” Brian asked.

Justin came walking out of the room.

“Ask her if she wants anything to drink,” Justin told Brian.

“She is not going to die of thirst,” Brian told Justin. “Plus, I don’t think we have enough booze to quench it either.”

Justin shook his head at Brian’s behavior.

“Brian, who is he?” Joan asked. “And how come you can understand him? I didn’t know you knew sign language.”

Brian opened his mouth to tell her it was none of her business, but stopped.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Joan. He is my partner,” Brian told her and looked at her expression.

Joan frowned.

“What do you mean, your partner?” Joan asked. “Isn’t he a little too young to own a company?”

“He’s my lover, Joan,” Brian told her. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean.”

Joan opened her eyes big.

“What are you talking about? You are not…god,” Joan said as she started to walk towards the door but stopped.

Joan walked over to Brian and shook her head. Justin had been watching the whole exchange, not sure what was going to happen next. Brian never talked about his family, but he had thought that the brunet had told them he was gay.

“You are going to hell, Brian,” Joan said. “It’s wrong.”

“As long as you are not there, I won’t complain,” Brian mocked.

Joan closed her eyes and shook her head. Justin took a deep breath and bit his lower lip.

“You are not my son. You are a pervert. You are a disgrace,” Joan told him. “You are sick, Brian.”

Justin opened his eyes wide as he realized what Joan was saying. Brian kept his face set as a stone, not letting her know that she was affecting him.

“You better pray, Brian. Change your ways,” Joan told him.

Justin stood next to Brian and glared at her.

“You still have time to save your souls,” Joan said.

Joan looked at Justin and shook her head.

“He is just a boy, Brian. I can’t believe you would do such unspeakable things,” Joan lamented. “You are a dreadful man, Brian. God is going to punish you for this.”

“How can you say those things?” Justin asked. “Brian is your son.”

“What is he saying?” Joan asked.

“That you’re an ugly witch and to get out of our house,” Brian told her.

“You are as bad as he is,” Joan told Justin. “You are both doomed. You are going to burn in hell.”

Justin move forward and took Joan by the arm and started pushing her towards the door. He let go of her and opened the door.

“Get out,” Justin told her and pointed to the outside of the loft.

Joan walked out and turned around.

“You were always such a hassle,” Joan said looking at Brian. “That’s why your father had to be so strong with you. We didn’t do a good job apparently.”

“You mean, he beat the shit out of me while you got drunk and didn’t care?” Brian asked standing in front of his mother.

Joan slapped Brian. Justin opened his eyes wide and was about to tear her head off, but Brian put a hand on his shoulder and the blond calmed down. He wanted so much to just make the woman disappear. He could see how much the exchange was affecting Brian.

“You are nothing but a monster, Brian,” Joan spat out.

Justin said something to Joan in sign language. Joan looked up at Brian.

“That means fuck off; you dried up, bitter old bitch!” Brian said smirking and slid the loft door shut.

Justin took a deep breath and looked up at Brian.

“That went well,” Brian said.

Justin arched a brow and shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Justin told him. “I didn’t mean to call her that. I was just so mad at her. How dare she say those things to you?”

“Now you know not to let her in again,” Brian said as he walked away.

Justin walked behind Brian and stopped him. Brian turned around and arched a brow.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” Justin told him.

Brian looked at Justin and knew the blond was saying sorry for more than just letting his mother in. He was saying sorry for his childhood, for his Mother, for his Father. Brian closed his eyes, biting his lower lip and Justin move forward and hugged the taller man. Brian held on to his boyfriend and willed himself not to cry over his Mother’s words because he knew that she wasn’t worth it.

***

Michael smiled at Eric who was asleep in his stroller. He looked at Brian and Justin and right away knew that something was wrong. It was not possible that the couple were having problems already. They had been living together two months and were supposed to be still in the honeymoon stage. At least, he had been with Ben and sometimes still was.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Michael asked.

“Michael,” Ben said.

“What? Look at them,” Michael said.

“Joan decided to pay us a visit,” Brian said.

“Holy shit, Brian,” Michael said.

“Language,” Brian said and then rolled his eyes at himself.

Michael looked at Eric who was still sleeping.

“He’s sleeping,” Michael pointed out.

“He could have been up. Just don’t make a habit of it,” Brian told him.

Justin and Ben watched them in amusement.

“You are such a great father, Brian Kinney,” Michael said smiling.

Brian glared at him.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” Brian told him.

“Language,” Justin said smirking.

Brian shook his head and then looked at Eric.

“He’s still sleeping,” Brian said smirking.

Ben and Michael laughed.

“So what did she want?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged.

“As soon as she found out who Justin was, she left,” Brian told him. “I really don’t care and I don’t want to talk about it.”

Michael nodded.

“What are you guys doing today?” Michael asked.

“ _Picking Gus up,_ \” Justin said excitedly.

Michael and Ben smiled at Justin. It was more times now that Justin dared to use his voice. They were happy to see that the blond trusted them.

“So what are you two doing today?” Brian asked.

“We are going to a movie,” Michael said.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tell me he’s making you see ‘Super Man’ again?” Brian drawled.

Ben laughed and nodded.

“Oh, leave me alone,” Michael told him.

Justin smiled when he saw Brian smirking at Michael. He was happy to see Brian relaxing gradually.

***

Justin moaned as Brian started to bite his neck. He lets his hands roam Brian’s body and then stopped at Brian’s cock. He started stroking the brunet. Brian pulled away and reached for a condom. He put it on and then picked up the lube.

“Brian,” Justin hissed when Brian pushed a finger inside of him.

Brian licked his lips and controlled himself as he pushed another finger inside the blond. He was hypnotized by Justin’s hips thrusting back into his hand.

“Baby,” Brian whispered.

“Fuck me,” Justin moaned as he stared at Brian.

Brian nodded and put Justin’s leg on his shoulder. He was about to enter the blond when he heard Eric crying through the baby monitor. Brian took a deep breath and got up from the bed. He turned on the light and got rid of the condom. He looked at Justin who was sitting on the bed rubbing his face. Justin looked at Brian and imagined that Eric or Gus was crying. He got up to go see what was going on.

“Eric is crying. I’ll go,” Brian said.

Justin shook his head.

“I’ll see what’s going on this time,” Justin said.

Brian nodded and paced around in the room. Justin came back pretty soon.

“What was wrong?” Brian asked.

“I think he was cold. His blanket wasn’t covering him,” Justin said. “His pamper was dry, so it wasn’t that.”

“Justin, forget fucking foreplay,” Brian hissed. “This is the third time that I tried to fuck you and Eric started crying.”

Justin smirked.

“A quickie before my dick falls off,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and nodded. Brian reached for a condom and put it on. He grabbed the lube and put some on his cock. He turned Justin face down on the bed and entered him in one swift move. He waited a moment before he started moving.

“Daddy,” Gus called for Brian.

Brian pulled out of Justin quickly and reached for his robe. He put it on and grabbed the duvet quickly throwing it over Justin. Justin turned around a little lost. He saw Gus entering the room and knew why Brian had stopped.

“Dad. I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you guys?” Gus asked.

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. Justin managed to reach for his shorts and put them on. They put Gus in the middle of the bed and looked at each other with amused smiles. After a while, Gus fell asleep and Justin and Brian got out of bed and went into the living room.

“I’m afraid to touch you,” Brian told him as he ripped a condom open.

Justin laughed and shook his head.

“I swear to god that if one of them wakes up, I’m jumping out the window,” Brian said as he sat down and pulled Justin with him.

Brian entered Justin slowly and both of them held their breaths. After a while, Justin started to move up and down on Brian’s cock.

“I love you,” Justin whispered to Brian.

Brian smiled and held on to his blond. They made love quietly so they wouldn’t wake up Gus or Eric. When they were done, they stayed on the couch. Brian looked at Justin and then they started laughing. That was just the beginning of having two kids.

***

Brian was taking a sip of his morning coffee when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and licked his lips as he stared at his father.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“I need to talk to you,” Jack said.

Brian looked back at where Justin was sketching. He let his father in and Jack’s eyes landed on the back of Justin’s head.

“Did Joan tell you?” Brian asked.

Jack nodded.

“So what do you want?” Brian asked. “Money?”

Jack shook his head.

“I have cancer,” Jack said.

Brian laughed acidly.

“Well, you win,” Brian mocked before he turned around and walked to the kitchen. “Your news is bigger than mine.”

Jack followed him.

“When did you find out?” Brian asked.

“A while ago,” Jack said. “It was too late to do anything about it.”

“Do you want a cup of coffee?” Brian asked.

Jack nodded and sat on one of the stool. Even if he didn’t want to, he went back to looking at Justin.

“What’s his name?” Jack asked.

“Justin,” Brian said.

“Your Mom said he was a little kid,” Jack said.

“He’s eighteen,” Brian said.

“And deaf,” Jack added.

Brian nodded.

“Do you love him?” Jack asked.

Brian raised a brow.

“Just answer me.”

Brian nodded.

“You are happy?” Jack asked.

“Yes. What is with you?” Brian asked.

“I’m dying and rethinking the whole concept of life.”

“How deep of you,” Brian said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

They heard a thud and Brian and Jack turned their attention to Justin who was looking at them with big eyes and his sketchbook on the floor.

“I didn’t know you were with someone. When did he come in? Through where?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked.

“He just got here. You were entertained at the time,” Brian told him.

“Oh. Sorry,” Justin said.

“Come here,” Brian said.

Justin walked over to him.

“Dad, this is Justin,” Brian said and then turned to Justin. “Jus, this is my father.”

Justin nodded at Jack, but didn’t bother to offer him a smile. After the things that Brian had told him, he didn’t want to be nice to the man. He wanted to rip him to pieces.

“What’s that?” Jack asked when he heard a soft cry.

Brian moved to the baby monitor and turned it off. He told Justin that Eric was crying and Justin went to get his son.

“You have a baby here?” Jack asked.

Brian nodded.

“Justin’s son,” Brian told him.

“Adopted?”

Brian shook his head.

“The old, natural way, Jack,” Brian said smirking.

“Jussy, I want to pick him up,” Gus said to Justin when the blond came back to the kitchen carrying Eric.

“Not now, Gus,” Brian told him.

“But I’m a big boy,” Gus complained. “Morning, Dad.”

Brian picked Gus up and looked at Jack. He sat Gus on the island and turn to look at his father who was giving him a questioning look.

“Say hello to your grandpa, Sonny boy,” Brian said to Gus.

“Hello,” Gus said looking at Jack.

“He is yours?” Jack asked. “He’s a Kinney?”

Brian nodded.

“Holy shit. You have a very weird way of being gay,” Jack told them.

Justin and Brian looked at each other and smirked.

“Daddy,” Eric said, sleepily reaching for Brian.

Brian picked him up and let Gus, who was sitting in the kitchen island, hold on to Eric. Brian was making sure he was behind Eric in case the kid moved back suddenly.

“Brian?” Jack asked.

“What?” Brian asked resting his hand on Eric’s back.

“Could I come by again?” Jack asked.

Brian looked at Justin who had his back to them while he prepared the boys breakfast. He looked at Eric and Gus who were laughing with each other and then he looked back at his father and nodded.  



	18. Insecurities

  
Author's notes: Justin has his doubts.  


* * *

Brian looked at Justin and knew that the blond was upset. He didn’t know what he had done or if something had happened to get Justin in such a mood, but he was going to find out.

“Daddy!” Eric said walking behind Justin.

Brian watched him and smiled. Eric looked up and smiled. He got in Brian and Justin’s bed after a few tries and then started bouncing.

“Don’t do that,” Justin said but really wasn’t paying attention.

Brian raised a brow but didn’t say anything. He picked Eric up and walked with him to the boy’s room to put him to sleep. When he came back Justin was already in bed.

“Is he sleeping?” Justin asked.

“He fussed a little bit. I had to tell him a story.”

Justin smiled faintly and nodded.

“So, what’s going on?” Brian asked as he got in the bed.

Justin looked at him and frowned.

“What do you mean?” Justin asked.

“Don’t play with me, Justin. I know you,” Brian said.

Justin looked away. Brian made Justin look at him again.

“Tell me.”

“I think…that you are spoiling Eric,” Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“I’m not,” Brian assured him.

“I just think that you should stop it, Brian. You are giving him everything he asks for,” Justin explained. “You never say no to him.”

“I do too,” Brian said.

Justin arched a brow.

“What is so bad with that?” Brian asked. “You can be the strict parent.”

Justin frowned.

“I don’t want him to grow up to be a spoil brat,” Justin told him.

Brian rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I just want him to have the things I didn’t,” Brian said.

Justin took a deep breath and moved closer to Brian.

“We have to teach him that he can’t always have everything he wants,” Justin said.

Brian nodded.

“I promise, I’ll tone it down,” Brian said.

Justin smiled a little. He crawled into Brian’s lap and smiled at the brunet. Brian pushed them back and kissed Justin hard. Justin pulled away and smiled as a thought entered his head. He caressed Brian’s face and knew that he would have to talk to Erica soon. He had the perfect gift for Brian’s birthday, if he could convince Erica to do what he was thinking.

***

“Hey you,” Hunter said sitting down in front of Justin in the cafeteria.

“Hi.”

“What’s with you?” Hunter asked.

“Nothing,” Justin signaled.

Hunter arched a brow and smiled.

“I can tell something is bothering you,” Hunter told him. “You look kind of down.”

Justin took a deep breath.

“You can tell me, really,” Hunter assured him.

Justin looked at Hunter and bit his lower lip.

“Are you having problems with Brian?” Hunter asked.

“It’s not that,” Justin said. “It’s just…he is spoiling Eric.”

Hunter frowned.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Hunter asked frowning.

“Well, it’s just…I…”

“That is not you wasting the money,” Hunter said seeing through Justin.

Justin took a deep breath.

“I don’t have anything to give,” Justin said. “The little money I make at the dinner is for stupid things. I don’t pay any bills or anything important. It’s frustrating. He gives Eric everything he needs, his clothes, his food, medicine, toys, you name it. Before Brian it was Mom that worked her ass off to give those things to Eric. I just want it to be me.”

“You are so weird, Justin. Anyone else would kill to have that,” Hunter said.

“It’s just…never mind.”

“There is more,” Hunter said.

“Eric loves him so much. Half of the time he is with him because he is the one that hears Eric when our son is calling for us. I don’t. He can give Eric everything I can’t,” Justin said. “I don’t spend as much time with my son as I used to.”

Justin sniffed and pushed back his tears.

“Is this about the operation?” Hunter asked. “You are scared.”

Justin frowned.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t know why I am feeling this way. Brian is fucking great,” Justin said. “You are right. I should be happy that he wants to take care of us.”

Hunter frowned, seeing how upset Justin was. Then he opened his eyes and knew what it was.

“You are mad at him though,” Hunter said. “For being able to hear.”

“No,” Justin said quickly.

“Yes,” Hunter said. “Because now your kid is growing up and he will know what that means. And it terrifies you that he would love Brian more than you.”

“ _You don’t know shit!_ ” Justin told him.

“Did you just scream at me?” Hunter asked after seeing Justin’s lips move.

Justin sighed.

“Have you told him?”

“Not in so many words,” Justin said. “I just talked to him about not buying Eric so many toys.”

“Then how is he supposed to know,” Hunter asked.

Justin looked at Hunter and frowned.

“He’ll think I’m an idiot with all my insecurities,” Justin said.

“You are, but that’s beside the point,” Hunter said smirking.

Justin laughed a little.

“Thank you for your honesty, I think. I guess I should say something to him,” Justin said.

Hunter nodded.

“I’m thinking of asking Erica to sign her rights over to Brian. I think I’m ready for that. But I am going to have to talk to Brian about the way I am feeling first,” Justin signaled.

Hunter smiled.

“Yeah. That would be a good idea,” Hunter told him.

“You are a good friend,” Justin said smiling.

“I just want you to be happy,” Hunter told him.

Justin and Hunter smiled at each other. Justin was happy. He just had to make sure he talked to Brian before it got out of hand.

***

Justin knocked on the door and waited. He gave Erica a little smile when she opened the door. Justin went inside with Eric. They sat down in the living room after Erica got them something to drink.

“He is looking more like you everyday,” Erica said.

Justin smiled.

“You came here for a reason,” Erica said suddenly.

“Yes. I did,” Justin told her.

“Justin, I can’t understand you,” Erica told him.

Justin took a deep breath.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Justin said.

“What?” Erica asked.

Justin took a deep breath.

“I am with someone,” Justin said.

“I know,” Erica said not sure what Justin wanted.

Erica looked at Eric sleeping and smiled a little.

“Well, I want you to…to sign over your rights to him,” Justin said.

“What are you talking about? I already did,” Erica said.

Justin wasn’t sure what he thought she was saying.

“Justin?” Erica said and then opened her eyes wide. “Oh my god. You didn’t know.”

Justin swallowed and didn’t know what to say or do. He couldn’t believe what she was telling him.

***

Brian opened the door and walked in. He looked around and then at his watch and wondered where Justin was. He’d had to stay at the office longer than he expected, Justin should have been at the loft. He wondered where the blond had gone so late and with Eric. Brian was about to call the blond when his cell phone rang.

“Hello,” Brian said.

“Brian, get your butt over here now,” Michael told him.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked scared.

“He knows,” Michael told him.

“Knows what?” Brian asked. “Who? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Justin,” Michael said. “He knows about what you did. Erica told him.”

“Fuck,” Brian said. “I’m on my way.”

Brian didn’t know what he was going to tell Justin. He knew that at some point he was going to have to tell him what he had done, but he wasn’t ready yet. He knew that Justin was going to be really pissed. He had gone behind his back to do something and hadn’t told him anything. Justin hated it when he didn’t trust him. Brian knew that it was going to be very bad.

***

Justin looked up at Ben when the man got up and walked to the door. Justin frowned when Brian came in.

“You guys should talk,” Michael told Justin.

Justin glared at Michael and crossed his arm.

“Daddy!” Eric said waving from Michael’s arm. “Daddy, sad?”

Brian walked over to his son and kissed him.

“Daddy is okay,” Brian told him.

“I’ll go into the other room and you guys can talk,” Michael said.

Brian gave him a small smile. Ben and Michael moved to their bedroom with Eric.

“Justin,” Brian said.

“I don’t know what to think, Brian,” Justin said.

Brian tried to walk closer, but Justin walked back.

“Baby, I…”

“I went to see her so I could ask her to sign her rights over to you. I wanted you to have them. To be Eric’s daddy,” Justin said.

Brian smiled slightly at Justin’s confession.

“I wanted to surprise you. Guess that backfired.”

“I was…” Brian tried to say something, but he really didn’t know what to say to his blond.

“What do you have to say?” Justin asked.

“I had to do it,” Brian told him.

Justin shook his head not sure what he was feeling.

“”You went behind my back. Why didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked him.

Brian took a deep breath.

“I don’t know. I was scared, I guess,” Brian said. “I’m sorry.”

“What did you do?” Justin asked. “She just gave you the rights.”

Brian cracked his jaw before he closed his mouth and frowned.

“Tell me,” Justin said getting angry.

Brian closed his eyes for a moment and opened them up to look at Justin.

“I paid her,” Brian said.

Justin frowned.

“How much?” Justin asked.

“It’s doesn’t matter.”

“How much! ” Justin demanded.

“Two million dollars.”

Justin’s jaw opened wide. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt so small. Brian had everything he could ever want. He had the looks, the power, and the money. The money to give Eric everything he wanted and Justin had nothing to give his son. He couldn’t even keep him own son if it wasn’t for Brian. These were Justin’s thoughts and it made him feel so useless.

“Justin, say something,” Brian said after a while.

“ _You are the perfect daddy, Brian,_ ” Justin hissed.

“What are you talking about, Justin?” Brian asked.

“ _You can hear him. You can buy him whatever he wants. You are the perfect daddy. He loves you so much. And now on top of all that, you can take him away from me and you would be within your rights,_ Justin said sobbing.

“Why would I take your son away from you, Justin?” Brian asked trying to reach the blond.

Justin pulled back and started crying.

“Justin,” Brian said not sure what was going on.

Brian had a feeling that this was about so much more than he having Eric’s parental rights. Justin sat down and cried. Brian took a deep breath and sat on the coffee table, making sure he was in front of the blond. He cleaned Justin’s tear and made the blond look at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I did what I thought was best. I didn’t want her to take Eric away from you. From us,” Brian explained. “I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know how. I’m sorry, baby. I really am sorry for not telling you. But I’m not sorry for doing what I did. I couldn’t let her take Eric away from you.”

Justin bit his lower lip. He had to be thankful that Brian had done it. He just was so pissed that he never told him anything; that Brian would be such a better father than he could be.

“As for being the perfect daddy, I’m not,” Brian said. “You are the one that’s great at this. You think you have to have money to love your son. God, Justin. You made damn sure your son had everything he needed. Just because you can’t hear him doesn’t mean you love him any less, does it?”

Justin shook his head.

“ _I wish I could give him everything you are able to give him. I wish…_ ”

Brian stopped Justin.

“You love him, Justin. You love him so much and that’s more than enough. I wish my parents had loved me half as much as you do him. You are always there for him. You protect him from harm. You are a wonderful dad. I know that one day you will have an excellent job and will be able to give him anything he wants. Until then, I want you to let me take care of him and you. He loves you so much, Justin. He wants to be just like you. And I want to take care of the two of you. It’s not a contest, Justin. This is our family.”

Justin smiled at Brian.

“ _I’m sorry too. I should have told you how I felt before,_ ” Justin said. “ _I was just scared that he would love you more…than me…but then it sounded so stupid. I think it’s great that he loves you…is just…I don’t know._ ”

“We are able to love two different people just as much. Just like I love you and him and Gus,” Brian told Justin smiling.

Justin smiled back.

“Eric’s learned to love me, Justin, and to count on me now. In the beginning, he would come to me because you were with me. He kissed me and touched me because you did. He would follow me around because you did. He smiled at me because you did. He still does that sometimes. I imagine that he was wondering ‘why my dada is always with this guy’.”

Justin smiled.

“Because dada loves him very much,” Justin said.

Brian pulled Justin closer and kissed him.

“I’m not trying to take Eric away from you. I’m just trying to love him as much as you do. I want us to be a family, baby. Because Eric needs you more than anything and so do I.”

Justin nodded.

“Are you still mad at me?” Brian asked raising a brow.

Justin took a deep breath.

“I’m just a little shock and let’s leave it at that,” Justin said.

“Can you kiss me some even thought you are stunned?” Brian asked raising a brow.

Justin smirked and rolled his eyes. He sat on Brian’s lap and smiled. He knew he had such a wonderful man but is still scared him.

“Justin, I’m learning,” Brian told him. “I’m going to make tons of mistakes and I want you to know that no matter what I love you and that I am going to do what I think its right for us because I love you and Eric. I just want the best for my two blonds.”

Justin smiled and kissed Brian. They kissed for a few minutes until the door to the bedroom opened. Michael let Eric run to them.

“Wat you doin?” Eric asked looking at his dada who was sitting on Brian’s lap. “Me wan up.”

Justin picked him up and held him.

“We should go home,” Brian said knowing real well they still had a lot to talk about.

Justin nodded and bent his head to kiss Brian one more time. Eric moved towards Brian and kissed him too and smiled and looked at his dada.

“Kissy, daddy,” Eric said giggling.

“The Taylor man can’t resist me,” Brian said smiling.

Justin rolled his eyes and got up with a little smile. Brian got up and glanced at Michael who was looking at them with a smile.

“We’re going home,” Brian told him.

Michael nodded and watched them go. He was happy that everything was okay.


	19. A New Challenge

  
Author's notes: Justin's old friend is back. Should Brian be threatened?  


* * *

Justin entered the diner to get a coffee for him and a cookie for Eric who had been asking for one. He was paying for everything when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and opened his eyes wide.

“Ethan,” Justin said.

Ethan smiled and nodded.

“How are you, love?” Ethan asked.

“I’m great,” Justin said.

“And who might this be?” Ethan asked as he looked at Eric.

“ _”This is Eric. It’s a long story,_ ” Justin said.

“Can you sit down for a while?” Ethan asked.

Justin looked at his watch and nodded. He had a few minutes to spare. Justin told Ethan how he had gotten to be a father and started to tell him about Brian, but Ethan interrupted and began talking about himself. For the rest of the time, Ethan monopolized the conversation. Justin was amused to see that Ethan never changed.

“ _I have to go to the restroom. Can you watch him a minute?_ ” Justin asked.

“Sure. No problem,” Ethan told him.

Justin got up and went to the restroom. Eric smiled at Ethan before he moved forward to grab the chain that Ethan had and in the process knocked over Justin’s soda.

“Look at what you did,” Ethan hissed.

Eric’s lip quivered at the tone that Ethan had used.

“You made a fucking mess,” Ethan told him.

Eric sat back and started crying. Ethan rolled his eyes as he tried to clean up the mess.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked.

“Unk Mike,” Eric said and raised his tiny arms to be picked up.

“What happen?” Michael asked picking Eric up.

“We had a little accident that’s all,” Ethan told him smiling.

Michael looked at Ethan not sure what to say. He wondered where the hell Justin was. He stayed with Eric until Justin came back.

“Hey,” Michael said.

Justin smiled and sat down again next to Michael. Eric went with his father and then looked back at Ethan and actually glared at the man. Michael raised a brow and wondered what had happened. He decided to stay and see what was going on. Ethan was furious that they were being interrupted.

“ _This is an old friend, Ethan. He used to work at the center. He used to take sign language because of his sister,_ ” Justin said to Michael.

Michael turned to look at the man and nodded.

“I’m Michael, a good friend of Justin,” Michael said.

Ethan smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ethan told him.

Justin smiled.

“ _After a while we started dating,_ ” Justin said laughing a little.

Ethan smiled smugly at Michael.

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Michael asked.

“We broke up after I moved away,” Ethan said. “I hated it. I missed him so much.”

Michael nodded, not liking it one bit. He could see Ethan was still interested in the blond. Justin looked at the time and frowned.

“ _I have to go,_ ” Justin said.

Michael moved out of the booth. Justin got up and put Eric in his stroller. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. Ethan took it and smiled and then told Justin his phone number.

“I would love to see you again,” Justin told him. “ _We can talk about old times. Just tag message me and I will be able to answer you back._ _”_ ”

Ethan nodded happily. Justin left and Michael watched Ethan smirking at him. He didn’t like the Ethan guy one bit. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

***

Michael entered the loft after Brian opened the door. He looked around and covered his mouth as he looked around.

“What the hell happened here?” Michael asked.

“He’s evil,” Brian said pointing at Eric who was currently sleeping on the duvet on the floor. “He made this mess. I can’t control him. One minute he is sitting down, the next he is running then he is hungry. Then he is there and then he disappears and then he wants a toy and then another. How does Justin do this?” Brian asked.

Michael shook his head and laughed. He closed the door and looked at the kitchen.

“Wow,” Michael said. “What happen to having a tidy…”

“Don’t say anything,” Brian told him rubbing his temples. “He is trying to kill me.”

“He’s just two years old,” Michael said. “Wow. When does Justin gets here?” Michael asked.

“Two more days,” Brian said.

“Do you think it worked?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged.

“I don’t really care, but I want it to. For him. He wants this so badly,” Brian said sadly. “He wants to hear Eric. I want him to be able to.”

Michael nodded and smiled.

“Tell you what. I’ll help you to clean some of this mess up,” Michael said.

Brian nodded and while they talked about Justin and the operation, they picked up the mess. They talked about Ethan when Michael brought it up and found out that Justin had already told Brian about it. Brian wondered if there was something more behind Michael’s words about Ethan, but shrugged it off.

“This looks better,” Michael said smiling.

Brian nodded and sat down on the stool.

“Although, I think it was for nothing,” Michael said and pointed at Eric.

Brian turned around to see Eric with his head lifted up and looking at them. Brian could have sworn that Eric was smirking.

“Don’t ever have children,” Brian said.

“You don’t mean that,” Michael said.

Brian picked Eric up and received a kiss on the cheek from the little blond.

“No, I don’t,” Brian said smiling foolishly.

***

Justin stayed still as the doctor checked him. He was hoping to hear good news. The key words being ‘hear the good news’. The operation had been done quickly and now he had to wait and see what happened. He had gotten a little infection in his right ear, but it looked like it was nothing major.

“When am I going to be able to hear?” Justin asked.

The doctor frowned.

“I’m supposed to be hearing by now,” Justin said sadly. “Oh my god.”

“Justin,” Doctor Henry said, putting his hand on Justin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. You could start hearing two days from now, maybe one, maybe an hour from now. Relax. Your ears are full of fluids still and you did have an infection. Just let it heal.”

Justin nodded and bit his lower lip to stop the tears from coming. He wasn’t going to let it bring him down. All he could do now was wait.

***

Brian had Gus and Eric with him when he went to pick Justin up from the hospital. It had been a whole week and Justin hadn’t wanted to see anyone or talk to anyone. Brian had no idea if the operation had worked or not, but now he was going to find out.

“Dada,” Eric said pointing at Justin as they entered the room.

“Hey, Jussy,” Gus said running over to Justin and hugging the blond’s leg.

Justin picked Gus up and smiled at the boy.

“Hey, Gussy.”

Brian arched a brow not sure if Justin was answering Gus or just saying hey.

“So?” Brian asked once Justin was looking at him.

“So?” Justin asked.

“Justin, just tell me,” Brian said.

Justin walked closer to Brian and Eric while he held Gus. Brian leaned over and kissed Justin’s cheek before he moved his mouth over Justin’s ear.

“I love you,” Brian whispered.

Justin smiled and a tear fell down.

“I really like the sound of that,” Justin said smiling.

Brian smiled from ear to ear.

“Oh, baby,” Brian said and kissed him.

“I can’t breathe,” Gus protested as he was crushed between Brian and Justin.

“Sorry,” Brian said pulling back.

Brian put Eric down and then took Gus and put him on the floor too.

“Excuse me a second, boys,” Brian said.

Brian took Justin in his arms and hugged him tightly as he kissed him.

“Kissy, kissy,” Eric sing sang.

“Yuck. I’m never kissing anyone,” Gus declared.

Justin laughed and pulled away from Brian. Brian could see how happy Justin was.

“I can hear, Brian,” Justin said.

“I’m so happy for you, baby,” Brian told him.

“I want to go home,” Justin said. “I want to see everyone. I want to hear them.”

“Me too,” Gus said. “I want to go home and play with my new guitar.”

Justin looked from Gus to Brian.

“It’s a long story,” Brian said smirking.

Justin shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

“I hungy,” Eric said.

“Pick me up,” Gus said looking at Brian. “I don’t want to walk.”

“Up, up, up,” Eric started to chant.

“Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?” Gus asked.

“Dada, me up!” Eric said impatiently seeing how Brian had already picked Gus up.

Justin smiled and took Eric in his arms. Justin looked at Brian and smiled.

“Me wan bwig rat, yummy,” Eric said putting his head on Justin’s shoulder.

“He likes the mouse,” Brian said looking at Eric. “I hope that’s what he is talking about.”

Justin smiled.

“Well, go to there tomorrow,” Brian told them.

Gus pouted.

“But I wanted today,” Gus protested.

Brian moved to take Justin’s bag. Justin smiled widely. He loved every minute of it. Hearing Eric and Gus talking a mile per minute was amazing. Hearing Brian had been fantastic. He couldn’t wait to hear everyone else and everything else around him.

***

On the way over to the loft, Justin sent his father a message to his cell, one to Ethan and another to Hunter. He wanted to have his friends with him. Even thought he wouldn’t be able to hear Hunter because his friend didn’t talk, but he wanted to share with Hunter. At first he hadn’t been sure, but Hunter had told him that he had been happy for him and that he wanted to know what happened.

“We are here,” Brian said.

Justin smiled happily. They went up to the loft and pretty soon everyone was getting there and bringing stuff to either drink or eat.

“Baby!” Emmett said coming into the loft.

Justin smiled hearing Emmett’s voice for the first time.

“You can hear me?” Emmett asked in between doubt and happiness.

Justin nodded and Emmett hugged him tightly.

“I’m happy for you, Justin,” Ted said. “I’m glad it all went okay.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Come on in,” Justin said ecstatic.

Ted and Emmett went into the kitchen where Brian was feeding the boys. Ted gave him a bottle of wine and Emmett had brought a pie.

“The phone is ringing,” Justin pointed out.

Justin smiled. He was so happy that he could hear himself talk. Brian smiled and, giving Emmett Eric’s plate, he went to answer the phone.

“Linds and Mel are on their way,” Brian announced.

There was a knock on the door and Justin ran to answer it.

“He’s very happy,” Emmett said as he helped Brian.

Brian looked at Justin and smiled.

***

Ethan knocked on the door and a blonde woman answered.

“Hi. I’m Ethan. I’m a friend of Justin.”

“Come on in. I’m Lindsay,” She said smiling.

Ethan nodded and went inside. He saw Justin talking to his father animatedly and they were both smiling. Ethan walked over to Justin and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Ethan,” Justin said smiling.

“Hey,” Ethan said.

“I can hear you,” Justin told him and laughed.

“God, Justin, I’m so happy to hear that,” Ethan told him.

Justin smiled and hugged him.

“Come on. Let me show you my friends,” Justin said and left with Ethan.

Craig watched his son go and smiled. Brian came and stood next to Craig. He arched a brow asking Craig a silent question.

“I’m not here to cause problems,” Craig said. “You were right. I was wrong.”

Brian nodded.

“So, that’s your son,” Craig said nodding towards Gus and Eric.

Brian nodded.

“He looks just like you,” Craig said.

“Yeah, he does,” Brian said.

“Everything okay here?” Jennifer asked.

“Don’t worry Jen,” Brian said putting his arm on her shoulders. “I don’t think we are going to be ripping each other’s throats out.”

Jen smiled a little and hoped they didn’t. Craig took a deep breath and hoped his son would trust him again. He was really trying this time around.

***

“Do you remember the time you and my sister got detention?” Ethan asked.

“And you helped Elaine and me get out of the classroom through the window when Mr. Johnson fell asleep.” Justin said laughing.

Hunter and Emmett laughed with them.

“I’m going to go get something to drink,” Hunter said.

Justin nodded and watched him go.

“Oh, I have a surprise for you,” Emmett said.

“You do?” Justin asked.

Emmett nodded.

“Wait here,” Emmett said.

“I can show you everyone else now. Sorry, about Emmett. He likes to talk,” Justin said. “He’s really great.”

Ethan smiled.

“That’s okay, I’m having fun,” Ethan told him.

Justin smiled widely. Ethan looked at him and knew he wanted to be with Justin. He was going to make sure that Justin knew that. They could be boyfriends again.

“Oh, you have to meet Brian,” Justin said. “Come…”

Justin stopped talking and turned around to look at Emmett as the music started playing. Emmett smiled and walked over to Justin.

“This is what you were dancing to, the first time you and Brian danced,” Emmett said and then pushed Justin towards the clear space in the living room.

Brian came and grabbed him by the waist.

“Bri,” Justin said with teary eyes.

“Smile, baby. I want to dance,” Brian told him as they started to move slowly.

Justin hugged him tight. They kissed a few times before Justin just rested his head on Brian’s shoulder. He was so happy. Everyone else was watching them dance with big smiles on their faces.

“Who is that?” Ethan asked Emmett.

“That’s Brian. His husband…practically,” Emmett said laughing. “They look so beautiful, don’t they?”

“Justin is married?” Ethan asked shocked.

“Well, not yet. But I think Brian is going to ask him soon.”

Ethan frowned at the couple dancing in front of everyone. He had to do something. He couldn’t lose Justin all over again. Michael was staring at Ethan and frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked.

“Nothing good,” Michael said. “That Ethan guy is not good news.”

“You are reading too much into things,” Ben told him.

From afar Hunter had been ‘listening to’ Michael and Ben talk, knowing how to read someone’s lip had his advantages. He looked at Ethan and knew that Michael was right. He just stared at Ethan for a long time and then smiled. A plan had formed in his head. It was going to be perfect.

“I want to dance too,” Gus said looking at Justin.

Justin smiled and started dancing with Gus. Brian smiled and let them dance. Melanie and Lindsey started dancing and so did Emmett as he pulled Vic with him.

“Hey,” Michael said to Brian as they stood side by side.

“Is it me or is he looking at my partner like he wants to eat him?” Brian asked Michael, with a nod towards Ethan, as he put his arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

Michael took a deep breath and felt relieved. Brian was not stupid and he had known what was going on the moment Ethan set eyes on Justin. Brian was going to keep an eye on Ethan because there was no way that anyone was going to steal his blond away.


	20. The Things I Never Said

  
Author's notes: Jack and Brian talk.  


* * *

Brian came out of the bathroom to find Justin in the bed drawing. He smiled at the blond who look up when he heard him walking near the bed.

“I like hearing everything.” Justin said smiling.

Brian arched a brow.

“Even Debbie?” Brian asked.

“I never thought Debbie could be so loud.” Justin said giggling. “I love it.”

Brian laughed as he dried his hair with the towel.

“So, they tell me Hunter is a nice guy.” Brian said.

Justin smiled and rolled his eyes. Brian threw the towel away and pulled off the one he had around his hips. Justin smiled at him while unconsciously he licked his lips. Brian smiled and traced his fingers along Justin’s jaw.

“He is not after me anymore.” Justin said. “I don’t think he ever was. He just liked the idea of me.”

“How is that?” Brian asked getting in the bed.

“Because we are the same.” Justin said.

“Not anymore.” Brian pointed out.

“I don’t think like that.” Justin said. “He has become a good friend to me. We understand each other really well.”

Brian caressed Justin’s chest.

“As long as you are just friends.” Brian said smiling.

Justin smirked.

“I want you to make love to me.” Justin signaled.

“Mmm, that is such a magnificent idea.” Brian said as he pushed Justin onto his back. “I love you.”

Justin smiled widely.

“Me too.” Justin told him. “So much.”

Brian nodded and kissed Justin slowly at first then more demandingly. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist.

“You are so hot.” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

The words went straight to Justin’s cock. Justin arched against Brian and moaned.

“I want you in me.” Justin said. “Please.”

“Yes, baby.” Brian told him as he reached for a condom and then searched for the lube.

Brian got on his knees and prepared Justin quickly. He couldn’t wait to be inside the blond. It had been too long and he wanted to lose himself in his blond.

“Oh.” Justin sighed as Brian’s cock filled him.

“So tight.” Brian said.

Justin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck.

“You are so hot, baby.” Brian murmured.

Justin moaned hearing Brian’s voice. It was different now. Just a whisper and his whole body was shaking under Brian. Hearing Brian whispering in his ear was driving him nuts.

“Do you like it, baby?” Brian asked as he hammered inside the blond.

“Oh fuck, yes. Brian!” Justin bit his lower lip as his whole body trembled.

“Baby, baby, baby.” Brian kept whispered over and over again.

Justin was sure that he was floating. All he could hear was Brian’s voice. Brian started to stroke Justin’s hard, dripping cock.

“I’m going to cum.” Justin groaned.

“I want you to.” Brian told him. “For me, baby.”

“Oh god.” Justin screamed.

“I want you to cum.” Brian told him passing his thumb over Justin’s piss hole. “Do it.”

“Oh fuck, Brian!” Justin screamed and did.

“Jus.” Brian gasped as Justin’s orgasm triggered his.

“Don’t move away.” Justin told him. “I like having you in my arms all sweaty like this.”

“You so love my cock deep in your ass.” Brian muttered.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“That too.” Justin told him.

Brian laughed and pushed Justin’s hair back.

“I’m crushing you.” Brian told him.

“Just a little while longer?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded. They just kissed lazily until Justin started to nod off. Brian pulled away and got rid of the condom. He got a cloth to clean himself and one for Justin.

“Brian?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked as he pulled the duvet over them.

“Why didn’t you talk to Ethan?” Justin asked. “You seemed to be put off by him.”

Brian took a deep breath.

“Brian.” Justin sing sang.

Brian pulled Justin to him. He kissed the blond and smiled.

“He wants you.” Brian said.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“That’s not true and even if it was, you don’t have to worry. I don’t want him. I don’t want anyone but you, and maybe Johnny Depp.” Justin said.

Brian laughed and shook his head.

“Would you share?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“Oh, definitely.” Justin said giggling.

“Such a good boy.” Brian muttered.

“Bri, you don’t have to worry about anything.” Justin assured him.

Brian nodded and Justin smiled happy that Brian didn’t seem angry. He kissed Brian one more time before he let his head drop onto Brian’s chest. Brian wrapped his arms around the blond and they both fell asleep.

***

Justin got up and made sure that Eric was really entertained coloring his book. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. A woman was standing there and she looked like she had been crying.

“Where is Brian?” Claire asked.

“He’s at work.” Justin told her. “Is something wrong? Do you want to come in?”

Claire started crying, but didn’t move.

“I’m going to call, Brian.” Justin told her. “Come on in.”

Justin closed the door after she was inside. He went to the phone and called the brunet. He told him what was going on and Brian told him he was already on his way and that would arrive at the loft in a few minutes.

“Dada!” Eric screamed looking at Claire.

Justin walked over to Eric and smiled. Eric pointed at Claire. Justin picked Eric up and kissed him.

“Do you want to know who this lady is.” Justin asked.

Eric smiled and looked at Claire.

“Is this your little boy?” Claire asked.

Justin nodded.

“He’s cute. He looks just like you.” Claire told him.

“Thank you.” Justin told her.

“Dad told us that your operation worked.” Claire said. “Congratulations.”

Justin nodded. He didn’t know that Jack had talked about him with Claire and Joan. He still felt weird having Jack coming to see Eric and Gus, but after all, he was their grandfather. Justin frowned when he realized that Jack hadn’t been there for more than two weeks.

“Thank you. Is your father okay?” Justin asked.

Claire looked at the floor and started crying.

“He’s in the hospital.” Claire told him. “The doctors aren’t sure that he is going to make it. He’s really weak.”

Justin took a deep breath and didn’t know what to say. Then the loft door opened and Brian walked in.

“Daddy!” Eric said clapping.

“What’s going on, Claire?” Brian asked as he closed the door.

Brian put his things down and then walked over to Justin to pick Eric up. He kissed Justin hello and frowned when he saw Justin’s face.

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Brian asked.

“Dad is in the hospital.” Claire said.

Brian looked at her and then at Justin and by the look on their faces, he knew it was something serious. He nodded and walked away with Eric securely in his arms. He really didn’t know what he was feeling at that moment.

***

Justin was at the GLC looking at the drawings he had brought over. He had promised Lindsay that he would put up some of his things. Now he wasn’t so sure he wanted people to see it. So basically that’s why he couldn’t decide what to put up.

“Hey, you.” Ethan said.

Justin turned back and smile.

“Hey.” Justin answered and turned back to what he was doing.

“So what are you doing?” Ethan asked.

“Just picking a few things.” Justin told him.

“Wow. These are great Justin.” Ethan told him.

“Thank you.” Justin said looking at the drawings spread out on the table.

There was a drawing of Brian that caught Ethan’s attention. He picked it up and looked at Justin.

“He’s not that big.” Ethan said.

Justin smirked.

“Yes, he is. Aren’t I lucky?” Justin asked and laughed, taking the drawing back and putting in on the table.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Brian?” Ethan asked.

Justin smirked and raised a brow.

“You barely let me talked, Eth.” Justin said.

“Right.” Ethan said and took a deep breath. “Do you love him?”

“Of course I do.” Justin said. “Why else would I be with him?”

“Because he has money.” Ethan pointed out.

“Wow. Thank you for thinking so little of me.” Justin told him frowning.

“That’s not how I meant it.” Ethan said. “I know that you need to take care of Eric.”

“So you think I would just whore myself around to someone so my son would have what he needs?” Justin asked getting mad.

“No. Of course not. I just thought…forget it.” Ethan said.

Justin shook his head and kept on trying to decide what to pick.

“So, are you going to play in the show?” Justin asked deciding to change the subject.

“Sure.” Ethan told him. “Lindsay talked to me about it.”

“Cool.” Justin told him.

“You are going to be here, right?” Ethan asked.

“Of course.” Justin told him.

“Well, I have to go talk to the director to tell him I’m going to collaborate.” Ethan told him.

Justin nodded and watched Ethan go. He wondered what he had ever seen in Ethan when they were younger. ‘Youth’ he though to himself and giggled hoping no one was watching him thinking he was just nuts.

***

Michael looked at the notebook and then back at Hunter. He looked once again at what Hunter had written and shook his head.

“Have you lost your mind?” Michael asked. “This plan is not going to work.”

“You don’t know that.” Hunter said.

Michael took a deep breath.

“Look. I know that the little shit wants nothing but Justin. But Brian knows that and he is not going to let the kid steal Justin away from him.”

Hunter shrugged.

“We have to make Justin see. ” Hunter told him.

Michael frowned. He knew it was true.

“I don’t know.” Michael said frowning.

“It would be perfect. ” Hunter assured him.

Michael shook his head and shrugged.

“Why are you telling me anyway?” Michael asked.

“So, at least someone knows that I’m a good guy in all this. ” Hunter said.

“Right.” Michael said. “I think you should forget all this.”

Hunter shrugged.

“So, you are looking for employees.” Hunter signaled.

Michael nodded.

“Can I work here? ” Hunter asked.

Michael shrugged and nodded. It couldn’t hurt.

***

Justin was holding Eric who was playing with his plane. Justin was looking at Brian who had a sleepy Gus in his arms.

“Are you going in today?” Justin asked.

“Don’t rush me.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and waited. They had been waiting for ten minutes for Brian to open the door to his father’s room.

“Okay. I’m going in.” Justin told him and opened the door.

Brian rolled his eyes and followed the blond. He looked at his father who was in the hospital bed in a sitting position. He could see that his father had lost a lot of weight and looked very pale.

“What are you doing here?” Joan asked.

“Last time I checked, he was my father.” Brian told his mother.

“I thought you didn’t care.” Claire said.

“Hi.” Eric said waving at Claire.

Claire smiled at the little boy.

“Who are these kids?” Joan asked.

“They’re my kids.” Brian told her.

“What are you talking about?” Joan asked.

“Give him here.” Jack said reaching for Gus.

“Hey, grandpa.” Gus said as Brian let Jack take his son.

“Gan pa!” Eric yelled and giggled.

“Bring him here.” Jack said smiling as Justin put Eric on the bed.

“How are my two favorite grandsons?” Jack asked.

“That’s rich.” Claire hissed.

“Shut up, Claire.” Jack told her. “Your kids have no discipline and don’t respect anyone. John actually sat in that chair and told me that he was glad I was dying. Just because I told him not to hit his brother.”

Justin looked at Brian who gave him a look to not ask or say anything. Justin thought how ironic life could be. Although he was glad that Jack had changed, even if it was too late. He looked at Brian and thought that maybe it hadn’t been to late after all.

“This boy looks just like you, Brian.” Joan said.

“He’s my son.” Brian pointed out. “I already told you that.”

“Oh my god.” Joan said. “You are serious. How? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Brian shrugged.

“Why should I tell you?” Brian asked. “You don’t care about me. Is none of your fucking business.”

“Bri.” Justin whispered telling Brian to calm down.

“Could we not start?” Jack asked taking a deep breath.

“Gan pa tic.” Eric said.

“Yes. I’m a little sick.” Jack told him.

Eric moved forward and kissed Jack on the cheek.

“Bitte?”

“Ah, much better.” Jack assured him and Eric giggled.

“You can have my friend, Ronny.” Gus said putting his teddy bear next to Jack.

“Thank you.” Jack told him.

“I’m going to be outside.” Claire said dryly.

“I’ll go see that she is okay. We have to talk about this, Brian.” Joan told him before she left.

Justin and Brian sat down making small talk with Jack as the boys played with their grandfather.

“I need to talk to you, Sonny Boy.” Jack told Brian as he looked at his son.

Justin smiled at Brian to let him know he was there for him.

“Could you leave me alone with him?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and gathered the boys. He gave Jack a big smile before he left the room.

“He’s a good kid.” Jack said.

“Which one are you talking about?” Brian asked smirking.

Jack laughed slightly before he started coughing. Brian frowned.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Jack nodded as he waved his hand at Brian to tell him not to worry about it.

“So, this is it, Sonny boy.” Jack said.

Brian cringed.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know it’s not much, but I really mean it.” Jack said. “I was a bad father and I know that. I…I could have been better.”

Brian stared at the wall not believing what he was hearing. He wanted to just walk out, but couldn’t even move.

“You have a great family there, Brian. Don’t screw it up.” Jack told him.

“I’m not you.” Brian said angry.

“I’m glad.” Jack said sadly.

Brian closed his eyes and opened them quickly.

“I wish I had more time.” Jack whispered.

“Yeah.” Brian agreed in a whisper too.

“I’m proud of you, Brian.” Jack told him. “You live your life and don’t let your mother or your sister get away with telling you anything about you and Justin. They can be vicious.”

Brian nodded.

“Justin is good for you. I can see that. I know he will take care of you.” Jack told him.

“You do know you are so freaking me out.” Brian told him.

Jack arched a brow and smirk.

“I’m happy for you.” Jack told him. “Come give me a hug.”

“I don’t want to.” Brian said.

“Come here.” Jack ordered.

Brian rolled his eyes and went to his father. As soon as they were hugging, Jack started crying and Brian closed his eyes and pushed his tears away. He wanted to be angry with Jack, but somehow couldn’t anymore. He wanted to yell and scream about all the times that Jack had beaten him up, but he just couldn’t. He just held on to his father and wished that it had been different.

“I love you, Sonny Boy.” Jack whispered.

And Brian pulled away and made his face expressionless.

“I’ll come back later with the boys.” Brian told him.

Jack nodded as he rubbed is face.

“You do that, Sonny Boy.” Jack told him.

“Okay.” Brian said.

Jack smiled at his son.

“I still love you too, Dad.” Brian signaled him before he left the room.


	21. One Little Question

  
Author's notes: Brian asks Justin a very important question.  


* * *

Brian watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. He tightened his hold on Justin’s hand. He wished it could have been different. After the service was done, Brian and Justin went home. Brian went straight into the bedroom and didn’t come out. Justin stayed in the living room giving Brian some time. A couple of hours later, Debbie came to the loft with Eric.

“Hey,” Debbie said coming in.

“Hey,” Justin said and closed the door.

“Wer Daddy?” Eric asked.

“Daddy’s sleeping,” Justin said.

Eric smiled and ran to the bedroom.

“I brought you guys something to eat,” Debbie said, showing him the bag with food.

Justin took it and walked to the kitchen.

“How is he doing?” Debbie asked, coming behind Justin.

“It’s hitting him hard,” Justin said. “He and his father came to some common ground and I know…I know he wanted more from that.”

Debbie’s heart broke. She remembered the many nights she had to let Brian spend the night. The many nights she held him and didn’t know what to tell him when the brunet asked why his parents couldn’t love him. Debbie looked towards the bedroom and saw Brian lifting his arm and Eric getting right under it. She smiled and knew that Brian was a good father and that he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes that Jack had done.

“I should go,” Debbie said and kissed Justin on the cheek. “You take care of him.”

Justin smiled and nodded. He watched her go before he focused his attention on Brian who was getting up with Eric.

“We are going to watch cartoons,” Brian said rolling his eyes.

Justin smiled knowing really well that Brian enjoyed watching cartoons with Eric. He walked to where Brian and Eric had sat down on the sofa. He kissed Brian on the cheek and ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Justin asked.

“Uh, sure,” Brian said.

“Yum!” Eric said clapping.

“I guess he is hungry too,” Justin said smirking.

Justin kissed Brian again.

“I love you,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and nodded. Justin then started walking to the kitchen to prepare something for his boys.

“I luv you, daddy,” Eric said and hugged Brian.

Justin turned around and looked at Brian who was hugging Eric. Brian had teary eyes and looked at Justin with a smile. He vowed that he would never treat Eric the way Jack had treated him. Justin smiled, knowing that Brian would be okay. That they were going to be okay.

***

Justin opened the door and looked at Joan.

“How can I help you?” Justin asked coldly.

“Where is my son?” Joan asked.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked coming to see what his mother wanted. “What do you want?”

“I came to see my grandsons,” Joan informed them.

“You do know Eric is Justin’s biological son,” Brian told her.

“Jack told me,” Joan said as she looked at Justin.

“So it doesn’t bother you?” Brian asked.

Joan shrugged.

“These kids shouldn’t be living with you,” Joan told him.

Brian scoffed.

“Gus lives with his mothers,” Brian told her.

“Oh my god. You have to do something, Brian. This is wrong,” Joan told him.

“If you want to see your grandsons, you’d better shut the fuck up about what you think. I love Justin and there is nothing wrong with it,” Brian told his mother.

Joan took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Joan told him looking away.

“You are sorry? Sorry is bull…”

“Brian,” Justin said stopping him. “Relax.”

Brian glared at Justin.

“I’m going to go get Eric. Let her in,” Justin said.

Brian wanted to slap Justin a few times. He wanted the blond to see that Joan didn’t deserve to be forgiven.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked his mother. “Why?”

“I talked to your father before he died,” Joan said frowning. “And well, he was happy. And he couldn’t stop talking about you and your…your family.”

Brian looked at her and saw it in her eyes. She was lonely. Brian took a deep breath and let her in.

“If you fuck this up, I’ll throw you out the window,” Brian told her.

“Brian, that’s no way to talk to me,” Joan told him. “I’m your mother.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Hi,” Eric said.

Joan turned to look at Eric. She smiled at the boy.

“Eric, this is your…grandmother,” Justin said not sure if he should be giving Joan a second chance.

Joan smiled and took Eric’s hand.

“Hi, Eric,” Joan said.

Eric giggled and batted his eyes at her. Brian looked heavenward and wondered why his boy had to be so damn cute. He’s mother wasn’t going to leave ever. He looked at Justin who was watching him and arched a brow. Justin gave him a small smile and then focused his attention on Joan and Eric. Brian looked at them and knew his mother wasn’t going anywhere. He might as well get used to that. He really hoped that Claire wouldn’t be coming next or he might go crazy.

***

Brian was just staring at the ceiling, waiting for Justin to wake up. He bit his lower lip, anxious for his partner to get up. When he got tired of waiting, he just started to poke Justin’s ribs.

“Sunshine,” Brian sing sang.

“Mmm,” Justin grunted and moved away.

Brian pulled him closer to him and started kissing his blond’s neck.

“Wakey, wakey,” Brian told him.

Justin buried his head on Brian’s chest.

“Justin,” Brian said as he pushed the blond away from him but didn’t let go.

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian.

“What is it, Brian?” Justin asked yawning.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I was going to do it before, but…I wanted to wait after the operation,” Brian told him. “It didn’t make any difference to me, but I though you would like that; hearing me say it.”

Justin sat up in the bed an arched a brow. He wondered what Brian was talking about since the brunet had already told him he loved him.

“So?” Justin asked hesitantly.

“Look at your hands,” Brian said.

Justin looked at his hands and frowned when he saw that his ring was missing. Now he was really getting scared. He wondered if Brian was telling him it was over.

“Brian,” Justin whispered.

“Would you marry me?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked taken aback.

“I’m not saying it again,” Brian murmured as he looked away from the blond.

Justin’s lips started to curve into a grin that turned into a big, blinding smile.

“Oh my god,” Justin said. “You mean it.”

Brian nodded.

“You are sure about this?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled and looked at Justin.

“I am sure, Justin,” Brian told him. “So what do you say?”

“Yes!” Justin told him. “Yes!”

Brian smiled and kissed Justin.

“We are going to get married,” Brian told him.

“I have to tell my Mom and Hunter and Emmett and everyone,” Justin said as he jumped from the bed.

Brian smiled and watched the blond go. He lay back in bed and thought about what he had just done. He was one hundred percent sure he wanted to get married.

“Brian!” Justin said jumping on top of the brunet.

“Oh god,” Brian moaned. “If you kill me, you won’t be able to marry me.”

Justin giggled.

“We should celebrate first,” Justin said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Brian smiled and turned them around. He kissed Justin hard and then pulled away to look at his blond. There wasn’t anyone in the planet that Brian wanted to spend the rest of his life with but Justin.

***

Justin smiled and walked over to Ethan.

“That was magnificent,” Justin said.

Ethan smiled and bowed to Justin. He put his violin inside his case and stepped down to talk to Justin for a little while.

“Do you want something to drink?” Ethan asked.

Justin nodded and they walked to the bar. Both of them asked for champagne.

“So, how you been?” Ethan asked.

“Great,” Justin said smiling. “How about you?”

“I’m okay. Practicing all the time and hoping someone notices my greatness,” Ethan said.

Justin nodded slightly as he listened to Ethan. His eyes, on the other hand, were focused on Brian.

“So, where is your ring?” Ethan asked.

“Oh,” Justin said looking at his hand with a smile. “Brian has it. He is engraving them. We are going to get married.”

“What?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said smiling. “He really surprised me. I didn’t know he was thinking about it.”

“Justin!” Emmett said coming to them. “Is it true?”

Justin nodded and then frowned and shook his head.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Justin asked smirking.

“You are getting married,” Emmett said.

Justin nodded.

“Oh my god,” Emmett said hugging the blond. “Tell me everything about it.

“I will never finish,” Justin said. “God, I can’t wait.”

Emmett smiled and clapped.

“We are having a ceremony here for all the family to see and share it with us,” Justin said. “Then we are going to Vermont and getting married.”

“Oh my god,” Emmett shrieked.

“I have to go back and play,” Ethan said dryly.

“Okay,” Justin said and nodded.

“Come on,” Emmett said pulling Justin by the arm. “I want to know how he asked you. Every detail.”

Ethan frowned as Emmett and Justin walked away. His eyes landed on Brian and saw that the brunet had been looking at them. Ethan’s glare intensified. Brian smirked and raised his glass towards Ethan before he drank it and moved on. Ethan was boiling. He had to come up with something to make sure Brian and Justin broke up.

***

“No,” Eric said shaking his head. “No!”

“What?” Brian asked as he tried to dance with his little boy.

“You doin wong,” Eric told him.

“Even your son knows you can’t dance,” Justin teased.

“I heard that, Sunshine,” Brian told him as he was leaning forward so his son could reach his hands.

“Everything is ready,” Justin said as he closed his agenda. “I’m so happy.”

Brian smiled and picked Eric up. He walked over to the blond and kissed him.

“Are you?” Brian asked. “Really, truly, disgustingly happy?”

Justin smiled widely and nodded.

“Are you happy?” Justin asked getting up.

“Oh yeah,” Brian assured him and kissed him.

Justin still couldn’t believe that two months ago, Brian had asked him to be his husband. Now in less than two days, they were going to be married.

“Debbie called and said that everything was ready. The caterers called and confirmed with me about an hour ago. Uh, Vic said he is taking care of the cake and that everything is coming along nicely. Dad said that he would go by the store and pick up the rings. I’m really glad you two are getting along. Oh, and I think they had a little rumble as to whom was going to stay with Eric,” Justin said smirking.

“Between who?” Brian asked.

“Debbie, Mom and the girls,” Justin said. “Guess who won?”

Brian arched a brow and smirked.

“My Mom. / Your mom,” Justin and Brian said at the same time and laughed.

“She’s coming for Eric at three,” Justin said.

“Why?” Brian asked. “We are not leaving until tomorrow.”

“Because the boys are coming too,” Justin said. “They are giving you a bachelor party.”

“What about you?” Brian asked.

“Oh, they prepared something for me too,” Justin assured him.

“Me dan,” Eric said as he grabbed Brian’s face with his two little hands. “Dan.”

Brian smiled and put Eric down.

“He is on a mission,” Justin said smirking. “He’ll teach you how to dance.”

“Just remember there is a thing call payback,” Brian grumbled.

Justin smiled and watched as Eric and Brian moved from side to side to the soft music playing in the loft. He couldn’t be happier doing anything else.

***

Brian sat down next to Vic who was telling him that the cake he prepared was perfect. Brian was enjoying himself in the little bachelor party they prepared. One minute he was with Justin in the loft and the next Justin was gone and a bunch of guys were coming in with food and alcohol and what not. Some of them he had never seen in his life but he really didn’t care. The music was on and there were people dancing and having a good time.

“Another drink for our bachelor,” Emmett said giving Brian a double beam.

Brian took it and thanked him.

“Are you trying to get him drunk?” Michael asked Emmett when they were away from Brian.

“Just a little tipsy,” Emmett said smirking. “You know why.”

Michael smirked and nodded before he went to sit down next to Ben. Moments later Emmett got everyone’s attention by turning off the music.

“As we know,” Emmett stated. “There is always a stripper at bachelor parties.”

Brian looked at Michael who shrugged.

“And we have one…two…three of them,” Emmett said.

“Who is paying for this?” Brian asked Vic who was closer to him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Vic told him.

“Here they are,” Emmett said.

The guy that came with Ted opened the door to the loft and three guys walked in. One was dressed in black, the other one in dark blue and the third one in white. The one in dark blue walked to where Michael and Ben were sitting. The one in white walked towards Ted and Vic and the one in black walked towards Brian. All of them were wearing masks matching their outfits. Then the music started again and the strippers started dancing.

“I’m so telling Justin if you touch one of them,” Hunter threatened.

“Fuck you,” Brian signaled back.

Hunter and Brian smirked and then laughed. Hunter shook his head and went to get a beer. One of the strippers took of his gloves and then the other two followed. Emmett came towards Brian with another drink and took Brian’s empty glass.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Ted commented when the strippers took off their shirts.

“Whoo!” Ben shouted.

“Ben!” Michael chastised.

“Enjoy it, Michael,” Ben told him, following every movement that the stripper in front of him made.

Brian laughed and shook his head. He was having a good time regardless of the fact that he was missing Justin.

“Are you having fun?” Emmett asked Brian.

Brian looked up at the man and nodded.

“You are not too drunk are you? You are kind of slow,” Emmett pointed out.

“I’m okay,” Brian assured him.

“Good,” Emmett said and walked away to sit down and enjoy the show.

“Oh, they are good,” Ted said as the stripper in front of him sat on his lap.

“I could get used to this,” Vic told them laughing.

Brian smirked and shook his head. He drank his drink and enjoyed the show. The stripper in black moved closer to Brian and caressed Brian’s face. Brian frowned and pushed the guy’s hand away. The stripper straddled Brian’s lap and danced. He rubbed himself all over Brian.

“Having fun?” The stripper asked in a husky voice.

“Uh, yeah,” Brian said. “You should get up.”

Brian looked at Ethan who was looking at him. He didn’t know who had invited the man, but Brian really didn’t care.

“I just want you to have a good time,” The stripper said and then leaned forward and kissed Brian hard.

The stripper got up from Brian’s lap and resumed his dancing. Brian licked his lips and watched him, stunned. Then the other two strippers took off their pants and ended up in just a thong. As soon as the one in black was going to do the same Brian got up and stopped him.

“You must be delusional if you think anyone in here is getting a glimpse of that ass,” Brian told him.

Brian gripped the stripper’s ass and smiled.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing…Sunshine?”

“How did you know, Brian?” Justin asked in his normal voice as he kept dancing against Brian.

“Well…the kiss,” Brian confessed. “And then you turned around. I would know this ass anywhere.”

Justin laughed.

“Want to have some fun?” Justin asked in the voice he had been using.

“Oh yeah,” Brian said as they move towards the bedroom.

Brian and Justin went inside the bathroom where Brian lifted Justin and sat him on the counter. He smiled and took Justin’s pants off. He smiled when he saw the boots Justin was wearing. He was going crazy watching Justin in a pair of high heel boots that went up to his knees, the black thong and the black mask all clashing with Justin’s skin color.

“You look so fucking hot,” Brian told him.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Justin asked.

“What do you think?” Brian asked as he started to undo his pants.

They attacked each other with kisses and bites and rough caresses. Brian ripped Justin’s thong away from him and opened his blond’s leg to prepare him. Justin lifted his legs and put them on Brian’s shoulders. He moaned as Brian finger fucked him.

“This is kind of kinky,” Brian said as he pushed his hard, leaking, condom sheathed cock inside his blond.

“Fuck,” Justin moaned.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and pushed back against Brian. They fucked hard and fast. Their moans filled the bathroom. The music outside hid their screams of passion. Not that it matter to either of them. Justin only could hear Brian’s whispers and Brian was focused on Justin’s moans. Soon enough, both of them were reaching an end. Justin was the one that came first triggering Brian’s climax.

“Of fuck!” Brian moaned and splashed his cum inside Justin.

“Shit,” Justin said. “That was so fucking good.”

Brian smiled and nodded as he rested his body on top of Justin’s.

“Not bad for a stripper,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed and kissed Brian.

“I like the boots,” Brian told him.

Justin assured him that they could keep them. There was a knock on the door and Brian pulled away from Justin. He got rid of the condom and pulled his pants up. He opened the door and found Emmett standing there.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“I’m waiting for Justin,” Emmett said.

“What?” Brian asked.

“He can’t spend the night here,” Emmett told him. “He has to come with me. Its bad luck if he stays with you the day before his wedding.”

Justin smiled and got down from the bathroom counter. He grabbed a towel and walked over to Brian. He turned Brian around and kissed him hard.

“I’ll see you later, lover,” Justin said using the other voice.

Brian smiled and watched Justin go. Justin got dressed quickly in their bedroom and left with Emmett. Brian took a deep breath and let it go. Tomorrow he and Justin would be married. A night apart wasn’t going to kill them.

***

Brian rubbed his temples as he looked at Michael taking his bag and putting it close to the door. Ted was on the phone checking the reservations for the hotel. Craig had come to the loft in the morning and asked if he could help with anything. He was on the other phone checking the airplane tickets. Vic was on the loft’s phone talking to Debbie who was at the house with everyone else. Everything was on its way.

“We have forty-five minutes, people,” Michael yelled. “Here, Brian. It’s Justin.”

Brian took the phone and smiled.

“Hi, baby,” Brian said.

“Did you call the hotel?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Brian told him.

“The airline?” Justin asked. “Stop it Emmett.”

“Yes,” Brian repeated.

“Did you prepare Eric’s things?” Justin asked pushing Emmett away.

“Yes, Sunshine,” Brian told him rolling his eyes. “What the hell is going over there?”

“Emmett wants to put makeup on me,” Justin said.

Brian smirked.

“How did you sleep?” Justin asked.

“I missed you,” Brian said.

Justin smiled.

“I missed you too,” Justin told him.

“We have to go,” Emmett said grabbing the phone. “You guys can talk later.”

Brian frowned when he heard the line go dead. He looked at his watch and bit his lover lip. Brian yelled at everyone to get out; that they were leaving. He took his suit and walked out of the loft following Michael.

“Did you get everything?” Michael asked.

“Yes, they called the hotel and the airline agency. I called Cynthia. I prepared Eric’s bag and mine,” Brian said. “Am I missing something?”

Michael shook his head.

“Oh wait,” Brian said going back into the loft.

Brian opened the door and walked into his bedroom. Michael followed Brian as everyone else went down. Brian opened the drawer and pulled out a little box that had their rings.

“You wouldn’t want to forget that,” Michael said smirking.

“Craig brought them last night and I forgot,” Brian explained.

Brian then gave them to Michael.

***

“I’m so nervous,” Justin said trying to do his tie.

Emmett grabbed the tie and pulled it away.

“This shirt looks way better without the tie,” Emmett assured him as he opened on button on Justin’s shirt. “Relax.”

“Right,” Justin said taking a deep breath.

Emmett smiled and kissed him on the temple.

“It’s going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. I can feel it,” Emmett said. “You and Brian deserve this day.”

Justin nodded.

“You did it,” Emmett told him. “You managed to trap Brian fucking Kinney. And he loves you so much. Otherwise he wouldn’t be doing this. He swore he never was going to get married.”

Justin nodded.

“You are special,” Emmett told him. “And you don’t have to be worried about anything.”

“I know. I can’t help it,” Justin said.

“Come on,” Emmett said brushing Justin’s shoulder. “You look perfect. Ready?”

Justin nodded. Emmett smiled and they walked out of the little room.

***

“Oh god. You look so hot,” Michael told his friend with a smirk.

“Down, boy,” Brian told him smiling.

Michael laughed.

“Are you ready?” Michael asked.

Brian took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes,” Brian said.

“Wow. You are getting married,” Michael said.

“I know,” Brian told him. “Can you believe it Mikey?”

“Yes and No,” Michael said. “Wow.”

“Okay. You have the rings,” Brian told him.

Michael nodded.

“Then let’s go,” Brian said.

Michael and Brian headed out. It was going to be a great day.

***

Ethan looked himself in the mirror and smiled. He was ready to go to Justin’s wedding and stop it. He would do anything he had to, but Justin was not going to marry Brian. He had the perfect plan. He would tell everyone how he and Justin had been seeing each other. He took his wallet and his keys along with his violin. He had promised Lindsay that he would play as the grooms walked to the altar. He was going to make sure that Justin Taylor was his and no one else’s.

He left his apartment and headed out with his invitation tucked away in his blazer pocket. He smiled as he imagined how happy he and Justin were going to be. He looked at his watch and smiled. He would be there in no time. He gripped the handle of the violin case tighter and walked a little faster.


	22. Married

  
Author's notes: Will Ethan stop the wedding?  


* * *

“So, what is this exactly?” Craig asked as he sat down with Jennifer and Eric.  
  
“It’s a ceremony,” Jennifer explained.  
  
Craig nodded.  
  
“Not really a wedding,” Craig pointed out.  
  
“No. It’s a ritual, Craig, for us, the family, to see it and enjoy and share their happiness,” Jennifer told him.  
  
Craig nodded.  
  
“So, they are not really married,” Craig said. “Why doesn’t Brian want to marry our son?”  
  
Jennifer looked at Craig and smiled.  
  
“He does. They are going to Vermont to get married,” Jennifer said. “Brian said that he might look for a house, but you didn’t hear that from me.”  
  
Craig smiled at Jennifer and nodded.  
  
“I’m proud of you,” Craig told her. “You were always there for our son. I was such an asshole.”  
  
Jennifer smiled a little.  
  
“Yeah, you were,” Jennifer said and smiled. “But you are doing much better now.”  
  
Craig smiled.  
  
***  
  
“Who decorated this place?” Debbie asked. “It’s so beautiful.”  
  
“I think it was Lindsay and Emmett,” Vic told her.  
  
“They did such a wonderful job,” Debbie said. “Oh god. I still can’t believe my babies are getting married.”  
  
Vic smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
“Do you remember the first time Brian took Justin home? He looked scared,” Vic whispered.  
  
“I know,” Debbie murmured and they laughed. “I’m so happy for them.”  
  
Vic nodded, letting her know with his look that he too was happy.  
  
***  
  
Lindsay ran to Brian and Michael and held on to the brunet. She was out of breath.  
  
“You are not going to guess what happen,” Lindsay finally said.  
  
“What?” Michael asked a little worried.  
  
“We have no music,” Lindsay said.   
  
“Thank god,” Brian commented.  
  
Lindsay swatted him on the arm.  
  
“Ethan was supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago,” Lindsay told them. “But he is nowhere to be found.”  
  
“I’m not worried,” Brian told her and shrugged.  
  
“What about the music?” Lindsay asked.  
  
“Everyone is ready,” Melanie said coming to them. “What are we going to do about the music?”  
  
“There is a piano,” Lindsay said.  
  
“Are you going to play it?” Brian asked her sarcastically. “Because that would be like so wonderful.”  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes.  
  
“Ted’s date can play the piano,” Michael said.  
  
Brian groaned. Lindsay ran to get Ted’s date.  
  
“Shut up. Justin likes this kind of stuff. He is a romantic fool,” Michael said looking at Brian.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and nodded. Melanie smiled and let Michael and Brian alone.  
  
“Just like you are,” Michael whispered.  
  
Brian smirked.  
  
“Are you ready?” Emmett asked as he practically ran into them.  
  
“No, hold on,” Michael said.  
  
“What are we waiting for?” Emmett asked.  
  
Then they heard the wedding song and Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“That,” Michael said.  
  
***  
  
Brian took the ring from Michael and then grabbed Justin’s hand.  
  
“Is there anything you would like to say, Brian?” The minister asked.   
  
Brian smiled at Justin and took a deep breath.  
  
“I remember when I saw you for the first time like it was yesterday. You were, and still are, the most beautiful man on the face of the planet,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin smiled as tears staring to form in his eyes.  
  
“I couldn’t stop looking at you. I knew I was in deep shit, but I couldn’t keep away from you. I had to meet you and once I did, I never wanted to leave. I remember that I scared you during our first encounter,” Brian said smiling.  
  
Justin smiled and sniffled at the same time.  
  
“But the truth was that I was scared myself. I never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You came into my life and everything changed and it scared me. I tried running away, but it was pointless. I had fallen in love with you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. It hasn’t been easy, but it’s been great. You are an amazing person, Justin. You are smart, strong, sweet, hot…” Brian said smirking as their family and friends smiled at Brian’s words.   
  
Justin smiled widely.  
  
“You are a beautiful man outside as well as inside. You are a wonderful father and friend. You are simply everything. I don’t know what you ever saw in me, but I’m glad you saw something that you liked. You know me so well. I can’t hide from you,” Brian said as his eyes got glassy. “You are my rock. You and Eric are my life. I love you and I love our son and I don’t care who knows. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to love you the rest of my life.”  
  
Justin smiled and cleaned his tears. Brian then slipped the ring on Justin’s wedding finger. Justin took his ring from Emmett and smiled at the man before turning to Brian.  
  
“I was indeed scared when I first met you. I…I never thought I would meet someone that would want me,” Justin said sniffling. “And there you were, after me. Me. I thought you took pity on me. I mean, why would anyone want to go out with me?”  
  
Brian frowned as he cleaned Justin’s tears.  
  
“But then you showed me that you were serious. You never gave up. And I was still scared because I started falling for you. You were so good to me and my son. I was scared that I would fall so deeply and you would just leave. I still think sometimes this is a dream, that there is no way that I am so lucky to have you. But if it is a dream, I don’t want to wake up ever again.”  
  
Brian smiled and winked at the blond.  
  
“I fell for you, Brian Kinney, because you are an intelligent man, you are sensitive, a good friend, you are honest, hardworking, romantic…when you want to be,” Justin said smiling.  
  
Brian smirked and the others laughed and some even nodded.  
  
“You are beautiful in every single way. And you never treated me any different. You were always yourself with me and things didn’t change ever and I love for you that. I love you for so many things,” Justin said crying.  
  
Brian cleaned the tears as he shed a few of his own.  
  
“You are a great father. You love Eric as if he was your own. And you have always been there for us…even when we didn’t know it,” Justin said smiling.  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And like you said, it won’t be easy, but it’s going to be great,” Justin said as he slid the ring onto Brian’s hand.  
  
“In front of all your friends and family, I now pronounce Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney partners,” The minister said.  
  
Brian pulled Justin close and kissed him. Everyone got up applauding, some of them where laughing, some were crying, some where hooting. Brian and Justin just kept kissing.  
  
***  
  
After the ceremony, all of them came into the building that Brian was renting for the reception. Brian watched from across the room as Justin dance with Emmett. He couldn’t believe that he was married to the blond.  
  
“How does it feel to be a married man?” Michael asked.  
  
“Great,” Brian said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Michael smiled and looked around. Everyone was dancing and laughing, eating and drinking. All in al, they were having a good time. Justin and Emmett walked back to where Brian and Michael were sitting.  
  
“Hey, baby,” Brian said and kissed the blond.  
  
“Having a good time?” Justin asked smiling.  
  
Brian nodded and caressed the blond’s face. Emmett cleared his throat and looked at Michael. Brian and Justin laughed and kissed, ignoring everyone else at the table. Michael got up and picked up his champagne.  
  
“I would like to make a toast,” Michael said.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and focused their attention on Michael.  
  
“I was an idiot when Justin first came into the picture. I acted wrong. I was scared that he was stealing my best friend away,” Michael said pouting and he looked at Justin. “Sorry about that.”  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and listened to what Michael had to say.  
  
“Justin showed me so many things. He showed me that you could do anything you wanted, no matter what, if you worked hard for it. He showed me that he could make my best friend happy. He showed me sides of Brian I have never seen. Justin showed me how much of a man he was when he forgave me, although I always thought he would take revenge sooner or later,” Michael said smirking and they all laughed. “Brian was always there for me no matter what. And I was scared he would never be again, but then I learned that now I had two amazing friends.”  
  
Brian and Justin smiled.  
  
“And I want you guys to know that I am happy for you. That I am here for you if you ever need anything,” Michael said. “And yes, it’s still on, Brian. If you hurt Justin, Ben will kick your ass,” Michael told him, winking and everyone laughed. “To the grooms.”  
  
Everyone raised their glasses and then drank.   
  
“Now, we are leaving,” Brian said. “This lovely couple is going to fuck.”  
  
“Brian!” Everyone yelled.  
  
Justin smiled and shook his head. He looked at Brian and threw him a kiss. He could tell that Brian was never going to change and he loved him just like that.  
  
***  
  
Michael went inside the diner and sat down with Emmett, Ted and Hunter.  
  
“Hey, Michael,” Emmett said. “I learned to say hello in sign language.”  
  
Michael smiled at them and then pulled out the newspaper.   
  
“You guys have to read this,” Michael said.  
  
Ted grabbed the newspaper from Michael’s hand and started reading out loud.   
  
“Last night around eight o’clock the body of Ethan Gold was found in an alley. His body had been stabbed a total of five times in the chest. The body was found by a homeless man who was trying to find a place to sleep. When the cops came they found that Ethan wasn’t missing his wallet or his expensive violin. It is believed that it was a crime of passion,” Ted read. “Damn.”  
  
Hunter looked at Michael with his mouth hanging open. Emmett moved closer to the teen. Ted skipped a few things and then started reading again.  
  
“This morning Richard Stanly came willingly to the police and confessed to killing Ethan Gold. The reason why Stanly killed Ethan hasn’t been disclosed by the police. It is a tragic story for a talented young man like Gold was. He will be missed among his family and friends.”  
  
“I can’t believe it,” Emmett said snatching the paper from Ted.  
  
“I can’t believe it,” Hunter told them.  
  
“I can’t believe it either,” Michael said. “No wonder he wasn’t at the wedding.”  
  
“And we never called him or anything,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“We have to tell Justin,” Hunter told Michael.  
  
“I know. But we can wait until he comes back from Vermont,” Michael said.   
  
Hunter nodded.  
  
“This is really tragic,” Ted pointed out, putting the newspaper down. “He was so young. He was a good musician.”  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
“Who is going to tell Justin?” Emmett asked.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Hunter told them.  
  
“I’ll be there with you,” Michael assured him.  
  
“It’s a shame really,” Ted said.  
  
“What do you want, sweetie?” Debbie asked.  
  
“Just a coffee, Ma,” Michael told her.  
  
Debbie nodded.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Debbie asked him.  
  
Ted pushed the newspaper towards Debbie and she sat down to read it. Michael watched her closely and by the end of it, his mother was crying.   
  
“Poor kid,” Debbie said. “He was so young.”  
  
They nodded.  
  
“When is the funeral?” Debbie asked.  
  
“I could find out,” Michael told her.  
  
“Good. Because we are going,” Debbie told him walking away.  
  
Michael just nodded knowing there was no discussing it.  
  
***  
  
Justin entered the hotel in Vermont in a daze. They went to their suite and Justin sat down in the sofa. Brian closed the door and watched Justin in amusement.  
  
“What is it?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin smiled slightly.  
  
“We are married,” Justin said. “Oh my god. We got married.”  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
“We are married for real,” Justin whispered. “I can’t believe it.”  
  
Brian shook his head and put his hands on his hips as he looked at the blond.  
  
“Want to celebrate?” Brian asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Justin laughed and got up.  
  
“Of course!” Justin said running to Brian and jumping into his husband’s arms. “I love you. Sooooooooo much!”  
  
“I love you too,” Brian said kissing Justin’s neck as he walked them to the bedroom.  
  
“This is beautiful, Brian,” Justin said smiling when he discovered that their room had been transformed.  
  
There were candles and flowers all over the room. It looked amazing.  
  
“Anything for you, baby,” Brian told him.  
  
Brian put Justin down and started to strip the blond down. After he was done with Justin’s clothes, he started to take his off. Justin watched him the whole time with a big smile as he ate Brian’s body with his eyes. When Brian was finished, he got in the bed and crawled towards Justin.  
  
Justin kissed Brian slowly as the brunet parted his legs and got in between them. They started rubbing against each other slowly, enjoying one another. Brian pulled away from Justin’s mouth and started kissing Justin’s jaw and neck, his tongue tracing patterns all over Justin’s skin.  
  
“I need you inside of me,” Justin moaned. “Now, please.”  
  
Brian smiled as he started to move down Justin’s body.  
  
“I want to taste you,” Brian told him licking, sucking and taking little bites at Justin’s neck.  
  
“No. I need you inside, please, Brian,” Justin told him, pulling Brian to him and wrapping his legs around Brian’s waist.  
  
“Okay,” Brian said kissing Justin’s cheek.  
  
Brian reached for a condom and ripped it open. He let Justin take it and put it on him. They kissed each other as Brian took the lube and prepared the blond.  
  
“Do you like it?” Brian asked in a low voice as he pushed his digits on Justin’s prostate.  
  
“Oh, god,” Justin said throwing his head back.  
  
Brian started to suck on Justin’s neck as he pulled his fingers away. He took his cock and placed it at Justin’s entrance. He started to push in slowly.  
  
“Yes,” Justin muttered. “God, Bri!”  
  
Brian stopped and got on his knees. He pulled Justin’s legs onto his shoulders and entered the blond completely. He bent down and planted kisses all over Justin’s face. They moved slowly against each other, their sweat mingling with each other’s, their moans becoming white noise to them. Justin held on to Brian as they made love. They reached oblivion together and stayed holding onto each other anyway.  
  
“I love you,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin smiled and opened his eyes.   
  
“Do you know how happy you make me?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian arched a brow as he caressed Justin’s face.  
  
“Tons,” Justin told him, rolling his lips inside his mouth.  
  
“I try my best,” Brian told him smiling.  
  
Brian pulled out of Justin slowly. He got up and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and to bring a cloth for Justin. When he came back, Justin was opening the bottle of champagne that they hadn’t touched yet. Brian walked closer to him and smiled. Justin handed him a goblet and kissed Brian on the lips.  
  
“To us,” Justin said lifting his glass. “May we be this happy always.”  
  
Brian smiled and they clinked the champagne glasses before they drank. Then they put them away and hugged.  
  
“You are all sticky,” Brian murmured as he kissed Justin’s neck.  
  
Justin smiled.  
  
“I need a bath then,” Justin said, smirking as he started walking in the direction of the bathroom. “Come on, I need someone to do my back.”  
  
Brian smiled and followed him. He wanted it always to be that way with Justin. He knew they would make it. They would be very happy together.

 

 

**End Notes:** A lot of thanks to Mary for helping me with this chapter as well as Cara and Sid. As well as my wonderful beta CuJo.


	23. Enjoying Every Minute

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin enjoy each other.  


* * *

Justin smiled as he took Brian’s hand. He kissed the brunet on the cheek and smiled.

“I wish we could have stayed there forever,” Justin told his husband.

“Me, too,” Brian told him smiling.

“So, where are we going?” Justin asked. “This is not the way to the loft.”

“I have a surprise,” Brian told him.

“What is it?” Justin asked smiling.

“You need to brush up on the concept of a surprise,” Brian told him using his tongue in cheek expression.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Come on, tell me,” Justin said.

“Nope,” Brian told him laughing. “Just hold on five minutes.”

Justin nodded and just looked at the road. Soon enough they were entering a dirt road and going up a hill.

“What are we doing here?” Justin asked once they stopped.

Justin looked at a house that was being fixed up and the guys that were fixing it.

“I want to show you something,” Brian said getting out of the Jeep.

Justin got out and looked around the place. He smiled looking down the hill at a couple of houses not far from the one where he was standing. They were amazing houses. Justin turned to look again at the old Victorian house the guys were working on and then he looked at Brian.

“Do you like it?” Brian asked.

“Why?” Justin asked.

“I thought that maybe we could buy it,” Brian said.

Justin looked back at the house and smiled.

“You are serious,” Justin said as his eyes went big.

Brian smiled and hugged Justin.

“As a heartbeat,” Brian told him and kissed him.

“What about the loft? You love that place,” Justin said.

Brian shrugged.

“We don’t have to sell it. We could lease it,” Brian told him. “Or it could be our safe haven.”

Justin smiled.

“How did I get so lucky?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled and kissed him hard. He wished he could answer Justin and then he would know how he had gotten so lucky himself.

***

“How are you feeling?” Jennifer asked.

“Oh, Mom. I never imagined I was going to be this happy,” Justin told her smiling.

Jennifer smiled and hugged her son.

“I've got his things,” Brian said, coming out of the room with a sleepy Eric.

“Dada,” Eric mumbled but kept his head resting on Brian’s shoulder.

“Is he okay?” Justin asked.

“He's just tired,” Jennifer told him. “We went to the park today. He was running up and down everywhere.”

Justin smiled.

“Thankfully for me, Craig was the one running up and down after him,” Jennifer said smiling.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Are you going to Deb’s dinner tonight?” Justin asked grabbing Eric.

Jennifer shook her head.

“Craig and I have a date,” Jennifer told him smiling.

“Really?” Justin asked smiling. “I’m so happy for you, Mom.”

Jennifer smiled and nodded.

“We’ll see what happens,” Jennifer told them, getting up and walking with them to the door.

“You have to call me and tell me what happens,” Justin said kissing her on the cheek. “Bye, Mom.”

Justin walked ahead. Brian looked at Jennifer and smiled. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” Brian whispered. “Mom.”

Jennifer smiled and nodded. She closed the door and leaned against it. She really hoped that everything went okay with her and Craig.

“Do you think they will get back together?” Justin asked as he put Eric in the back.

Brian shrugged and got in. “Would it bother you?” he asked.

“Of course not. They're my parents. I just don’t want him to hurt her again. She suffered a lot because of me,” Justin told her.

“Don’t say that. Adults make their own choices. They made their choices and it wasn’t your fault,” Brian assured him.

Justin smiled as he looked at Brian. He opened the door to the Jeep and got in. He put his seatbelt on and then put his hand on Brian’s thigh as the brunet drove them to their home. He hoped that he and Brian would never make any mistakes that would separate them.

***

Justin sat down in front of Brian. Brian arched a brow and wondered what was going on because by Justin’s expression wasn’t anything good.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“He is dead,” Justin told him.

Brian looked at Justin with a questioning face.

“Ethan is dead. Someone killed him,” Justin said.

“What? Who told you that?” Brian asked.

“Hunter. I went by to talk to him at the store and he told me. I had to get away. They called me about an hour ago. He is coming here with Michael. Oh my god. Can you stay with Eric? I have to go see Elaine. She must be devastated,” Justin said getting up.

Brian got up and went after the blond. He turned Justin around and held him.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin sobbed.

“He was my friend. He was there for so many things. He made me feel normal,” Justin said. “Then he left one day and it hurt and now that I found him again…he is dead.”

Brian took a deep breath and hugged Justin.

“I know you didn’t like him,” Justin said.

“What can I say?” Brian asked. “I’m sorry that you are hurting.”

Justin nodded.

“I know he was self-centered and a little obnoxious but that was Ethan, you know. He was…unique in his very own world,” Justin said sobbing.

Brian nodded and he caressed Justin’s back. He didn’t want his baby crying, but he knew he couldn’t stop him.

“He was always there for us,” Justin pointed out.

Brian nodded and listened to Justin. He couldn’t say anything about Ethan because he had never really known the guy.

“I am going to miss him,” Justin told him.

Brian took Justin’s face in his hand and kissed the blond.

“Are you going to be okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and cleaned his tears.

“I really have to go see Elaine,” Justin told him.

Brian nodded.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Brian asked.

“I’m going to be okay,” Justin assured him cleaning his tears. “I’ll be back soon.”

Brian nodded.

“I see. You are leaving me with the three kids,” Brian said smirking.

“Michael and Hunter aren’t that bad,” Justin told him.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian. Brian arched a brow doubting it very much.

“You will be okay, Daddy,” Justin told him and left the loft.

***

Justin entered the loft and closed the door. Hunter was running after Eric while Michael was cleaning, what Justin thought was juice, off the floor. He took off his jacket and smiled as he took a step forward and grabbed his son.

“Dada!” Eric yelled and giggled.

“Where is Brian?” Justin asked.

“He went to take a shower,” Michael said. “We promised to watch over Eric. He said you went to see Ethan’s sister. Did you talk to her?”

Justin nodded and put Eric down. The little boy ran to his room to pick up his toys. Hunter went after him. Justin walked over to the sofa and sat down.

“So?” Michael asked.

“Richard was dating Ethan and they broke up. She doesn’t know what really happened, but they broke up,” Justin told her. “I went to see Richard too.”

“You didn’t,” Michael gasped as he left the napkins on the floor and move to sit next to Justin. “What did he say?”

“Not much. I asked him why he killed him,” Justin said. “He just shrugged and told me that Ethan wasn’t going to hurt anyone ever again.”

“That’s bad,” Michael said.

“Ethan was always a good guy,” Justin said. “Or at least that’s how he portrayed himself. I thought that Richard was lying but seeing him was like…he look so vulnerable…I…I don’t know what to think,” Justin told him. “I thought he was just hurt because Ethan left him until I talked with Elaine and found out that it was Richard that left.”

“God,” Michael whispered. “You think Ethan did something to him?”

Justin rubbed the back of his neck and slowly brought his hand to his face where he put it over his mouth. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He was more confused than ever.

“Hey,” Brian said coming to them holding a tower around his waist. “What’s going on?”

Justin cleared his throat and got up. He shook his head and smiled.

“Not much. Just talking,” Justin told him as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck.

Brian looked from Michael to Justin and nodded. Michael moved away to finish what he was doing. He couldn’t believe what Justin had found.

“Daddy!” Eric said running towards his father. “I wan ta pay.”

Justin smiled at Brian. Brian bent down and picked his son with his free arm.

“He’s talking much better,” Justin said proudly.

Brian smiled and kissed Eric on the cheek. He put the boy down and smiled.

“Let Daddy get dressed first, okay?” Brian asked the little boy.

Eric nodded happily that his daddy was going to play with him.

“Okay, come on,” Brian said walking towards the bedroom.

Eric smiled and followed Brian.

“Did you talk to her?” Hunter asked.

Justin nodded.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Justin said. “Ethan was a friend and I’m sorry that he is dead. To me he was good guy.”

Michael and Hunter looked at each other and shrugged.

“We went to his funeral,” Michael said.

“Were there a lot of people?” Justin asked as he sat down again.

“A few,” Hunter told him.

Justin nodded and smiled.

“We should go,” Michael said looking at Hunter. “I have to open the store and fix a few things.”

“Me too. I have to help him,” Hunter told him.

“Thank you, guys,” Justin said. “For telling me.”

Michael nodded. The two of them left and Justin walked to the kitchen and served himself a glass of water. He drank it slowly and thought about Ethan. He smiled thinking about the good times he had with Ethan. He was going to miss the man. He looked towards the room and opened his eyes wide. Brian and Eric were jumping in the bed. He walked to the bedroom to stop them.

“What are you doing? Get out of the bed. You are going to get hurt,” Justin told them.

“Look who is here,” Brian said as he stopped. “It’s the wild beast.”

Eric started screaming and followed Brian out of the room. Justin laughed and followed them. He made sure to enjoy that moment and every one that was to come. Life was just too short sometimes.

“Skim, Dada!” Eric told his father to scream as he ran for cover with Brian like they did every time they played that game.

“I’m going to get you,” Justin growled laughing.

Eric giggled and ran with Brian. Justin ran towards Eric and picked him up.

“I got you,” Justin told him.

“Elp! Elp!” Eric yelled.

Eric was looking at Brian as he screamed for help. Brian smiled and took Eric away from Justin. He grabbed Justin and they both fell to the floor.

“We have to kiss the monster so we can get Dada back,” Brian said kissing Justin everywhere.

Eric and Brian started kissing Justin everywhere.

“Tickle him too,” Brian yelled.

Justin was laughing and trying to fight them.

“It’s me!” Justin yelled.

“Dada!” Eric said clapping his hand as he stood up to jump and celebrate.

Brian and Justin looked at each other and smiled.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled knowing what Brian meant in general. He nodded and kissed Brian hard. He was okay. He had his son and his husband with him. Everything was just perfect.

***

Brian closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage that Justin was giving him. It had been an exhausting day at work and home.

“You work too hard,” Justin told him.

“Someone has to do it,” Brian told him. “I love my job.”

Justin smiled and nodded. He moved lower so that now he was straddling Brian’s thighs. He let his hands work the knots on Brian’s lower back.

“Mmm, that feels good,” Brian whispered.

Justin smiled and worked on giving the brunet a massage before he moved down again. Brian lifted his head and looked back at Justin with an arched brow and a smirk.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled as he put on the condom. Then he grabbed the lube and smiled.

“That definitely feels good, baby,” Brian moaned as Justin worked his fingers inside of him.

Justin smiled and worked slowly. He loved each time he got the opportunity to make love to Brian. When he knew Brian was ready he moved to enter the brunet. Brian closed his eyes as Justin entered him slowly. He buried his face on the pillow and didn’t hold back what he was feeling.

“More,” Brian grunted.

“Fuck,” Justin hissed. “You are so tight.”

Brian bit the pillow and gripped the sheets. He just loved to have Justin inside of him touching everything inside and making him complete.

“I’m so…close,” Brian gasped as he started stroking himself.

Justin kissed Brian’s shoulder as his hand joined Brian’s to help the brunet stroke himself. Brian chanted Justin’s name again and again as his orgasm hit him. His walls tightened around Justin making the blond reach the edge too.

“I love you,” Justin whispered as he caressed Brian’s sides after lying there for a while and catching their breath.

Brian smiled and his hand reached back to caress Justin’s left thigh.

“Me too,” Brian told him.

Justin sighed contently.

“I could lie here forever,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and nodded his agreement. After a while, he had to move. He got rid of the condom but stayed next to Brian. Brian interlaced his fingers with Justin's and smiled at the blond.

“What?” Justin asked with a big smile.

“Have you thought about having more kids?” Brian asked.

Justin stared at Brian.

“Are you serious? You want more kids?” Justin asked sitting up on the bed. “Just a few hours ago, you were screaming like a mad man with Gus and Eric.”

Brian frowned and nodded.

“Yeah, but I enjoy everything about them,” Brian said pulling Justin towards him. “They are amazing.”

“We can think about it,” Justin told him.

Brian nodded. Justin smiled and put his head on Brian’s chest. He sighed, happy to be part of Brian’s life. He was glad that he had met Brian. Their lives together had turned so amazing. He couldn’t wait to see what life brought them. Whatever it was they would go through it together. Brian put his arm around the blond and smiled. Both of them slowly started to fell asleep, happy and safe in each others arms.


End file.
